Hunter's Night
by Iced-Out-Snowman
Summary: A deadly cutthroat hunt, Predators seeking the Chaos Emeralds and one another. Shadow, Sonic & Co. are caught in the middle. In the end, what are you really fighting for? ShadMina KnuxRouge SonAmy Final: Coming across new generations.
1. A Lone Wolf

**Hunter's Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic; he and related characters belong to Sega. The cross over creature belongs to their proper owner(s) specific name is not given so it does not spoil too much of next chapter.**

**Notes: **Okay, I'm usually a comedy and romance writer; but I've always wanted to cross Sonic over with this creature. What better to bring love than a ruthless 7.2 foot hunter from another world with nearly unstoppable technology? I think I'm the first to cross these two over, _if I am_; **yeah, go baby, go!** It just got started one night at one in the morning; ADD is funny thing, useless but funny;

**My first true _horror_/romance story. In my opinion I think I am kind of graphic, but that's just me.**

**Very Important Note to all my other readers: **Other stories may be EVEN slower to updated due to a 2 week trip (Returning on the **24th**) and the fact that school is starting up here again; 12th grade baby then I'm gone to college; wish me luck this year; I can't screw up! My biggest problem is, no matter how far I get, I feel the need to re-do it, writer's block on and off isn't helping at all.

**Enjoy; really review and tell me if it was horror or if it needs more. No flames or hating on the couples.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One — The Hunter's Moon

* * *

**Mystic Ruins; (12:34 am)**

A full moon, over the earth it looked down on all of the inhabitants of this world's side.

It was called the _Hunter's Moon_, it was bigger than normal; it shined brightly upon the crumbling ruins of the Mystic temple. The ancient structure stood in its own rumble, fallen pillars and broken walls lay as broken bricks and destroyed rock. Natured had coated it with its vines of time, covering it heavily in thick green creepers. They grew around it aimlessly, covering the closest thing. Cracks all over the temple allowed a bug to make their home inside. All was quiet, not even a cricket in this surrounding.

The night was cold. And icy air let your see your breath, the wind smacked your face at low speeds but with a chilling feeling. A light fog had formed around the temples step like levels, thicker if it was closer to ground. The fog was thick but slightly transparent at the bottom, it was low, you couldn't see your feet if you stood up.

On this night there was only one on the temple grounds.

A gigantic 7.3 foot creature. A mask hid four mandibles on the sides of its mouth. The mask had a tribal _T_ like marking on the fore-head area; on both the mask and his flesh underneath it. It seemed to have been in battle before, three long slashes crossed one top-corner of its mask to the opposite bottom corner; they ran across the two separate eye pieces. It had long dreadlocks rooted to the sides of its head and drooped down to its lower back, it was in late youth; the rings on the dreadlocks were made of gold and silver, not platinum like those of a full-fledged Warrior-adult or the diamond fused into platinum like that of an Elder – _(Rank)_. Under the moon light, if not for its freighting figure, a person might have been in awe of the beautiful glow and glint the moons light created on the age and battle rings.

An alloy, of unknown matter covered its broad shoulders, its chest area and rib areas were well armored with it as well. The abdomen area was exposed flesh, it seemed extremely tuff and well built, a light but durable open-spaced mesh of cloth covered it.

Its arms were armored from wrist to elbow; elbow to shoulder was covered in its net like cover. They were gauntlets with computer interfaces and holographic mapping capabilities. The gauntlets on its arms had the single blade point on one arm and dual blade point on the other, each exposed slightly. They were hidden inside of the armored gauntlets; on top of its left one was guide and holographic mapping computer—all purpose computer in other words.

Its legs had strong armor from its knees down to its ankle area. It had shoe type armor on its feet, it had two big toes. On it's waist was a belt like object the held a very light armor that was like cloth, two hung at its sides, covering its leg sides; from the waist to the knee. One hung in the middle; it went straight from the waist down to its knees like the side ones, and like the others, it curved into a smooth 'V' tip at the bottom. The exposed flesh on its legs had the net like cloth covering them.

Its forehands had a different type of metal armor; a very flexible one; extended to its short clawed fingers. The skin on the forearm was unlike the arms or the stomach's it was reptile like, very rough.

It did not see like others. It saw heat, the visuals tones and sharpness enhanced by the mask. He could see heat, the shape of a figure in the dark; by green color coding (Night vision), internal, electrical, and energy.

Cradled in its five claw tipped hand it had a trophy. A skull attached to a spine. The purple blood had been wiped off; it had sharp teeth and looked nothing anything on earth. The male hunter set it back in place on his back, next to his shoulder mounted plasma gun. The advance gun was in its slot, tucked away for now; he attached the skull to its chain and observed the temples' huge, destroyed courtyard. He checked his mask's interface to see his _hunter's staff_ was still in place; diagonally attached on his back.

He stood up and slowly walked down the numerous steps of the temple. The small skulls of his hunts as a youngling and beads clanking and knocking into each other and the metal of his armor as he made his way into the forest.

His detailed figure disappeared under the dark blue and purple sky. He stopped and turned slightly to face the moon. He nodded once and hit his chest with one of his forearm; making a hand sign; his pinky and his middle finger bent down and his ring, and index finger and thumb extended. It was his symbol for his rank; _Bounty Hunter_.

He continued walking into the forest until the blurry and distorted shape of his colorless and unseen body disappeared in the cover of the deep green trees of the forest.

**

* * *

Angel Island; **

"They say horrible things happen under a moon like this." The crimson echidna said grimly to himself.

The wind blew coldly against his fur, but he did not shiver; the Master Emerald's energy gave off a warm aura. He sat with his back to it, on cold nights like this he dare not sleep on the small steps of the shrine; he would freeze to death or at least a sickness would come.

"I've got a bad feeling about all of this." He hugged his body as a harsh wind blew, "Hope they're all okay." He looked up at the moon, usually it pleased him. It comforted and relaxed him…

But now, he could only think of dark possibilities.

**

* * *

City; **

No sleep; instincts wouldn't let him sleep.

The red striped hedgehog crouched at the edge of the building in the freezing air on the rooftop. He observed the quiet city below him. This building was extremely high, he could see as far as Knothole from this building.

He had no home, no one would trust him. Sonic and Tails had offered but he refused; if he wouldn't accept help from Rouge, Amy or Mina, why would he take an offer made by that faker? He was solo in this world; there was no one for him rely on, not that he needed anyone in the first place.

All he needed was this custom 12mm handgun and two 18 bullet clips. That's all he ever, and would ever need…

Or so he told himself that which each day that passed by…

His red crimson orbs felt no need for sleep, they watched the city lights below; on alert; there was something wrong this night.

**

* * *

Else where in the city; Amy's Home **

The rose couldn't let her eyelids fall. Her nightmares were horrifying; she woke up crying every hour she slept.

In her creamy-white colored room she sat up in bed. The pink covers of her bed hugged against her chest, the cold was still making its way past the heat of her home and covers and to her body. Her purple night gown left her bare shoulders in the cold at night; she shivered now as she tried to cover her body with the warm of the blanket.

Her green eyes locked on the phone; she wanted to call someone for comfort, these dreams of death and horror seemed so real and scared her.

**_

* * *

---Forest__---_ **

He let out his signature purr. The growl like sound that sound similar to fast and multiple soft tongue clicks. He walked through the dark forest, his feet making heavy thumps as he followed the trail of dirt to the village only little ways ahead.

Luckily the girl he had been stalking was unaware. His distance kept the thumping from his heavy feet faint and quiet.

The girl was colored white, her eyes yellow. Strands of her hair were colored a different color, a texture visioning could tell they where of a synthetic dye. The many fine hairs were dyed pink and grouped into a stripe like style.

She had a vague, a very vague aura of orange and white energies around her feet, originally he had been tracking the energy signature of the object in the close distance. But upon finding her, she would be a more accurate way to locate it; much easier than the mapping that only pointed him in the direction of the energy.

She yawned and pulled something out her pocket; he could hear a distorted jingly sound as she pulled chain out, attached were keys. He watched from around the corner of the house, his invisible cloaking gave him nearly perfect cover, only flaw was the distorted and blurred or magnified shapes of the area that it created.

He saw colors of orange and white in the form of vapors flow out gently from the door she opened. Another feminine voice said something to her; due to his non-native planet langue and hearing it had a very fuzzy and unclear tone to it, his mask's translator device transmitted the conversation as best it could;

"_Sari—eez, it—almost one—you gotta—careful, there's—of creeps out there._" The one who greeted said.

He changed his visioning from energy to transparent. He looked at the home, he saw through the walls. The wall's shape was lined in green; the furnishings due to their color were outlined in blue or red depending on color. His eyes looked around for the two he had heard. The bounty hunter could see all types of furniture and two sleeping quarters.

He saw the two females talk with one another;

"—_I know—Mina—on't worry—about me._" He heard the white one say.

The other one was yellow, her hair purple. She had blue-green eyes and small antlers; she yawned once saying a farewell to her company as they part to their rooms after a quick chuckle about something the white one said. Upon following the white female, the bounty hunter found its secondary target. The jewel lay next to the yellow mongoose's bed, next to her pillow. He locked his targeting triangle onto it and zoomed in on it. It let out a soft and silent purr; the energy would be prefect.

**

* * *

Tails' Home; **

All was quiet. They both slept soundly, Sonic snored softly in his room. Tails hugged his old teddy bear; it was the only keepsake of his child hood.

Sonic hugged one of his four pillows in his sleep. He talked in his sleep; like any other night it was about nothing, he slept like a baby.

A hunched figure crossed the street; he avoided the lights as he crossed into the park. His mask's locating tools malfunctioning from the ruff landing on the planet. Following the vague aura of purple and blue he chased the fumes on the ground into the outlines of a complex highway.

**

* * *

I know short, thanks for reading. Please tell me how I did so far, grammar wise; the horror; blood; gore; death, all come later. **

**Rated 'T' for now, but it will go up to 'M', at least I think…not too sure yet…I really don't know what qualifies as an 'M' rated horror fic.**

**Once again, thanks for taking your time to read. This was more of an introduction, but that's how I wanted this chapter.**


	2. Three Kings

**Hunter's Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic; he and related characters belong to Sega. Predator(s) belongs to their proper owner(s) (Unknown to me, if you know, please let me know.)**

**Not changing rating yet but; a little thick on blood and gore.**

**Reminder: I'm gone till 24th, I hope I can submit another chap when I come back; all my other readers please recommend ideas for other stories; any help is appreciated**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two — Triple threat

**

* * *

Forest Trail;**

She ran her fastest. Her once bright and giddy blue-green eyes now filled with terror and panic. She ran to the one person that could possibly help her; she believed in him, she trusted him. He lived in station square…or spent his time there. He was her only thought right now; he always helped her in her times of need.

The long, large, black shirt flapped as she ran through the forest barefoot. Her sleeping shorts, jersey material, torn at the side, half way down. She looked back, moving her purple hair out of her eyes. She couldn't see anything, how could she hope to see something that had no color. She focused on her track; she ran to her body's limit, she couldn't go any faster. Her heart beat pounding against her chest; trying to break out.

She saw the light bridge; the lights seemed to give her hope. Maybe it was scared of the light.

She saw three people on the bridge; why out at 1:00am, she didn't care right now.

"Help!" Mina shouted. Her voice was on the verge of breaking.

One of the three was hedgehog, a purple one. He had black bandana over his face, a black shirt and a black hat with Atlanta's '_A_' on it. His pants were dark blue.

His two friends where human; one had a white shirt on, a plain blue hat, jean pants and blue and white shoes. He seemed to be white. The other, a black kid had on a red shirt and red and black shoes. His pants were black. He had sunglasses and red hat with _LA_ on it in black.

"What the hell are you running from?" The hedgehog asked. He looked strangely at the staggering girl running like a manic from something.

"It's gonna kill me!" Mina cried, running near them and stopping.

"What?" The white kid asked, on alert now.

"It killed my friends and now it wants me!" She let out a few tears pleading with them for help.

"What's after you?" The hedgehog asked trying to get a clear answer.

"I don't know! I couldn't see it but it's chasing me!" Mina cried, "Help me!"

"Damn," The black kid asked, "Girl, calm down and say it!"

_(Purr/snarl: R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r)_

"Oh my god!" Mina cried as its terrifying purr sounded.

"Shit," The three reached under their shirts by their waist/hips and held a gun now. "W-W-What the hell was that?" the white kid stuttered.

Under the streetlight in front of them, it jumped there. Its feet thumping as it cracked the pavement of the road upon landing. Its shape could be see, the blurry and distorted view through his body gave away it's location in good light.

"What the hell?"

The black kid pushed Mina on to run, "Run!" The hedgehog fired twice, missing.

"C'mon!" The black kid fired and missed. They all started running when it walked towards them.

It sprinted suddenly catching the hedgehog by his tail. Jerking him back he slammed him back onto the ground viciously, the creature swung his right hand out, a small invisible steel cord flew out. It automatically wrapped itself around the black kid that ran slower then the others. The creature snorted and yanked him back, sending back through the air.

The purple hedgehog groaned as he recovered from his body slam. He crawled on the pavement as he tried to breathe. A kick to stomach spun him around left him breathless and his ribs broken. The black kid was quickly kicked down as he tried to get up and run off, the blow of the kick left them both injured heavily.

The hedgehog groaned as he looked up, the cloaked figure stood above him. Its left arm was held up a little bit; it gripped its hand. The single point extended into a long and smooth toothed with sharp tips on one side blade. It seemed to be at least 2.5 feet. The hedgehog back away in fear as he saw the invisible shape extend and make that sheathing sound.

_**---**_

He could see the hedgehog's fear. His cheeks red and his throat and face yellow. The open mouth that made no sound spoke his fear. Reaching forward he gripped the young hedgehog's clothing and picked him up. His mandibles tapping the inside of the mask gently. A frizzy line ran across the flied of vision; he saw the outline of his insides; his body light purple and his bones faded green and white.

Two broken ribs and a crack on the center of his chest.

Without hesitation he rammed the blade through the hanging hedgehog. The purple colored hedgehog grunted as he tried to grip the blade. He frowned and gritted his teeth, his body tensed quickly. And just like that; relaxed as the hunter watched his internal organs stop movement and die. He jerked the body once and yanked the blade back making the body drop and bleeding its own puddle.

He stared at the body, watching the temperature drop at in very specific and accurate numbers. He snapped his arm to side and flicked most of the blood off of the blade.

He looked ahead and saw the black kid trying to run off. He held his arm, it was broken. The kid stumbled as he looked back, the hunter walked slowly.

_**---**_

The kid fell on his back, before he knew it; the killer was right in front of him. His other hand clenched, the dual blade snapped out. The purr made him scream;

"Ahh!—" it was cut short as the blade hit his face, tearing it.

"What the hell was that—" The scream cut him off.

Mina gasped in terror as she looked around; it was happening all over again.

"What is that thing?" He demanded.

"I don't know!" Mina cried.

"Where the hell are people when you need them?" The kid asked looking around; not a car or person in sight.

They were on the highway. They ran till they heard the scream, less than a minute into their running.

"Shit!" He spun around when he heard the thumps.

It walked without hassle, very calm and easy-like. The kid still had his gun, pressing a button he aimed with a blue laser. It went through and spilt into several lines as it touched the hunter's hidden body. It was closer than he wanted;

"Run!" He shouted looking at Mina for a split second.

And in the short time it drew its dual blade out. Slinging it upwards to the right it slashed him across the chest and shoulder, blood flew to the side and the ground as more spilled out from the wound. He gasped for breath as he dropped the gun.

"Ahh," He screamed feeling every bit of the intense pain. The hunter caught him by the neck before he could fall forward.

_**---**_

They say you should never look back; they were right.

The thing held him in the air. His blood sprayed all over the small concrete wall on to the side. The paved floor stained with deep blood as the hunter studied the dying face.

One look back and she saw enough to make her vomit. Her running kept her from doing so. Holding his throat tightly to keep movement minimum; the hunter spiked his dual blade through the kid's body, ripping through the organs and tearing the flesh of the back. The body slumped on the blade; the hunter snapped his blade and the flung the body to the ground. A pool of blood quickly grew around the corpse as the hunter flicked the blood off of his blade.

Mina cried as she ran, it was her fault they died.

The hunter remained behind this time. He looked to side; the shade of foot prints lined her path. He walked over to the body of the kid; he crouched down and gripped the head.

**

* * *

Elsewhere in the City;**

Two screams, something was up. Something bad.

He hopped down from the lower rooftop he was on. He wasn't the peace keeper but these screams sounded painful. He could hear the pain they had, like if he was next to them when it happened.

He hopped down into a dark alley. It had trash scattered around and was narrow. He walked down the alley towards the side walk on the other end of the dead end. The gun was loaded and cocked, it was a habit he had.

He frowned as he heard footsteps. They were weak and faint, he put his back to the brick wall of one the buildings. He moved quietly as he tried to figure this out.

'_What the hell is going on? This type of stuff never happens, two screams in the middle of night? And here in this city? Wait…'_

He heard a girl's voice, the sound was a whimper.

'_Crying? Maybe she can tell what's up.'_

He grabbed her arm the instant she ran into his view. He didn't recognize her by sound, when he saw pale face he backed away slightly.

"Mina?" He asked, surprised that she was out at this time of night.

Hearing his voice she instantly embraced him. Crying in his chest she hugged him tightly, stuttering over her words;

"T-Thank god it's you! It's trying to k-kill me; it already got S-Sari! Help me Shadow," She cried.

The info smacked him and flew past him, "What?" he couldn't understand her broken voice.

He backed away, "Don't leave me! It's after me!"

"What's after you?" He asked raising his voice. He frowned at her.

"I don't know!" She screamed letting the water works turn on full. "I-It killed Sari and now it's after me! Three guys just died because I led it to them!" She fell to her knees. Her tears flowed down her cheeks as she finally snapped; her fear and panic finally taking over fully.

He slow went down on one knee and used his hand gently to make her look at him. His frown faded and his look softened; she looked terrified. "Slow down, what happened; who killed Sari?" He asked concern in his voice as she spoke about death.

"I don't know!" She cried, "I woke up when I heard a sound and I went into her room, it was there, and she was on the floor in her own blood!" She whimpered, the horrifying scene replaying in her mind. "It had like this blade it used to kill her and the others, it tore my shorts trying to catching me. It was invisible and had made a growl sound when I looked at it."

The vague details were only made a big impact when he noticed her eyes. He could tell it was an ugly scene. She shook and her eyes watered as she spoke little about it. He stood up and looked around and walked into the light of the sidewalk;

She sprang to her feet quickly, "Don't leave me." She whimpered again, clinging to him for help.

"…" He hesitantly put his free arm on her back and tried to comfort her as she cried on his shoulder, "…I-I won't…_I promise_." That came out unwillingly; he didn't know why he said that.

He stared at them. Focusing on the metal object that got no identification from his interface on Earth's objects. He growled a little, the gun seemed power enough to rip his armor. It wasn't standard, he knew that. The bullet was larger than normal, that hedgehog wasn't like others; his internal systems were much more complex and the skeletal frame had metallic properties.

He hung the bloody skull and spine on the armor on his back, tucking it in-between dreads. He stood up and through his mask zoomed in and got better look at the gun in the hedgehog's hand. His bones cracked as he made a fist and opened his hand. His eyes glared and focused on the mongoose crying in his chest, he huffed and turned around; he wasn't here for this. His cloaked body made its way to the side; he hopped quietly over the short concrete wall.

It was only a four foot drop to the grass below, it led into the area of two huge office buildings. They were next to each other; creating an alley between them, he walked there. He looked around; it was going to be hard to find _it_ in this huge and complex metal jungle. He extended both his blades, stopping them at 1 foot. He punched wall of the nearby building on the right with the nearly unbreakable metal with his blade. He snorted as he punched higher with the single blade, another strike with the dual blade, only this time, higher than the single's. With time he caught decent speed and was making his way up the tall building with his body swaying to side as he made the next punch.

He couldn't stand to see her cry, or any girl for that matter. He sighed as she wept in his arms, she was scared out of her mind, "Mina, stop; it's going to be okay." He hated being sympathetic but it was the only way to shut her up. "We have to get out here c'mon." He broke embrace and led her out of the alley.

He looked around closely studying the area, with the description she gave of the thing he might be able to know where it is.

The road was clear, nothing but an empty trash bag drifting in the wind's blow.

'_What now? I don't have damn clue as what to do…I should probably take her somewhere…but where? It's like what? One in the morning? Who's gonna answer—ah screw it that faker is gonna help me with this.'_

"We're gonna find Sonic, c'mon he always stays with his friend." He looked around again; he gritted his teeth; that fact that you couldn't see this thing clearly really bugged him.

Mina nodded nervously; she always knew he did things for reason, always a good reason.

He took her arm and start running, he couldn't waste any time.

Only a few seconds into running did Shadow trip over something; causing them both to trip and tumbled forward. Grunting Shadow got up and looked at what he tripped over; it was big. He couldn't see its features but he could tell by the blur and weird area its cloaking distorted that it was not friendly. A blade wielding thing that was merciless, so it was invisible; nothing he couldn't handle.

Mina started panicking as it slowly stood up. It had to be at least seven feet; its bulk figure expanded and receded as it snorted. It must have been mad from them tripping over it. Mina backed away and began to hyperventilate.

Shadow clicked the side of the gun activating the green aim laser and fired at the shoulder. It was the first place that distorted the straight line and obeying a pulse he fired twice.

The first bullet hit the armored shoulder. The impact only budged the shoulder back slightly; the second one missed. A static-like cloaking warp line appeared on one side and ran across his body, for a second Shadow caught a glimpse of the body.

The dark colored armor and pale with tint of yellow flesh exposed the abdomen, the mask with slash going down on the left side of the long eyepiece the stretched from one eye area to the other. The design on the mouth piece of the mask was plain, no curves or ridges.

It purred as Shadow saw it look at the shoulder.

Out of shock he froze, he could move; what he had just seen left him amazed. It growled as it looked at the 5.6 foot hedgehog holding the gun with the jaw hanging. It walked closer to him, closing the 4 foot gap with only a few steps. Its boned cracked as it clenched its hand.

Shadow felt a powerful arm smack him to the side. He grunted as he got up, he felt the metal of the arm; it had made a nick on his cheek. It grabbed him by his chest fur, which hurt almost a much as getting hit in the nuts, and growled at it leveled its face with his. Okay…maybe not so easy to handle.

Gripping the gun tightly he aimed with looking at where he thought the leg would be. He fired twice and green glowing blood spurted up. It slammed him down with a roaring cry. The glowing blood oozed out of the wound as it gripped it. The blood stained gave its location, the body invisible but the stain could easily be seen. Shadow ran to Mina took her in his arms and sprinted before the thing could do anything else. The red streaked hedgehog heard a blood thirsty roar as he blasted through the city.

_**---**_

He snorted as he saw it. The hedgehog did some damage, it purred as it noticed the wound. The bleeding would make it so much easier to track down. Normally it could hide and outfight the others, but with the bleeding wound it would have to stop; hide and sear it, all he had to do was wait now.

Hopefully this couldn't get anymore difficult than it already was. Hunting down a former Elite was one of the harder tasks ever given to anyone.

It snarled once as it saw it run down the street. He followed from the rooftops; it ran into the forest after hopping the walls of the highway. He went to the edge of the roof top and rammed his blade into the side and slid down. He kicked off when he got closer to street, he ran across the street and leapt over the wall and after his game.

**

* * *

**

The thing couldn't be stopped; six bullets didn't even make it flinch.

The sleek unseen body had excellent armor; it was close to 6.9 feet tall. The colorless killer had slain three officers and left their torn bodies anywhere.

One lay with his torso ripped and bleeding on the bench of the park. Another float in the water, his blood quickly fading the blue water to deep red, the clothing of the right arm had been ripped off and a huge gash spilt down the middle. Another pinned to a tree by a long staff, the body hung limp and his blood slowly running down the bark of the tree. His weapon left at the thing's feet, broken into pieces like the others.

The last officer grunt as it picked him up by his throat. It revealed itself, letting the human know; he was going to die.

The mask had one long battle slash across his mask, crossing in between the two eyes; it was painted yellow in order for it to be recognized. The masks designs had a style that seemed tribal. The ridges and curves created a menacing look for the mask that retained an ancient style. It snorted as the thing tilted its head, staring strangely at the pale human the gasped for in air in his hand.

The officer flinched as the killer gripped its hand and activated its blade. It had two, one on each arm of course, both dual. It let its grip go and immediately slashed the human across his chest, ripping the chest and spraying his blood into the air. The officered screamed finding out he wasn't dead yet. He looked at the bloody ground below him, eyes widen as he looked at the cut. He turned around in pain, on his back he looked at the ruthless creature; it extended its blade to the full 3 feet. It swung at his face which such force his body spun around and moved at least 3 feet from where it was.

He let the blade's blood drip, growling lowly he approached the disfigured body.

**

* * *

**

Shadow ran on and off the sidewalks. His shoe's hover flame scorching the concrete as he ran at full speed with the shoe's maximum aid.

Mina who had been panicking couldn't handle the G-forces he was used to at this high speed and was out.

He held her like if he was holding a baby; her head on his shoulder and his arm on her back and his other under her thighs, he didn't want to hold her this close, and certainly not where his hands where…it brought unwanted thoughts, well not unwanted, they were unnecessary thoughts;

'_That faker better be home…'_ He frowned at the thought of him.

Mina's body was limp; the arm around his neck fell as he made sliding turn. His grip on her tightened all the places his hands were. He blushed lightly as he realized what he had groped by accident.

'_Good thing she's out,'_ He thought, embarrassed with himself, he moved his hand towards under her knee and lessened his grip, _'Where the hell is that house?'_ He groaned as he searched for the house.

**

* * *

Tails' Home;**

The young fox ground as he opened his eyes. That stupid sound; (_Ding)—Tails you have a guest_. Why the hell did he ever install an automated doorbell? He turned over and looked at the red numbers of his clock; _1:37 am_

Groaning again put his legs out the side of his blanket and off of the bed. Slowly he sat up and looked around, he grabbed the arm of his brown teddy bear; it was a habit to grab it upon waking up.

He cursed when the feminine voice spoke again. He rubbed his red eyes, standing up he sighed and walked out of his room. The stupid bell woke Sonic this time, as Tails passed his door, his friend yawned;

"It's two in the morning; I swear to god I'm going evil if it's a girl scout." He groaned. His quills had a net over them to keep them relatively neat during his constant rolling and drooling. He followed his short friend down he steps;

"Alright damn it! We're coming, just stop with the bell!" Tails shouted finally getting fed up with the voice.

He scratched his head yawned as he opened the door; his eyes went wide and he dropped his bear when he saw Shadow hold a passed-out Mina in his arms; his arms under her knees and his other hand on his her back. Her head hung back as she breathing gently in his arms.

Sonic woke up at the sight; he opened his mouth to speak, "W—"

"Don't ask." Shadow mumbled, looking to the side, "Just let me bring her in." He turned his body and hers and brought her inside.

Sonic and Tails only continued to stare wide eyed at Shadow holding her bridal-style as he walked over to couch.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Sonic shouted softly.

Shadow glared at him, "I didn't do a thing to her," He barked, "I helped her for your fucking information!" He said loudly.

"What happened?" Tails groaned as his need of sleep came back.

"Something's after her," Shadow dropped his gun on the coffee table in front of the couch. He took a few steps towards her face and crouched down. Gently he turned her head and looked at the scratch on her cheek, "I found her running in the streets. She was running for her life." He paused.

"From what?" Sonic asked now awake and concerned.

Shadow turned her head and examined her left side of her face, "I don't what it is. It's not anything native to this planet that much I know." He looked down her body and looked for more injuries that he couldn't pay attention to earlier due to that thing's 'interruption'.

"Where is it?" Sonic closed the door and turned on another light, it lit the whole living room.

"I don't know," He blinked as his eyes came across her leg, "I shot it in the leg and ran off before it could do anything else; **she passed out while I ran at full speed here**." He said pointing out why the mongoose was knocked out. He fiddled with the torn area of her shorts, she had a long but not deep cut, it had blood. He wiped it with his glove and noticed it wasn't bleeding, it had stopped. Moving the fabric up of the shorts slightly to check for more injuries, he noticed something that made him blush heavily and he looked away, fighting the red tint on his cheeks.

"Any idea why?" Sonic asked looking through the window blinds, not knowing that it couldn't be seen.

"No," He shrugged as he looked over her body, "It killed Sari though…" He said softly.

"What?" Sonic raised his voice not believing it, "Sari?"

"Yeah," Shadow stood up and faced them, "I have an idea of why it might be after her or any of us."

"What?"

"I can tell this things is smart," He looked down and pull out his green Chaos Emerald, "It probably knew I had this, these things are legendary; it'll probably be after Knuckles for the Master Emerald." He paused, "I think this thing knew how to get to me, but it's just a theory." He walked to the side, heading for the door.

"What about the other emeralds?" Tails asked approaching him,

"Who ever has them, we've got to get it from them before that thing finds it. The thing probably went after her because she had the blue one."

"Yeah," Sonic said hesitantly.

"Its got one now, six left." Shadow frowned, "Who has the others?"

"Uhh…" Sonic searched for the locations and the caretakers in his mind, "Amy has one, Rouge stole one from the museum, I think. Umm…Tails has one powering the whole house…Knux has one I'm sure of it, I don't know where the last one is."

"I'm going for them," Shadow leaned down to get his gun. His eyes ran across Mina resting on the couch, he stared at her face.

"Watch her," He mumbled picking up his gun. "Call everyone; I'll be there in few minutes tell them and hang up; I'm going to the echidna's first." He walked to the door.

He paused as he put his hand on the door knob;

—_I won't…I promise—_

He didn't turn his head as he spoke "If she wakes up; tell her I'll be back." He walked out, not looking back.

"Sonic," Tails asked hesitantly, "Do you think this is gonna work?"

"I don't know bud…" Sonic sighed and looked at the door, "I'm having trouble understanding this whole thing…"

"You think he's telling the truth or you think he's doing it just to get all the emeralds?"

"Shadow? Na, he'd never hurt Mina in order to do that," Sonic crossed his arms and took a deep breath, "If he wanted the emerald he'd get them from us by force, but I don't he'd ever go as far as to get Mina hurt, he'd probably just steal it quietly…besides he's the one who decided to give each emerald a caretaker."

"That's true…" Tails said quietly. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"No way dude…" Sonic yawned, "If anyone's going to sleep it's me, that couch is mine anyway I bought it remember?" He pointed at the deep blue two person sofa in the corner, "Besides, you gotta watch her." He walked over to his couch.

"Man…this ain't fair…" Tails grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

**

* * *

Angel Island;**

Why the huge floating island was touching the earth's ocean it didn't care right now. That bounty hunter was on his trail and closing in. The only way to lose was to lose it in uncharted land; thankfully the bullet wound has healed rather quickly, no more fresh bleeding. He felt for his aid kit on his side, the moderate sized oval shape was still clinging. It ran its fastest into the forest.

_**---**_

It snarled its purr when it lost track of his bounty. He growled lowly when it jumped the gap between the two lands. He followed, jumping the gap between lands. The map in his mask was useless right now; it walked deeper into the island. His mandibles tapping the inside of the mask, recording the route he took. His radar flickered, bidding him to pay attention in the northwest direction; huge energy signal was setting it off. It followed the energy, hoping it could find it before he was killed.

_**---**_

A good spot. Very dark, lots of trees, almost no light and very secluded. It planned its escape; this painful process would make him give the location away. The oval shaped object sat on the floor before him. He had his good leg on its knee and his bad legs gently on foot.

Pressing the top of the oval shape kit led to the quick, snappy opening. The sides extended revealing multiple thin racks with small tools. The bottom had a large oval cup and three flat but sophisticated tools inside. He took the tools out and left the oval cup inside; one of the tools was like a gun with no handle, but a skinny barrel with a thick body; he grabbed it and gripped it. A small white flame burst out; he set the center of the oval on fire, it was controlled inside.

He took a syringe lying on the second to the top of the total three extended racks. He squeezed the sides and squirted the liquid inside the needle into the flame, giving it purple tint at the edges. As the flame burned he took a small rectangle piece of dry-wall material; it was his native flame charcoal, the material was like dry-wall but it was from his home planet. He grabbed it, it was small; he crushed it in one hand and dropped it in the fire. Quickly it became soft and mushy; he used a flat alloy tool and gathered some of the melted material.

He looked at his wound, his eyes softened as he prepared for the pain. He furrowed his brows as he neared the alloy to sear the bullet wound with the material.

_**---**_

It was a mix of the sound of the t-rex roar off of that dinosaur movie he saw once and a jaguar's roar at the end. It scared the shit out of him; he was spooked when he noticed a bush rustle in front of him. He stood up, both fists up; boxer style.

The invisible figure made thumps as it walked out of the big bushes at the base of the trees in front of him and the shrine. He could see the figure outline well, it was looking at him; its eyes glowed bright white for a second. It slowly walked to the base step of the shrine; He growled when it invaded his holy place. Knuckles felt his fur stand when he saw the huge figure; the moon's dim light did not help with its already menacing appearance.

The thing purred, it didn't flinch Knuckles. He hopped down to the step above the base step, making them almost leveled at height.

"You got five seconds to leave," He barked, his right fist on call to punch at any second.

The thing tilted its head down slightly, it growled at him. It was looking at him as if to say '_And what are you going do about it?_' Still cloaked it swung at him with his left arm;

Knuckles heard the metal armor move as it lifted it arm. On pulse he caught it; he went wide eyed as he felt the strength of the creature. He held the bulk arm firmly; he pushed it away gritting his teeth.

Beneath the mask it was surprised at the strength of this 5.5 echidna, he caught the punch was amazing speed.

It let out a questioning and confused growl. It suddenly roared and tried to reverse the grip and grab Knuckles.

Acting with quick speed he slipped from the oncoming grasp and punched it where he thought the stomach was. It grunted once with a snarl; it snapped its single blade out to the full 3 feet and roared. The blood stained blade swung at him missing as Knuckles ducked. Picked him by his arm and threw him the large emerald, it stunned him for a few moments; it pulled back on something on its right arm. Two jagged arrows about 9 inches of a foot fired at him. One slashed his arm on the side and the lodged into his arm.

He grunted as his eyesight went fuzzy when he felt that burning pain. He looked at it, growling he pulled it out the exiting end; it slipped out easily, but very painfully. He felt it go numb, years of harsh living let him get used to pain, so this only stunned his arm. He got up and let his arm hang, the thing walked up the steps. With his good arm he punched the chest area with his knuckle barbs, the cloth covering the barbs did nothing to stop them from denting greatly into its armor. Knuckles felt that he had hit metal and growled when he saw it.

The cloaking was affected by the hit. The thing's dark colored body was revealed. He roared; angered with him damaging the cloaking mechanism; he swung with all his force at the echidna. Knuckles, in shock of staring at the freighting thing was hit brutally. He was knocked off of the shrine and hit the ground; he groaned as he looked up; Shadow aimed at the thing with his gun. He fired twice; the thing held his hand up and caught one. The other one reflected off the armor, he stared wide eyed at the thing;

'_What the hell?'_ He was confused as to how they was barely affected from the hit.

It purred as it stared at things on the floor. At Shadow's feet where the three emeralds he had gathered; his green one, the white one and the yellow one he got on the island. He fired twice again before putting a hand on Knuckles' shoulder. Knuckles grunted as he took the emeralds and hugged them; they were his originally…well except for the green one.

Shadow used Chaos control with out word and took Knuckles with him.

"No wait!" Knuckles shouted as the black hedgehog took him through the motionless surroundings at full speed. He had harshly grabbed him and dragged him through the ruins and into the city; thankfully he was being dragged through the air and not on the ground.

"The Master Emerald!" the echidna shouted as his duty was left to the Bounty Hunter.

The warp hole opened in front of Sonic house, he let the echidna go at the steps of the front porch.

"The Master Emerald!" Knuckles growled, "Take me back—ahh, son of a bitch!" He gripped the arm with the large wound. His gloves quickly took the red color as he bled more.

"You were gonna die! It's either that emerald or your life; even a stupid echidna like you should have at least some common sense!" Shadow barked, pulling the gun slide back, letting out an empty shell.

"Why are we here?" He asked pulling the two emeralds he had dropped.

"That thing is after emeralds, we need to figure this whole thing out before it hunts each of us down, now get his ass inside!" Shadow said at first to Knuckles, but barked his order at Sonic who was now watching them.

"We have to get him medical help!" Sonic said noticing the arrow wound. Shadow turned around to find the next emerald. "We gotta take him to hospital."

"No!" Shadow said turning around quickly, "You do that; it'll only cause questions; then that'll lead into a panic! He'll live; doesn't he have anything in that lab of his?" Shadow pointed at Tails who was now standing next to Sonic.

"No way man, this is way outta of our league, we need help!" Sonic tried to reason.

"Listen faker," Shadow growled, "If it's after the emeralds, its gonna hunt down every one of us; Rouge, Amy, you, him, Mina and him. The only way we're gonna stop it is if we stick together, that thing might be able to take us on one or two at a time; I sure as hell know it can't take us all on at once."

Sonic gasped upon hearing his vague plan, "So you're saying risk all our lives at once to take it down? Are you fucking crazy?"

"It's either that or have it do what it wishes with all seven emeralds and the Master one too!" He paused, waiting for an answer, "Do you think being a hero is just battling Eggman and fighting his stupid mindless robots? As long as that thing is looking for these emeralds, it's gonna hunt us, either we kill it first or let it kill **all of us** and take the emeralds!" He growled in his throat.

Sonic gulped. He stared at his friend on the floor and then his little buddy at his side. Both waiting on his answer.

**

* * *

Hoped you liked it.**

**Next chap might be the one bumped up to M, just to let you know.**


	3. Checkmate

**Hunter's Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic; he and related characters belong to Sega. Predator(s) belongs to their proper owner(s).**

**To Phoenix the Eternal**; thank you, glad to see you don't criticize me for a lot of my background or music tastes or the fact that I'm not a fan of Knux/Julie-Su, though I don't always put in a nice way, if you like the couple; that's fine, it's your opinion and liking, I respect that as long as you respect mine. About the Predators and why they've killed; I don't read the comics but using my imagination and the fact they never killed a dying old man or pregnant woman shows that they have mercy; and I will apply that, but I need you to remember a couple of things; their ranks or labels and youth and pay close attention to the next chapters; more insight to these hunters will be given, and things will clear up later; keep reading…it'll all be known soon…soon…I have no idea why I wrote that so evilly…or twice for that matter.

**Bloodyvampire701**; short and simple; thanks for reading.

**Enjoy, I had it pre-written or semi-prewritten, the two week break was a little sad but very relaxing I must say, I got knew ideas for everything now; getting them down on paper/computer screen is the hard part.**

**Chapter Three — Love and War**

**Angel Island;**

It roared letting it know he was after him. He was fearless; he enjoyed hand to hand combat. The blood shed; the hitting of blades, the stealth used; the force and brutality of the armor breaking and the flesh being cut; he enjoyed war. He heard its roar from the searing; it got lucky, uncharted land was its escape.

He ran after it. It was heading off the island; the gear could be heard clanking and thumping from its heavy body's running. He chased the faded yellow foot prints he could see on the ground; it was heading back into the city. No matter if it got away for now; it was in their blood to hunt for fun; sooner or later it would give into another trophy need. He admitted he had the thirst as well which is why he killed the ones that tried to protect that one mongoose; any fight is a good fight; no matter what kind.

He wondered why it had been at her living quarters before and then why it left like a coward; was it the because of the energy signature? It might have been trying to hide using it.

He purred as he followed the tracks. He checked the stats of his plasma blaster; it was full on energy.

**(2:12 am)**

She didn't call anyone; it was way too late for that. Hell, she'd be cranky if anyone called her at this hour. But now she walked around her room, trying to forget her horrible nightmares.

She was safe from peeping toms from getting a look at her in purple silk nightgown. It was very short, she bought two weeks ago, since she would only be sleeping in it she didn't mind if it was a little short and kind of a hip hugging fit. It the end of the nightgown was above the halfway point of her thigh. It was comfortable and she never slept with windows or blinds open so no one would be ogling her from outside. Though only problem was, very strangely, it was very chilly whenever she wore it.

She bent over and turned on the other lamp on the left side of her bed.

And at the same time the world recognized white warp that recognized as Shadow's entrance formed behind her.

He had closed his eyes when he ran; it made it more pleasant for some reason. He had learned a cool new advantage of the Chaos warp; he could use the emerald and cut a hole and pass through just about any object. People, were the only ones that it didn't work on…and the girl's spa room.

He opened his eyes as motion returned to normal for him. He looked to the left as he stood in the center; no one. He looked to the right:

His eyes went wide as the sight not to mention his cheeks turned redder than Knuckles' fur.

She clicked the lamp on before she had noticed. She stood up straight and turned around, she had that 'Someone's behind me, but how?' feeling.

She was right.

Yelping she tried to cover her very exposed legs, the ones that Shadow had been gazing at. She grabbed the covers on the bed finally realizing that her hands could barely cover the sides of her nightgown, let alone her whole thigh. Covering her self shoulder to toe he swung with her open palm.

"You pervert!" She yelped, blushing with embarrassment. After slapping him out of his eye humping, she; out of habit tightened the covers on her body which didn't help the staring aimed at her curves;

'_This is the girl who's in love with that faker? What the hell happened in the last two weeks?'_ He couldn't believe his eyes. _'Focus! That thing could be on its way any second!'_ He shook his head and cleared his mind quickly.

"I need your Chaos Emerald," He said looking into her eyes and nowhere else.

"You come into my house, ogle me in my nightgown and now your demanding my Chaos Emerald; Ultimate life form or not, just who the hell do you think you are?" She shouted gripping the fabric of the covers from underneath.

"I don't have time for this; give me the Chaos Emerald; something is hunting us down for them!"

"What are you talking about?" She shook her head and groaned, clueless as to what he was shouting about.

"Amy, where is your Chaos Emerald?" He barked getting fed up with this conversation.

That purr was the last thing he needed to hear;

'_Could this night get any worse?'_ He gripped his glowing emerald and clicked the laser aim on his gun. Turning around he glared around the room;

"S-Shadow, what was that?" The pink hedgehog asked nervously.

"Where's the Emerald?" He growled.

"I-Its downstairs, the basement." She shook as her legs wobbled with fear.

Upon hearing her answer, a purr revealed its location. It was right in front of them, in a corner of the bed room. It took a few steps forward; Shadow noticed that it was slightly hunched forward; it was a little too tall for the room. Its eyes glowed a bright yellow and faded back to the clear camouflage just as quickly as they lit up. It growled fiercely once and quickly, like a lion's.

"W-What the hell is that?" Amy yelped as she saw the figure's shape, she stumbled backwards onto her bed.

It made a soft and questioning _'Rwar?' _sound on seeing Amy panic. It growled at Shadow who had aimed at it, it growled at him as warning. Inside the mask, only to him; a humming noise sounded as his mandibles switched the type of vision from his natural heat only eyes to a blue x-ray type. Lines of red and green seemed to fume through vents on the floor of the wall.

They filled the entire three level home; the top floor was filled only to the floor, vague colors. The second level was filled top to bottom the strength of the energy was weaker than the bottom but stronger than the top floor. The bottom level had the thickest color and was filled top to bottom with the red and green hazes.

He looked down and purred upon seeing the brightly glowing object; it was colored white; which meant it was red in color, it had red and green lines venting excessively from all around it. It was resting on a cushion in the bottom level of the home. It looked at Shadow and noticed the object similar to the one downstairs; it gave off blue and yellow vapors. He changed the vision back to heat, the colors from before and the vapors were gone.

Shadow gritted his teeth as he saw it look down. He wasn't sure but he could only assume that it could feel or see the energy of the Chaos Emerald;

'_Damn it. Now what to do? Its looking at my hand, it knows there's one downstairs. I can't let Amy die—'_

The dual blade on its right arm made a metal sheathing sound as it extended out quickly. It snorted like a bull once as it walked two steps closer.

Shadow could hear its bones cracking as it made a fist and flexed its fingers. He backed away; the thing only moved closer. Another blade snapped out of its other arm; he gazed at them, they had to be at least 3 feet. It growled once more; he acted on impulse.

He fired once randomly hitting it in the chest and used Chaos Control to get Amy to safety. It growled at the empty room; he saw him once and he flinched as the bullet lodged itself in the metal armor. He blinked once the two hedgehogs were gone. He changed his vision; night, nothing; electrical: nothing; heat: nothing; x-ray: nothing; energy: the area was filled with white lines.

He tilted his head as he stared the room in silence. The hedgehog had disappeared in less than a few seconds; did he use the jewel? He wondered…snorting he shook his head and kicked down the door. He hunched the entire way to the bottom floor.

The few trees, the flies, the wind; all was almost motionless; slowly they barely moved a millimeter. The tree swayed to the left but remained still, the trash bag in the middle of the air refused to go down. The air was still and the bugs silent as he bolted through the city. His air shoes hummed quietly as he jetted through the streets.

'_Damn it…that's two…how the hell did that thing get in there without making a sound? Arrgh, that thing is making me choose between lives and the damn Chaos Emerald…not that I care of course but I can't let Amy or Mina suffer just because that thing is after some damn diamond.' _He growled at the thought, _'And after I bitched at the faker about the Chaos Emeralds…I knew we never should've entrusted woman with the emeralds…What now? The plan was for us—Tails, Sonic and Knuckles to take it down…now with Mina and Amy we're crippled—then we have to add in Rouge. I know that dumb echidna is gonna want to tag along…I swear if this gets anymore complicated I'm gonna shoot myself.'_ He shook his head, frowning at the small amount of possibilities they could take right now.

"Where are we going?" Her voice was faint at this speed.

He didn't hear her, and before she knew it, she was in someone else living room.

She yelped as she stood before Sonic, in nothing but a nightgown and bed blankets. She hugged the blankets more.

"What happened? Where's the emerald and why did you bring Amy?" Sonic demanded his answers, he was frustrated not angry.

"It cut me off faker; it was already in her room!" Shadow barked back.

"What happened to our lives or the emeralds?" Sonic retorted.

Shadow gritted his teeth and growled back. He had a point; Shadow wasn't doing what his plan called for. "I wasn't going to let her die; did you get a hold of Rouge?"

"No…" Knuckles mumbled as he came with a blood soaked bandage around his arm. "She's not picking up." He stared strangely as he noticed Amy standing up nervously, "Whoa…why are you—"

"—don't ask, just get me some clothes! That pervert barged in on me and I didn't have time to change—what are you waiting for? Get me something to wear!" She yelled angered.

"I am not your servant!" Knuckles growled back

"Listen you, if you don't get me something decent to wear right now that cut is going to be the last of your worries!" She roared.

"There are some tee-shirts and shorts in one of the closets upstairs, just do it Knuckles." Sonic pointed to the steps.

He growled quietly as he reluctantly obeyed. He stomped up the steps grumbling something about murder.

**_----_**

She rolled over as it slammed its dual blade into ground, just missing her ribs. It roared loudly as she kicked it with her heel at full force; good thing she was wearing her jump suit this night. Rouge's heel dung into its abdominal flesh about a quarter of an inch; she gagged at the sight of the green blood. The creature still cloaked crouched on one knee above her body; she had been avoiding death by just little bits.

It activated its other blade; the single one. It jabbed at her head; quickly she tilted her head and avoided it. She took her heel out of the wound and kicked with both feet at it. She sent it stumbling backwards, it grunted as it slowly recovered and got back to its feet. The single blade extended to 3 feet, making her growl;

"Can't fight a real woman with your fists, huh?" She retorted flexing her fingers.

Another purr made the one she was fighting looked to the side. It revealed itself and ignored Rouge. As it looked to the side it growled fiercely, it held up its hand as if were holding cup. Its dual blade extended as it balled a fist.

Rouge ducked for the nearest wall when she heard a low and violent whirling sound. A small ball of white and red flew past her and almost hit the thing standing in the middle of the road. The ball made a small explosion sound upon impact of the ground and made small foot deep crater. She peeked above the short brick stair case that she was hiding behind. They were in the more rundown parts of the city. Not one of her brightest ideas tonight to cut through this area to cut 30 minutes off of the forty-five minute walk around.

Her eyes went wide as she noticed two of them. The one she had been fighting had three slashes across his mask; the one that growled as it walked down the inclined street had yellow mark across its mask (Assassin). It extended two dual blades as it roared in returned to a purr made by the one with three slashes (Bounty Hunter). The bounty hunter was at least seven feet; the assassin was 6.8 or 6.9, in short the bounty hunter was much taller. Rouge's confidence was crushed when the second appeared, and the fully visible weapons and armor and deadly appearance did not help.

The assassin suddenly bent its knees and roared; making the bounty hunter flinch. They exchanged _'Rwar'_ sounds;

'_What the hell are they doing? Its like they're talking to each other.'_ She assumed.

Her curiosity engulfed her and urged her to watch.

The bounty hunter charged at his foe and stabbed at its ribs. The assassin grabbed the oncoming arm and flipped the bounty hunter over. He slashed it in the arm, squirting the glowing green blood in a line on the floor. He would not let his competition get him this time, the bounty hunter ignored his wound and grabbed the assassin's foot; he jerked the foot back causing it to fall.

He quickly got to his knees; he stood straight as he slashed the assassin across the mask, making a new mark from the cheek area to the mouth area. The bounty hunter withdrew his blade as he punched it across the face.

The assassin aimed blindly with his arm and fired one of his arrows. The Predator's blood sprayed in the air. The bounty hunter stumbled onto its back gripping the arrow cut; it had cut only the side but it was deep. He growled as he got up; the assassin extended his blades to the full 3 feet; he charged at full speed; his shoulder first hoping to uppercut it with the blade.

The bounty hunter saw the attack and ducked; and sideswiped it with his dual blade. Both of his blades dung pretty deep into the flesh as he slashed it through the flesh; cutting the lower rib area. He pushed it out causing more damage and more blood to spill out; he roared at his attack's success.

The assassin snarled and spun around and tried to his it in the back. The bounty hunter's armored arm caught the blade as he spun around. The assassin pushed him down and pounced on him, they fought one under in the position.

Their blades clashing repeatedly; their arms avoiding cuts and their once flawless armor earned true Predator battle scars. This was a blood-battle; not hunting or training or the manhood hunt. They fought each other; one predator against another, this was the ultimate battle for a young Predator.

_**---**_

Rouge had thrown up at the sight of the blood they had been shedding. It was on the walls, the street and of all place the slums of this damned city. These two fought to the death when there was no one nearby; just her luck. And at the same time she was amazed as she watched two never before seen creatures battle brutally.

She flinched at the one with the yellow slash roared in pain as the on he was on top of had driven its blade through its arm. She gasped as the one with torn arm used its other arm to smack the bounty hunter across the mask with a balled fist. It growled once as the bounty hunter yanked his blade out of the wound. The assassin stood up and pulled out where his blade had penetrated deeper into the rib area of the bounty hunter. Instantly it turned invisible and ran off; the bounty hunter sat up and slowly got to his feet. He gripped his rib wound and looked at his blood stained arm. He turned invisible and ran off in a different direction. Both had cloaked to avoid attention; the glowing green blood stains where a good give away though.

She clutched her pounding heart; then she remembered her bag. It was still turned over on the side walk;

"Oh no…" She whimpered, "It got it!" She looked for her purple emerald.

She had no idea why it attacked her but it was safe to assume it was after the emerald. After all, it grabbed her up by the arm and ripped her purse off her shoulder. She started attacking as soon as it turned the bag upside down, trying to empty it.

Another purr made her fearful to turn around. She looked behind; another one stood, his body turned slightly to the side. She backed away; now completely fearful of what these things were capable of. She noticed a purple glow in his hand;

"Give that back!" She ordered.

On each of its arms a single blade snapped out spooking her. She nervously backed away;

"Uhh…no problem you can keep it." It growled at her offer. It took to two steps towards her before snarling again. It placed the emerald underneath its hidden gun mounted on its shoulder. The shoulder mechanics whirled when it locked it in place; the gun popped up and bent forward; on call for shooting.

Rouge froze when she saw the gun's large round tip glow bright purple. It made deep whirling sound and beeped. The thing purred as it aimed.

Two sparks and banging sounds made the gun turn and the third thing's body (the Elite) leaned to the side; no blood shed though.

A slug of plasma energy misfired and screamed past Rouge and melted a chunk of concrete wall behind her, the hole was about the size of car tire. Rouge took control of her body and stood up to take cover as she saw something red tackle the Elite. He turned it face down it pinned down. He fought with great difficulty to keep it down with one good hand. It threw him off and at Rouge's feet.

Growling the thing turned invisible and disappeared in the cover of the dark. Knuckles got up chase after it;

"Knuckles don't even try it!" Rouge grabbed his arm and held him back. She looked at his other arm and gasped, "Knuckles what—" She stopped herself.

"That thing has another emerald!" Another dark figure jumped down as he spoke, "Damn it all! Shadow couldn't you have run any faster?" He barked

She recognized Shadow with his trademark gun in his hand when he jumped down.

"Listen up you stupid echidna; I didn't have to drag you along; I didn't expect to bring extra luggage. You tagged along; I can't run that fast when I carrying someone on my back!" Shadow pulled the slide on his gun and popped the empty shell.

"Thank you," Rouge sighed with relief, "I didn't need your help though." She remarked with pride.

"Oh don't give me that crap; if it weren't for us half your body would be melted or slammed on the wall!" Knuckles retorted, he wanted some credit for the rescuing her.

"Yeah right," she huffed, "How'd you two know I was here?"

"You always stay out till 3, and you always come around here if it's getting too dark." Shadow looked around for any sign of danger.

She crossed her arms and huffed, "Stalker," She spat; it was basically true, "What were those things?"

Shadow caught her choice of words, "What do you mean 'things'? There's only one; unless…"

"There are three; two of them just fought and left, that one caught me by surprise." Rouge pointed at the blood on the street.

"Wait there's more than one?" Knuckles interrupted, "Are you sure?"

"Does it look I like did that to the one you just fought?" She pointed out the large amount of green blood on the floor of the streets and walls.

"This can't get any worse," Shadow's eyes widen, "If there's three, then that means they could all be after the emeralds! C'mon when have to go back to Sonic's! We left three over there!"

"Wait a sec—cond." Before Rogue could even finish Shadow had run off. She sighed as she stared at the empty space, "Looks like we're running it."

"We'll be lucky if we can even make it past the park."

"You need to look at the bright side of things Knuckie," She teased. He frowned at her little nickname for him; it was embarrassing but better than Knucklehead.

"I've had an arrow shot through my arm, there are three things hunting us down for the emeralds; we can't see them; they can kill us before we know it! I think the best thing we got going for us right now is the fact we haven't died yet!" He growled suddenly.

"Oh shut up and c'mon. I'm gonna get my emerald back!" She winked, he frowned; still unsure, "We can make it together, your always so down and grumpy c'mon." She smirked, and nudged him on his good shoulder, "Get over it, you die; you die, ain't nothing you can do to stop it!" She started jogging away.

He looked up at the bright moon, "I fucking hate you." He ranted as he ran off after. "Wait up, you're gonna kill yourself if you go alone!" He yelled trying to get her to stop.

_**---**_

He purred silently; they didn't hear him. Lucky for him they didn't, along with his burning ribs he had to deal with the nearly ripped arm. He looked at it; the bounty hunter's blade torn a large and deep cut; now searing it was going to an even worse pain. There were two cuts, both deep and almost symmetrical; the dual blade had cut towards the center and ripped out the side. Some of his flesh had healed but the majority rested on the arm. The arm was covered from just below his shoulder to his arm in blood. He could barely flex the hand on the wounded arm.

Snorting he reached for his medical kit. He grunted as the stinging pain from his ribs reacted to his movement. He gritted his ugly teeth and opened the kit. As quickly snapped open he looked to side of the rooftop he was on.

Using the targeting on his gun he zoomed in on the fleeing echidna. He followed the bat up the sidewalks of the road. She turned around as she ran and waved for him to run catch up; how could she expect him to do much if he had a badly injured arm. He watched as he grabbed the tools and started his special healing product. He started the flame and melted the searing material but grabbed a bright blue colored syringe.

He frowned as he looked at the point; squirted it to make sure it worked. He snorted as he looked at his arm. He aimed at the nearly dead flesh that rested on his arm. He slipped into the opening; piercing the sensitive flesh underneath.

The pained of the needle made him look up and grit his teeth. He roared a loudly as he injected a good amount of blue liquid. He gasped a he pulled it out; the pain was burning. He growled as he sprayed another small amount on his large rib wound. Tucking it away he extended his arm and held it straight and tensed. He sued his other arm and used a flat tool to pick up some of the melted material.

He furrowed his brow as he neared it.

He pressed it hard; making it sizzle and burn the partly living flesh and good skin together. His green blood rushed to the reconnected flesh. He smeared the material trying to sear the rest of the wound. He used the rest to searing his rib tissue.

All of this was not done in silent of course.

After the painful process he looked to the side again. The two had not made it out of sight. They had just made to into the park; with roof hopping he could make it there easily. He looked at his gauntlet; opening it he checked his plasma gun stats. He checked the energy of the red Chaos emerald he had; he re-routed his gun power to tap into the brimming power of the crystal. The gun's barrel extended revealing a smaller inner barrel; it was about a foot long now. The lines of the gun glowed bright red as he charged it. He carefully used his hurt arm; searing closed it but it left it sore. He wobbled as he gripped the ledge of roof.

**(2:48 am)**

"There are three of them!" Shadow shouted as he exited his speed warp. He was in the center of the room; Sonic, Tails, Mina, and Amy, who was dressed in a big tee-shirt and loose sweatpants, all stared at him. Mina had woken up and immediately asked for Shadow and was sadden to find out he left on important matters.

"What?" Sonic asked, not hearing a thing he said,

"There are three of those things; Rouge saw two of the fighting each other and another one almost killed her."

"What about the emerald?" Sonic asked.

Shadow sighed, "Its using it power a gun on its shoulder."

"Well what now; we can't take on three of them!" Sonic looked at him.

"We need to get these emeralds out of here and take back the other ones; we need to get them out of here." He pointed at Mina, Amy and Tails, "Screw the old plan, if they want these emeralds they can get 'em from me—"

"Are you nuts?" Sonic interrupted, "Look I don't care if you're the ultimate life form or not, even you have limits Shadow! Tails said if your internal robotic systems are badly injured, you're dead, Mina and Amy told me about this thing. There is no way—"

_(Bounty Hunter: Rooaaaar)_ It howled all around waking neighbors and nearby people.

"Shit," Shadow growled, "Listen up, Sonic this is the last time I'm gonna tell you or any of you—get the hell out of here!" He barked.

"Shadow you're gonna get slaughtered!" Tails yelped.

"This isn't bravery or heroics, this is suicide Shadow!"

"I never said I was being I hero; I could care less about that; I'm just keeping an old promise to an old friend." He said sternly.

"What about mine?" Mina suddenly shouted, "You promised you wouldn't leave me; you said you'd help me—"

Shadow growled, "Sonic get her out of here…" Sonic froze; he didn't want to abandon his friend, "Now!" He growled.

"I'm not leaving, what are you trying do? You're just gonna get yourself killed!" She shouted, stomping her foot.

"If that thing catches all of us here with three emeralds, no one is getting out of here." Shadow yelled, "Sonic get her out of here,"

The blue hedgehog gritted his teeth; he didn't like this plan at all. "C'mon, hate to say it but he's right; let's go before it gets here."

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself!" Mina screamed. She snatched her arm away from Sonic who had tried to pull her away, "You act like you have nothing to lose, is that what you think?"

He frowned. He pulled the side back on the gun and let it snap back in place, "I don't," He said, "Now leave before that thing gets here."

"No!"

"Mina he's not gonna move; he's trying to help us, just let him," Sonic pleaded knowing Shadow wasn't going to back down, "Tails get Amy and fly as far as you can, try not to be on the ground too long."

The fox nodded as he took Amy's hand. He only got as far as the door when she got cement feet, "Shadow; don't do this." She said quietly.

The purr was louder, "Shadow just come with us, leave the damn emeralds!" Amy pleaded walking towards him.

"And then what? Leave 'em just so that can hunt us down and kill everyone in the way?" Shadow turned around and faced them;

"Why do you act like you have nothing to lose?" Mina shouted, closing the three foot gap.

Shadow gave one hard look at the blue hedgehog on his left. Sonic knew what to do;

"Let's go Tails, Amy c'mon we gotta go." He started walking towards the door.

Amy looked lost, "What about Mina—" Sonic grabbed her arm and yanked her away. "Shadow be careful!" She shouted as Sonic zoomed away with her. Tails started running and flew off after them.

The yellow mongoose stared at the ebony hedgehog before her. He stood up straight, his eyes locked with hers. His frown faded into a straight line. Her blue-green eyes kept him looking at her; he couldn't look away.

"I'm not leaving without you," She frowned.

"Why can't just leave me alone?" He asked, his mind mixing up thoughts with speech.

"Because, I-I—I don't want to lose you," She felt her cheeks flush with heat. "You think you don't have anything to lose…but…I do…" She looked away, "I don't want lose you…please just come with us." She took his empty hand, lacing her fingers with his.

He gently broke their laced hands, "Mina," He hated her for this. She was breaking that barrier he never anyone pass. It was a wall that blocked off anything that could make him feel again, "Go." He finally managed to say.

She gave him serious look, "No," She grabbed his hand again and gripped it, "I'm not leaving without you; we're in this together."

"Why are you doing this? Why can't just get I through your head that—"

"—because Shadow," She paused, "I love you." She flushed as she finally said it, "And I'm not going let you die like this." He stared at her at with big eyes;

'_Why now…of all times for this to come up, why the hell does it have to be now.'_ He froze as he took in her words, _'Love…Maria spoke of it once; she made it sound good. Two types she said; family and 'love' love. Knuckles said it was load of crap—hypocrite. What do I say back—I don't know what to say. I mean she's beautiful but I don't want to break her heart…cause I know I will—no matter how much I don't want to. Do I say the truth?'_

**(Same time)**

Rouge slurped the water. She swallowed another gulp and rested;

"C'mon, that thing was right behind us when it roared," Knuckles said frustrated, "Why the hell are we taking a water break?" He seemed slightly paranoid.

"Because I'm exhausted, I just fought for my life in case you forgot!" She took a deep breath and started walking, "C'mon we'll walk it from here."

'_I can't believe I'm actually following her…but then again I can't just leave her. I can let her get killed—no I'm caring about her, its just moral thing.' _He argued within his thoughts.

They were about six feet away from each other as they walked. Rouge led him through the sides of the park, looking back once in while.

Three minutes into their walking from the halfway point one of the trees rustled. A clear figure jumped in front of Knuckles; it immediately upper cut him. The crimson echidna flew back four feet from the surprise blow. He groaned as he opened his eyes, the Assassin picked him up by his throat and used his other arm to reach behind his ribs. He grabbed a staff; it was about two feet. He gripped it harshly and the top and bottom extended about two more feet. The ends grew one arrow point with four big long curved teeth; the staff was six feet long. The extensions grew small curved spikes randomly on the silver extensions.

It was cloaked; as was the staff. It made itself visible, growling as it neared the large arrow tip in between their close faces.

Knuckles gritted his teeth as the burning pain in his arm returned with rage. He groaned as the purred in his face; he could clearly see its yellow assassin mark; he wondered why it was doing this.

"You got five seconds to let go of him before I kick your head off!" The white bat had her body turned slightly as if charging her kick. She flapped her wings powerfully to keep her body up in the air.

The assassin turned his torso and head and looked at her.

"Let go of him," She glared and growled, "Now!"

The fierce creature let his grip go and dropped the echidna. Its gun made a small buzzing sound as it turned slightly and aimed at her. His two dual blades rushed out making her flinch in the air;

'_Great, I should have known…now I got three things ready to kill me; that gun, the blades, and that staff. Just my luck…'_ She frowned as she planned her next movements.

"Now Rouge!" Knuckles shouted as he ran behind it. Using the form of the armor and body he ran up its back and used his good arm a forced the gun to turn. Instantly his glove heated quickly; he let go as a bright red plasma ball shot out of the small caliber gun.

Surprised by the action the assassin fired his gun. He growled as he grabbed an arm behind his shoulder and threw Knuckles forward. Rouge kicked it in the chest cracking the armor there and sending it stumbling and falling back.

It got up as if nothing happened. It threw the rod at Knuckles, aiming at his chest. Knuckles dodged to the side but it caught the side of his arm; the curved spikes cut through the side of the arm. It ripped the cloth off and renewed the wound, carrying the red blood on them and led more into the air on the floor;

"Shit!" He groaned gripping the reopened wound, "Arrgh, the same damn place!" His eye twitched as the pain came back with vengeance.

The assassin extended his arm as he watched Rouge run to his aid. His hand fisted as he fired a net from a small hole just above the blade on his gauntlet. Four points wrapped around her and took her in the net's flight. They locked together at one point, her body curved into a fetal position as the net's force was overwhelming. She felt it tighten greatly and she felt the wire cut through her soft exposed arms and slice through her jumpsuits knee cover. Suddenly it stopped;

"_Rarrrr…_" It growled walking towards Knuckles.

Rouge began to tear in her uncomfortable and painful position. She watched as it changed its decision and walk to her. It grabbed the locked points of the net dragged her towards Knuckles. It picked her up by them and held her in the air in front of him;

It purred as it reached around its back; it came back cradling the red Chaos Emerald.

"Let her go!" Knuckles growled.

The assassin shook its head and shook the arm with the Chaos Emerald. It made him focus on it. Then he shook Rouge gently. He pointed at the emerald with its head then Rouge; his fingers loosened on the emerald and made the peace sign; it meant 2.

Knuckles understood its purpose, "Let her go…" He didn't want to give into its horrible blackmail.

It pointed to the ground; Rouge's blood dripped down into a little puddle on the ground. Knuckles gritted his teeth; the assassin tucked his emerald back under the guns shoulder holster.

"Knuckles don't tell him!" Rouge saw what the thing was forcing him to do, "Don't worry about me—"

The thing snorted and used its free and extended its blade. He brought close to her curved body and threatened to stab in her trapped condition.

"Alright, alright!" Knuckles growled, he slowly approached him, "Just let her go."

The creature placed Rouge down gently. He looked at Knuckles and pointed at the net; using his hands he laced his and brought them together tightly. He did it again and point to the net.

He was showing Knuckles what the net did. The echidna could only grit his teeth, "_Rwar_." It purred as it pointed to its gauntlet; he opened the top cover and pressed a few buttons.

"What are you doing—" It growled suddenly cutting him off.

Two lasers shot forth in between their four foot gap. They moved quickly and slowly began to outline a map of the city. The thing pointed at the three dimensional model of the entire city. Then it pointed at itself, Knuckles and Rouge. Then at the side of the red lined map; it was pointing a park.

Grounding his teeth again, Knuckles nodded.

"_R-r-lie-r._" It tried to say to him, "_R-an-r-d_." It made a 'slit the throat' gesture with its throat and pointed at him and then Rouge.

Knuckles understood its poorly growled words.

'_Damn, why can't these things be stupid and barbaric?'_ Knuckles paused before he moved his hand.

"Knuckles don't!" Rouge yelled.

Underneath his mask the assassin's mandibles tapped the buttons underneath.

Rouge's eyes widened as she felt the net tighten. She gritted her teeth and whimpered a little as she felt the sharp wires cut deeper. She felt them slice into one of her long sensitive ear; she couldn't help but scream.

"Stop!" Knuckles pleaded while gripping his arm. The net's whirling stopped, but Rouge continued to cry quietly. The thing pointed at the holographic map.

Knuckles studied the area; he felt so bad doing this. He looked for Tails' home. Once found he pointed at it;

"Three," He gritted through his teeth.

**That's Chap 3; yeah boy, hoped you liked it.**

**Peace, I'm out!**


	4. Cold Iron & Warmth of Another

**Hunter's Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic; he and related characters belong to Sega. Predator(s) belongs to their proper owner(s).**

**To all; Thanks again for reviewing, and to all those who read and don't review, eh, thanks for reading and using your time here, enjoy.**

**Now, then; **this one goes out to the little bitch reading Hunter's Night and personally messaging me. Most of the time; people who talk shit about me because I'm Hispanic and like rap; I can brush it off, I don't care really. I do what I like; I like rap; I'll listen to it; I live where I live; D.C. I act and talk how I want, I write differently sometimes. But now I gotta call you out, who ever the fuck you are **'HellKnite'** instead of flaming me behind a hidden name, come out in public you little wuss. Your threats don't mean shit to me; I'll get off this site when I feel like it; you think you can kick my ass? I dare your ass to come try, I'll give you my address and phone number; but don't waste my time with empty threats, if you gonna do something; I'm right here; anytime, bitch, anytime.

**Sorry about that, had to let him/her know**

**Chapter Four — Three Way Free For All**

After studying the area he pointed to, the map quickly scrambled and disappeared. The top closed and it walked over to Rouge. It stood above her with its blade still extended;

"We had a deal," Knuckles growled, "Remember," He said, assuming it could understand him.

It roared once, the lion like growl startling Knuckles. It grabbed the lock point and picked her up by it. It brought her closer to Knuckles; the net was a tear like shape with Rouge's weight pushing down. The top point had a thick mix of wires twisted together. It brought its toothed side of the blade and ripped it across the wire twist. The net instantly snapped opened and Rouge dropped to the ground with it.

Snorting it began to walk away. The Predator crouched down and picked up its staff. It turned invisible as it made the ends recede, it ran off; the darkness of the night giving perfect cover.

Knuckles ran to Rouge. Wobbling she used an arm to hold her self more upright. Whimpering she looked to her legs and noticed the amount of cuts and how deep the net had cut in. Her arms had the net marks lined in blood on her arm, her legs had little blood but you could tell where the net cut through. She felt the blood trickle down her left ear; she touched the wound, causing it to sting painfully.

"Why did you do that?" She moaned looking at Knuckles.

"Because…" Knuckles paused, "It was going to kill you." He pause again, staring into her beautiful eyes, "I-I can't let that happen." He fought the blush that rose up to his cheeks.

He looked at her wounds, "We need to get you some help. Can you walk?"

She nodded weakly. Knuckles aided her to stand up. Her left leg drooped as it gave to for a short second. She sucked her teeth with pain as her knee bent;

"Here," He brought her closer to his body, "Just hang on me," He said putting an arm around her and holding her up by her side. Carefully she placed her arm around him to pull herself up; careful not to touch his injured arm.

He dominated right now. The echidna was basically dragging her; she took small steps by hopping lightly on one foot but the net had done more damage than thought. She couldn't stand pressure on her left leg and couldn't walk well with her right. She grunted as she tried not to slow him down; right now she felt embarrassed.

She always said she never needed anyone and right now she had to depend on him to get help, but at the same time shouldn't help but like being this close to him…with the exception of her numb legs and bloody cuts, it would be great if it weren't for those. And the fact that thing was after the others, that too.

**_-------------------_(3:03 am)**

'_What happened? How the hell did I get here?'_ He thought as he broke off.

Shocked with himself, he couldn't find a word to say. Leaning back slightly he made his body upright. He stared into her eyes, his own enlarged with surprise.

She had a dreamy smile and daze. She stared at him her eyelids half down, she look she could fall down out of happiness. She had beaming smile across her lips like if the best thing had just happened to her. To him, her stare was like an angel day-dreaming.

"I…" He mumbled, "I'm…sorry?" He flushed heavily for the first time in while out of embarrassment.

Her mind snapped out its dreamy state, "Huh?" She blinked and looked at him blankly, "For what?" She blushed as reality came back to her and she realized what they had done.

"For doing that…" He muttered his blush fading slightly, "I don't know…what…came over me."

Mina had her mouth open slightly as her fingers ran across her lips. She let out soft dreamy sigh, she couldn't believe it. **_He_** kissed her, not her to him; he did it first. It just amazing how it came so slowly and yet so unexpected, it was seeing it coming but the thought that it would never happen that shocked her. She never expected anything like that from him; he had always kept to himself and ran around doing things for himself.

**_-------------------_**

_Quick Flashback_

_**-------------------**_

She met him when Sonic ran to knothole once. He was looking for him and tracked him down near the outskirts.

The legendry blue blur dropped by her house and brought him along. That was over a year and half ago; when they entrusted her with the dark blue emerald. Of course she accepted, but she tried to find out more about his friend, the dark black hedgehog with red stripes. She tried to find out who he was exactly, why did he carry a gun and about his personality. Within time she discovered not many knew much about him, not even Sonic. All she was told by anyone was that he was quiet, harsh and wanted to be alone.

Upon meeting Rouge, due to Amy, she was told that his past was dark; no one knew it; not even him. She learned fully of the events on Ark and why he was always away from people. His memories were vague or gone; probably to never be fully recovered or brought back. Slowly with bits of information she gathered she pieced together a statement, _"There's something I'm missing about him…Shadow the Hedgehog…what are you so intent on hiding?"_ she said to herself one day.

His spot was the Mystic Ruins, usually by the temple. She searched out for him there. Unfortunately she was never good at tracking. She walked through the chilly jungle. Moving creepers and hopping streams she still couldn't find him.

Passing another stream she jumped a large rock. Suddenly she stopped and stared at the mountain's side that dead ended her. She cursed at her stupidity; she led herself into wolf pack earlier. Panting she looked back; they were fast enough to keep up.

These underdeveloped creatures were more much menacing than their evolved counter parts. There were four; each had its own tone of dark gray fur with a few hairs of brown. One was on a large gray rock; two were right in front of her on the dusty ground. The fourth was on her left, blocking the only other hope she had of running off. They snarled, their razor teeth flashing as the fur on their neck ruffled. One shook its head and neck growling at her. It leapt off the rock and walked towards her, closing the half circle they blocked her in.

She whimpered and closed her eyes, hoping the death would be painless. She heard one bark and heard another whimper suddenly. She didn't want to open her eyes, hearing a tree brake and the wolves cry scared her. She flinched as she heard a growl; she couldn't but help but open one eye. She saw one wolf gritting its teeth growling at the air. It was in an attack position; it was facing the woods on her right. She looked to the side and saw three wolves lying down, one looked dead. One with all gray fur had a slash across its side, the others whimpered as they lie on the ground, almost motionless.

She looked back to the one on all fours. Right before her eyes a green bolt engulfed wrapped itself around of the wolf neck.

"Get the fuck outta here," A deep voice growled. The wolf whimpered and ran off suddenly hearing the voice. The others limped as they got up; they heard the voice too and limped away. The one with the slash remained on the ground; a green glow surrounded it. It was suddenly lifted and brought into the woods and hidden under their shade.

Mina trembled right now, her knees knocking with fear. She couldn't move; she was scared out of her mind. One dead wolf and the others scared away, all by a voice or something deadly enough to be recognized by its tone.

A dark figure walked out of the forest. His hand gripped a green emerald, she could tell who it was, even without his signature gun. She could never forget his eyes; they attracted her so much for some reason. The crimson color that matched his striped quills, how they looked when ever he had glanced in her direction. The few times she had seen him, she wanted to know more. It was curiosity, she wanted to know why; why hide, why alone, why isolate one's self from most of the world?

Well now she had a chance. He stood before her, his quills gently blowing back as the wind blew. His red eyes examining her from head to toe;

'_Its her again. What the hell does she want from me? She's been asking everybody about me, why is she here?'_ He locked eyes with her;

"What are you doing here alone?" He said with no emotion, "It isn't the best idea." Her shaking had stopped when he talked; he raised an eyebrow as she sighed with relief.

"T-Thank you," She said in nervous tone. This was her first time talking to him face-to-face, alone this time too, no Amy or Sonic or Rouge.

He huffed lowly, "Mmmm,"

His silence was worrying to her;

'_Is he mad? Why does he keep staring at me like that?' _She looked to the sides with her eyes, she felt nervous, like if she was next;

"Why are you following me?" He asked harshly losing his patience.

She broke her eye contact with him and looked away, hoping it would be easier to talk to him, "I-I uh…" His growl reminded her of the reason she came, "I wanted to talk to you." She said moving some her purple hair that hung in front of her eyes.

"About what?" He asked his voice still emotionless.

She hesitated, trying to find the right words, "…about you…" She flushed slightly when she heard how it sounded.

"Why?" He responded.

"Cause…" She paused, "Because you're always…alone, you never talk to anyone, why?"

He flexed his free hand, extending the fingers and then curving them, "I like the quiet," He said simply.

"Why do you avoid people?" She asked, now feeling more at ease.

"Because I like the quiet, I already told you," He said growling a little.

"Where do you sleep?"

"What?" He tilted his head to such a strange question.

"Where do you sleep?" She asked again, ignoring his strange look.

"No where." He groaned, this was getting on his nerves.

"Why don't—"

"—do these questions of have point?" His annoyance finally reached its peak.

"Yes, I want to know why do insist on being alone," She didn't let him speak, "Why do want to be away from everyone, why don't you want to make any friends—"

He forced himself to keep cool. He closed his eyes and spoke with a forced tone, "First of all, I don't like people; so I try to stay away from them. Second I don't have any friends nor do I consider that faker or the bat or any of their friends anything to me. Third; it's none of your business of what I do or choose to do, now then, I suggest you leave now before I leave and those wolves track you again; this time I won't help." He pointed harshly to the side.

"Who's Maria?" She asked, ignoring his statement. His eyelids rose up slowly and his looked softened for a second.

His arm let down and he gritted his teeth, "No one; don't worry about it, now get out of here." He said harshly.

"Rouge says that she's the only person you ever considered a friend. Why?"

'_God damn…this girl is gonna drive me insane. She worse than Amy! What the hell does she want from me? The only time I leave my gun behind…she wouldn't be acting like this if I had it.' _He frowned when she crossed her arms and waited for her answer. He huffed and began to walk away, fed up with 20 questions.

"Hey," Mina yelped following him, "You can't leave me here,"

"Why not?" He frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Cause…" She twiddled with her fingers, "I forgot how to get back to Knothole from here…" She looked down, he couldn't see but she smirked, knowing it would work.

Shadow rolled his eyes again, "_Oh my fucking god…_" He groaned, "Fine…" He growled, "I'll walk you back…" He half growled;

'_Can't believe I'm doing this…but then again…why do I actually feel bad about ditching her here?' _

"Thank you!" She squealed embracing him from behind/side, avoiding the quills on his back.

He gritted his teeth;

'_I knew I should have brought my gun…'_

He stared at her from the corner of his eye, "I don't like hugs…" He mumbled, making her snug on him break.

"Oh," She said timidly, "Sorry," He rolled his eyes again; his annoyance was already beyond its limits, he wished so badly in his mind that he had never left his gun behind. He kept thinking so much about how different this situation would be if he had that dark metal gun with the inner silver barrel.

He would slowly lead her towards the outskirts of the city. Many hungry creatures came forth and watched her walk with him. They dare not try an attack, animals from experience have spread word that he was a deadly person; it is best not to fight him. Any type of predator would spot her by the bright yellow fur, ready to pounce but then they would notice her dark escort, instantly they would turn and run off.

Unfortunately for Shadow, the curious mongoose would not leave him alone. Escorting her wasn't enough, she kept pounding him with questions; some personal, some random, some of truth or lie. He regretted not bringing his gun so much right now, and due to that fatal move; the mongoose would find out enough to piece together a picture of his past. Shadow would not speak much but when his mind couldn't take it he would mumble an answer and thus Mina found out a little more about him; what she didn't know is that she new more about him than anyone else had ever known from that one little walk back.

_**-------------------**_

_Okay not so short…End Flashback_

**_-------------------_**

He cleared his throat; knocking her out her wonderful day dreams that all traced back to her first kiss with the mysterious Shadow.

"Mina?" He asked not getting a good response from her. She had been lost in her lovely thoughts and was blankly staring at his chest fur, which he found a little bit uncomfortable.

"Huh?" She focused.

"You…okay?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah," She looked up at him, smiling still.

"So you're not mad—"

"—why would I be?" She leaned more, trying to get that great feeling of their lips together again. "Shadow…" Her tone was softened as she put her hands on his chest fur.

He was a little confused as she leaned on him more. He looked down as she leaned fully on him. He blushed as she put an arm underneath his and around him, resting the side of her head on his chest;

'_Focus Shadow…c'mon, you can't let her get to you; letting your guard down even for her is unacceptable.'_

"Don't leave me…" She said quietly. Her joy was killed when she remembered the situation.

She looked up, "You have to…" He said as she closed the short gap between their noses. She nuzzled her nose with his before starting another kiss. She wanted that feeling; it was one of the best things of her life that he had done to her.

Clinging to his neck by her free arm she moaned softly as she took breaths between mouth openings. She noticed he did the same; they both wanted it to last. She didn't care what happened; this was all that mattered to her. He on the other hand he wanted her to break off so she could get away. He broke off suddenly as the thought came to mind, he lost track of how much time had passed…

"Mm-mm-mm—stop!" He muffled breaking off finally, "Mina, you need to get out of here." He began to glare at her, as if ignoring their kiss. She wouldn't move.

A sudden double sheathing sound made him groan in his thoughts;

'_Today is not my day is it?'_

He mentally slapped himself for letting a distraction stop him.

His back to the door way that led to the kitchen now had the fully exposed and visible creature with its single and dual blades extended standing in it. Shadow turned around and tried to cover Mina with his body.

It was hunched forward and to the side as he was too tall for the room. His legs where straight, not bent as if to attack. Shadow was unsure what to make out from its body language; its arms with extended blades were relaxed and resting against its legs.

"Go," Shadow order sternly, "Now, I'm not gonna tell you twice." He said even though he had already told her over four times.

The hum of shoulder mounted gun made him grit his teeth. Shadow lifted his and pointed at the middle slash mark of the three, in between its eyes. The thing's laser aim was three red dots in the form of a triangle. It aimed so one fell on Shadow's cheeks and the top on bottom left dot were aimed at the of Mina's head, which was exposed slightly. The gun made a charging whirl sound, the tip began to glow dark blue.

"Why the hell haven't you run yet?" Shadow snapped his head to the side slightly. Mina instead attached herself to him, wrapping her arms around his body, careful of his quills.

"No!" She said, her voice ready break, "Don't do this; you have to stay with us." She hugged him tightly and tried to pull him back.

"I'm doing this to protect you. You'll only to get yourself killed if you keep this up! Just do what I say and get out of here!" He harshly pulled her arms off and pushed her back without looking.

The bounty hunter remained motionless, next to his right eye was the laser aim point. The object moved slowly, aiming at Shadow, who was acting weird in his eyes. He heard the black hedgehog speak unclearly; he spoke harshly at the female that now cried; for him it seemed. He titled his head at the questionable behavior, but then again, this wasn't like his home world, this one seemed…more sensitive in certain matters.

It purred again, letting them know it was still watching. Shadow turned around and focused, telling Mina to run away. Shadow aimed at the exposed area in the abdomen.

It growled once, his knees bending as it took a striking stance. It slowly crept towards him, if the hedgehog wanted to fight, than it was fight he was going to get. The Predator shut off his gun, the barrel cooled and vented a bit of steam.

Shadow put a hand to Mina's chest and pushed her towards the door as he backed up as well. As he approached the three emeralds on the ground, he kicked them behind and closer to the door.

The bounty hunter could hear unclearly and could care less of what the mongoose was crying about. He slowly moved his feet as Shadow did the same. He saw Shadow kick back the emeralds, and saw his plan. He was pushing the girl out.

Before she knew it she fell back, her foot missing the small drop of the doorway. She grunted as she looked up and saw the green emerald roll off the drop.

"No!" She screamed as she saw Shadow close the door.

_**-------------------**_

'_Hopefully she'll take the hint and run.'_ He locked the door so she wouldn't be able to run back in, though she tried; kicking the door and trying to pull it open, her screams muffled by the door.

"Don't you dare touch her," He growled at the thing that seemed to observe their every movement.

Shadow aimed at the leg and fired. The bullet hit the armor, causing a spark. Having started the fight, the bounty hunter proceeded to swing with its arm. They were only three feet away, the blade nearly caught Shadow, luckily he ducted in time. Seeing its legs spread, Shadow dive in between them and slid to the other side. On his back he fired the gun that was reactivated. The bullets hit each time, but it seemed so heavily armored that they only managed to dent it and dislodge its position moderately. The spun around and roared, he rushed the five foot gap and slashed upwards at Shadow. Rolling over Shadow dodged the blade and let it tear the couch's armrest off.

He got up and turned around, as he did, Shadow heard a snapback sound. The thing aimed with its arm and fired one arrow off of its right arm. Assuming he would dodge it, he jabbed with its dual blade to right. Terribly, he was…

The jagged edge ripped through Shadow's side, the blood instantly dripping out and onto the floor.

The pain was instant. He gripped the blade, he could feel the sharpness. He gasped and looked down; the blade was coated in a light color of his red blood. He grunted as he felt the searing pain through his rib area. He groaned as the bounty hunter yanked his blade back, tearing the long wound, even wider. Shadow sucked his teeth with pain as he felt the recent wound renew.

The bounty hunter punched him with the gauntlet of his arm. Shadow's body flipped onto the couch, his blood smearing on the cushions. Never letting go of his gun, he fired back in his defense, aiming on pulse he managed to land a hit to the arm.

The predator roared as it saw its own green blood gush out as the 12mm bullet ripped through his flesh and out the other end. The pain was intense but ignorable; he turned his body and slashed at the black hedgehog with his single blade.

Shadow kicked up his foot. The red colored alloy edge of his shoe stopped the oncoming swing from the side. He pushed his foot with all his force as the blade and metal clashed together and now deadlocked. His foot shook as did the arm of the bounty hunter. Shadow was too occupied with the shoe and blade to remember about the plasma gun.

He looked up upon hearing the humming sound. He twisted his foot and tilted the blade into an angle that let him roll off of the couch and fall to the floor, avoiding the blade that came at him once he removed his foot. The Ultimate Life Form ignored his pain and got to his feet, holding his wounded side he fire the gun with his free hand.

The bounty hunter could not ignore this pain. One ripped through his abdomen and the other into his leg. His vision fuzzed as he looked down as saw his own blood leaking, the green liquid only dripped out of his stomach when he looked down and clutched it. He saw the green liquid shoot out when the second shot burst through his right leg. Gritting his teeth behind the mask, he growled once fiercely and fired his gun.

The dark blue tip whirled and kicked up slightly when the power of plasma slug blazed out. It was about the size of a large tennis ball. Heavily colored blue, it grazed Shadow's shoulder, burning his dark fur right off. There was no bleeding; the heat was so intense it seared the cutting caused by the plasma itself. It was extremely painful and he had to pause for it, he couldn't bear to move his arm, letting go of his wound he groaned as he fell to a knee.

The bounty hunter let out a sinister huff. The hedgehog was very strong and persistent. He had to give him respect, and then he began to thinking in darker areas. That skull would much more valuable then the powerful jewel; so maybe after the Elite was killed, this hedgehog's skull would a great trophy for his collection. After all, the two he took from those others, were easy kills—this one was die hard. But first things, first;

Both blades receded as he walked slowly towards the stunned Shadow. He could see through thermal imaging that the hedgehog was badly injured, maybe with some recovery time he could put up a better fight, but then again, it could back fire.

Shadow groaned as he looked up. The pain was almost unbearable, his side and his shoulder. He wondered how he wasn't dead yet. Looking up he was amazed at the fact that this creature could took take so much. Three 12mm shots and it was barely affected; it bled and it wouldn't care; it would just pause and keep going. With its incredible endurance it picked him up by his throat.

_**-------------------**_

Outside she could only watch in horror at what she saw. Only a terrified gasp escaped her lips. She now wished she just listen to him and ran. Her fear had her deadlocked into watching him pull through like the incredible fighter she knew he was.

Sadly she couldn't turn her head and had to watch the horrifying shattering sight.

She broke the eye contact on the view, after his body slummed. She couldn't see the rest. She picked up his emerald. She believed it was all she had of him now.

The cold heartless killer picked him up by his neck. She saw him mumbled a few words and point at his body with his gun, as if to have stalemate. It would not accept it; its other hand, the one with the dual blade, extended at point blank range. The terrifying thought ran through Mina's mind; the blade ripping through his stomach area.

The blood the streamed out heavily, his white shoes covered almost instantly in red dots that ran down and dripped into a puddle in the ground. It didn't seem possible to her that he could ever be defeated, after all he fought the bio-lizard, destroyed an entire platoon of soldiers after him and had survived Ark's fall, but now, for his body go limp on the blade that was rammed through his body now had him lifeless, it just didn't seem possible.

Now she ran her fastest, hoping that this nightmare would end.

She cried as she looked down; his beautiful jade emerald, the one that rarely left his hand. She cradled it to her chest, never wanting to it leave her. It was all she had of him now. Her tears fell on it as she ran, she still couldn't believe it. She always thought of him as this emerald; lovely and eternal and powerful, with something special on the inside.

Her running turned into a jog as she reached the forest outskirts. She couldn't tell nor care if it was near Mystic ruins or Knothole. Her jog slowly became a walk. As she continued into the forest she whimpered more. Suddenly she fell to her knees, the white of her eyes pink now from her crying. She found everything in front of her distorted, for her vision was blurred completely by fresh tears that saw no end. She took deep breaths as she exhaled more than she inhaled.

She wiped the wet surface of the gem and stared at it. Her mind let her see into the emerald; letting her see him. His dark quills lined with red in the form of a stripe, the white patch of fur on his chest that was probably the most incredible thing that any girl could ever see on a man, which put him in his own league. Then his eyes, they had two sides. The always seemed like hard, cold red fire. No emotion, just harsh and brutal cold eyes that seemed to burn through you with pure anger and hate. They would kill if it were possible.

Then there was the side that she saw the most. The one side of his eyes that could let you see his truer self, it was the side that he blocked due to pain that he had suffered and he no longer wanted to deal with. Sonic once said that Shadow just seemed heartless, she wouldn't believe it, one look into his eyes and she saw a glimpse of a sweet creature hidden under a hard shell, only making an appearance in extremely deep situation. She saw a heart, a sweet mind, a caring personality.

The sad thing is a series of events made him block it all off, hoping to never let it out. She tried to get him back to the person she thought he wanted to hide; she would fail and realize that the only person that would see more than anyone else his inner personality would be her for some reason.

But now, he was gone. Just like that in an instant, he stopped and went limp. All she could do was cry, she couldn't think of anything but running away. She wouldn't stand a chance against a 7 foot killer from another planet, she felt so helpless. It was like all the years that she had gained her confidence with help from Sonic with her singing and other issues; it seemed all of that was shattered in mere seconds upon seeing him die. Without him she felt like there was nothing to look forward to, nothing to work for, nothing to impress or try to entertain. The hedgehog had become a nice part of her life; even though he didn't always act or say he appreciated what she did with or for him, she didn't care. A soft look and maybe a tiny smirk said it all to her. She didn't want to seem like a dumb madly-in-love girl but to her, he filled that special need in her life, whether he wanted to or not.

"Why?" She sobbed, "Why couldn't you just run with us, it wouldn't make you a coward!" She wept loudly.

On her knees still, she rested the emerald by point on the line created by both her thighs placed together. She stared at again, wiping her tears only to have more come out. She hunched over more as she felt more hurt in her heart than ever as their kiss came back to memory.

_**-------------------**_

"Do you think he's okay?" Amy asked with more worry in her voice than ever.

"I hope he is," Tails responded, yawning out of his need of sleep. The young fox had tired eyes and ruffled fur and his three little bangs were not neatly combed.

Sonic sat at the temple steps. The net he had on his hair was gone; he tossed it while he had been waiting for Shadow. Now he sat on the cold stone steps of the huge ancient building with an upset look. His frown had not faded since they arrived here, his usually happy emerald eyes were now dim and faded from the confident look he always had. He was now in deep thought. Neither Amy nor Tails dare bother him, seeing him with such a serious made them scared to ask him.

"I hope Mina got away too, that thing sounded really close…" Amy said to Tails quietly.

"I'll be back." Sonic said standing up suddenly. "Tails," He looked at his friend, "You see anything weird or even get that feeling, take Amy and run." Sonic was about to bolt off, but then a loud roared made him stop and glare into the woods nearby.

The brutal lion's roar had Sonic trembling with fear but he would not back down. If Shadow would make a sacrifice then he would have to do it too. He may not be able to scare it back or even seem like a threat but he could at buy Amy and Tails time to get away.

"Bring it!" Sonic shouted with anger. "Come see me! I ain't scared of you!"

As if on his call it deactivated its camouflage. It was so sudden, as if to answer his battle call. The Elite purred upon seeing him flinch at his sudden appearance. He watched from behind the mask, Sonic's thermo identified body let the elite see the hedgehog grit his teeth at him. His huff was amused in tone, it sounded like a low growl.

"Amy, Tails," Sonic said to his side, "Run, now." The two obeyed without question and slowly began to move. Tails took her hand and started into a sprint so he could fly off quickly.

'_No, no!'_ The blue blur thought as he saw Tails and Amy pushed inward into the Mystic Ruin's area plain. The culprit was another Predator…it had pushed them closer to the elite and away from the safety of the forest. It purposely pushed Tails and cut one of the tails, he had seen the fox fly; a two tailed fox would be a rare and fine trophy for him or for a collector to buy…later of course that would be taken care of.

It roared loudly; its arms lowered as the blades extended fully. The dinosaur like roar terrified Amy as she saw the blades snap out the gauntlets. Its head shook as did its long sliver ring decorated dreadlocks and snorted suddenly.

The elite shifted focus from Sonic to the more dangerous one. The Assassin had been getting on his nerves; this ends now.

Sonic backed away from the elite as he walked towards him to get to the assassin. They were a good twenty feet away from each other. Amy tried to tend Tails bleeding wound as the thing walked to the side of them, making them stuck in between.

"Run!" Sonic shouted as he saw they wouldn't move from their spots. "They're not after us! Run!" Before they could react another purr made the elite's and the assassin's head snap to the open corner of their broken triangle.

The bounty hunter jumped from the woods. His feet slammed to the ground with a roar, it shook its head and drew its blade weapons. The assassin let an offensive snort while the elite let out threatening roar. The bounty hunter shook its head, shaking its dreadlocks and roared powerfully like lion. The elite reached to its back and pulled out a staff. Its hands spaced out well, it held it with both, blades still extended. It roared once more at the two trackers.

Sonic could only watch in fear. Not even the legendary blue blur could take on three at once. On his rump he backed away from the elite near him and the bounty hunter closing in with its battle ready steps. Before he knew it, he had bumped into Amy and Tails who were doing the same as him.

They could only tremble in fear as they were in the middle of this deadly triangle.


	5. First Blood

**Hunter's Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic; he and related characters belong to Sega. Predator(s) belongs to their proper owner(s)**

**A/N: Sorry people for this horribly slow update, just been very busy lately. I hope that you keep a look out for this story, because though it doesn't seems like it, I am always trying to update, I have other stories and I try to keep my story focus balanced.**

Just let it be known, my eyes are basically blood shot and my brain is slightly fried from trying to see clearly and make sense of where I'm exactly going in the races you do in** "Need for Speed Carbon" **while going at a 203 miles an hour in a Toyota Supra; you cannot see a damn thing with the freaking blurs! (At least on 360) So I've been a little occupied and very off track, my bad and sorry, (Blame **Gears of War** too, that game is so vicious but really hard! I'm developing chainsaw and curb stomp habit, the bone crunch that comes after you just cut through or stomp down, popping the heads into the air too cool. Jamming a grenade in their chest is also making me stay with it for now. Bear with me, please.) I know that's a bad reason but ay, it's the truth. And I'm picking up **Sonic the Hedgehog** tomorrow (11/14) so that'll back up anything else on its way too but after the games are beaten, I'll have more time for focusing…I think.

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five — Vengeance

* * *

Painfully his lightly cut black eyelids opened. He looked up. The pain was so intense in his stomach; having a three foot dual blade ripped through your insides was not the most pleasant feeling. He gripped the torn wound below his chest; he looked at his formally white gloved hand. Through his blurry vision he could the see white glove had turn deep red. He groaned at the sight. He looked at the glass around him as he lay on grass of Tails' front yard. His mind raced as he tried to breathe from the tremendous blows the creature had struck him.

Not only a dual blade cut. It punched him in the chest, cracking something and it threw him out the window. As if leaving him broken on the cold ground wasn't enough it felt that tearing him a new arm wound had to be done. His eyes widen slightly, he still wasn't dead, sadly…now he to deal with everything…that meant everything, including what he did…

So now he gripped the staff wound on his arm. The sliced flesh bled gently, he didn't feel like staring at his own deep red blood, the wound hurt too much to ignore though. He flinched and twitched at the pain of his movement as he looked to his other hand. The black gun was still gripped in his hand. Forcibly he moved his beaten arm. It made as far as his chest and then it dropped dead across his chest fur.

"Fuck…" He groaned;

'_God…that thing beat me before I even had a chance to breathe. Man…I can't move at all, everything hurts…I'm so tired and exhausted; I need to get up though…what if it finds her? Why the hell did you take the emerald Mina?'_

He angrily gritted his teeth at the thought. Taking the emerald was the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. He wanted the thing to take the emerald, that way it wouldn't have any reason to chase her and she'd be safe.

…_I won't…I promise… _

He closed his eyes to loose consciousness. Her beautiful gleaming eyes suddenly flashed in his mind. He snapped his red orbs open at her face. The image of the deadly hunter entered his mind now. The thought of her death by that creature began forcing him to move.

Slowly he turned his sore body.

He exhaled deeply once he was finally on his stomach. The stingy pain of broke glass cut deeper into his front side wasn't really needed. Painfully he forced himself up on all fours. His arms wobbled from the weakness in his body, his legs felt like jelly from the beating he had received. The black hedgehog looked up and saw the distance ahead;

He groaned in thought, _'Man…I can feel my emerald though; its not that far away…still, man I can't even feel my legs or arms. I don't think I can even stand.'_

With that thought he collapsed. His weak arms gave out and let crash down on top of the broken shards of glass below.

'_This is why I hate people…'_ In memory he heard her giggle, _'I care about her now…and I kissed her…I knew I never should have gotten any closer than the day I saved her butt from getting killed. Now I can't let her get hurt…otherwise it's my fault.' _He closed his eyes tightly and fought his pain; slowly he made it to all fours, then to his knees.

He breathed deeply as he looked around, the sharper tones slowly setting in and forming the clear surrounding around him. He blinked and looked down; he slowly moved his free hand on top of the gun. He pulled the slide back and loaded one bullet. He took out the clip and notice it was empty;

'_This day couldn't get shittier, only one round left! Not only did that thing beat me into the ground, it must have used or gotten rid of my ammo!'_ He blindly felt around for a clip on the bottom of his shoes or near his body. _'I got one on this shoe…let's see…great…only six rounds…'_

He pulled the slide on the gun and let it kick the only bullet out of the chamber. He pushed it into the clip; sucking his teeth at a rushed pain in his arm. Using his palm, he pushed it into the hollow handle of the gun. He pulled the slide back and reloaded the chamber. He wiped his mouth and cleaned off a bit of blood that had leaked from a cut.

'_You're gonna regret this. You not only kill Sari but you fucked up my entire night, and you got her involved in this…what you did to me isn't shit compared to what I'm going to do to you if you even lay a hand on her. You're gonna regret this night; the night you fucked with me.'_

Anger filled he gritted his teeth. His eye twitched at his pain as he slowly got to his feet. Running a hand across his face he wiped dirt and any blood on his cheeks. He ignored his feet pain and pushed his legs into a jog. He ran to where he sensed his green emerald's energy signal; it was near the temple ruins.

**

* * *

**

**(3:24 am)**

Sonic could see one had four emeralds. The bounty hunter had two super charging his gun and had the light blue one on his gauntlet. A light blue coat of energy coated his single blade with a deadly affect. The white one was on his other arm; a white coat of energy added deadly damage to his dual blade.

The other two cautiously moved. Their bodies tense and aware of the damage that could be dealt by the now even deadlier blades, the bounty hunter had an advantage. The assassin planned his move, knowing the elite was doing the same.

The elite wanted the yellow one double charging the gun, how the bounty hunter caught on to his discovery of the powerful crystal was a mystery to him. Four emeralds on the Predator who worked in blood money, that would make the kill a very challenging and much liked task. Not only would he gain the power to rule what ever sector he wanted, but it would send a message to his old clan, and any allied clans that planned to support his old one with more trackers, that with the death of these two, he was not worth the deaths of many more; therefore they would drop the chase.

2 on 1, he liked the odds. Something about a battle that seemed impossible to win made him want to fight more. Beneath the cold metal of his armored face he aimed at one and watched the other carefully. Experience wise, the elite should be the most dangerous.

Young and moderately experienced the assassin should be easy to take out, but from the battle before, never underestimate another, especially if they've made the rank of assassin at such a young age. The bounty hunter's eyes once again came across the three in the middle, they were frozen with fear.

They can wait; if they run off…they shouldn't be too hard to track down.

_**

* * *

**_

"So what's the story?" Rouge groaned as she was basically dragged behind him.

"What are you taking about?" Knuckles grunted. His wounded arm was still useless, and he still dragged Rouge on, they were still on a dirt path of the city's running tracks.

"Well if we actually get somewhere or someone finds us, I don't think they're actually going to believe us—'Oh we were just attacked by a seven foot monster with swords on his arms and gun on his shoulder that melts crap on contact.'—yeah, that's real believable." She said mockingly.

He couldn't help but smirk. Her attitude was annoying sometimes but it was funny to hear. It's the way she liked to respond to some things that made her funny. She wasn't always so careful about people's feelings, if it was the truth she spoke it, not sugar coated.

"—hey, knucklehead," She said ending his space out, "I'm slipping, pick me up more, you can't just drag me like a rag doll." He too noticed that he had been doing that; she couldn't even keep up or near him by hopping.

"Alright hold on," Rolling his eyes he sighed and stopped. He let her go and gently let her drop to the ground. It was to give his arm a rest and check the large slash wound.

"God damn," He growled as he touched his arm, "Stings like a mother-fucker…" He whispered to himself, his eyes closed tightly as he tried to flex it.

"Let me see it," Rouge said knocking him out of his concentration.

"What?" He looked at her questionably.

"Let me see it," She gestured with her hands for him to lean down, "C'mon don't be such a baby, maybe I can help with it."

"How can you help me if you can't even help yourself?" He said stubbornly.

"Listen you; I can't do anything for my legs. I already took a look, they're numb, weak and the cuts are too deep, dumass." She said harshly, making him growl with her last insult, "Now quit being such a wuss and let me see."

Knuckles rolled his eyes and took a knee, "_Stupid bat…the damn cut is almost to the fucking bone, what the hell can you do?_" He mumbled with barely any volume.

"You've got to be the stupidest echidna I've ever met…" She sighed and gently took his arm and held it out. "You know I heard every word you just said…"

"Whoop-dee-frickin-doo for you," He mumbled angrily.

She ignored him and looked at the deep gash on his arm. One could easily tell that it was pretty bad, the blade had ripped the skin apart until it was to point where a huge amount stitching would be need for it attach and heal together properly.

'_That thing has to be seal or at least pressured together, the skin is already to a point of near dead. If it's not pushed together or something like it, a lot of his skin is gonna die, but I don't have anything!'_ She frowned;

"Sit down," She titled her head to the spot on the grass next to her. He mumbled something but only received a glare that shut him up.

He looked to the side; he didn't want to make eye contact with her. When he heard a tearing sound he looked in her direction. She had her left arm exposed; he gazed at her tanned skin. He had always wondered what her hands looked like. It always mystified him what her hands looked like, he could never tell by her shoulder simply because he had never see any other part of her body, she always wore long gloves. With her right hand she gripped her left glove and bit at the end of it with her teeth, specifically her sharp fangs. When she cut a small line into it about half an inch she began using both hands to tear it, she flinched a couple times from the stress on her small elbow wounds. She started using her teeth again when she tore closer to strong stitching line.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked.

"Trying…to…" She spoke in between bites of the tuff stitching, "Make…a…bandage, if we can press it together then it can heal slightly and stop the skin from dying…" She muffled with her mouth in the cloth.

Knuckles gagged as he imagine the skin rotting, "Thanks…you could have left the skin dying part out."

"Well—yes!" She stopped to admire that she finally bit through the annoying triple thick stitching of her gloves, "Give me your arm," She said as she gently went for his arm. She began tying it in a way that would bring the wound together. Her ears picked up a silent whimper at she tighten the grip of the bandage. "There, that's about all I can do." She noticed his face had a hard tone, probably due to the pain.

"Aww," She couldn't help but giggle, "Its okay, it's all over." She smiled humorously and rubbed his head as if he were a fearful child.

"Whatever," he mumbled and pushed her hand away unkindly.

She huffed, "Fine, be grateful, these were my favorite gloves." She pouted. All she had been trying to be a little bright about the situation but if he was going to be an ass and just kill any good mood, why even try?

"Yeah, let's just get out of here—" A quiet thumping sound cut him off.

They were seated on the grass next to the dusty trail that led out of the forest. Before them now walked two huge figures.

Both at least seven feet in height, their appearance gave off an aged and very experienced aura about them. The walked side by side, their heads looking at one another, as if they were conversing about something. They spoke like Rouge heard before, small and soft growls, purrs and _Rwar_ sounds.

The one the left had one blade extended. It was a dual blade, battle scars scratched it everywhere. Blue, faint glowing green, red colors of blood stained it. His appearance was not soft or comforting. His mask had a long slash diagonally across the forehead area and two on its cheek area, one red one vertical wise on its left eye. The thing had two separate eye pieces, both a dark but glowing red. Its armor was not new like the ones from before, they had war marks. Slashes, blade markings and metal wounds of countless battles, his broad shoulders, heavily armored, held a small gun with dual chambers. His dreadlocks would be beautiful if not for their actual symbolism and dark tales. Rings cuffed each dreadlock, randomly spaced out, and made of diamond fused into stainless platinum. This one was one of two of the highest ranks, Elder War-Chief. The rings symbolized that he had been through many battles, hunts, tests and had slain more than twelve traitors/runaways. A backwards _S_ shape parted at the middle was marked in red as well; he had completed the Warrior's Hunt.

Small skulls draped a necklace around a black material covered neck. Beads of age and blessings accompanied the killing trophy. A human skull hung on the back armor next to an alien skull that had orange blood stains; they seemed fresh from a few days earlier. His weapons were clearly visible, but what gave his appearance a grim reaper type look were two moderate sized chains, locked and gripped to his underside of his gauntlet attached to scythe type blades on the end tucked carefully into the of armor of his shoulders. The chains hung loosely from the shoulder down and back up to the wrist, one on each hand.

He had scars on his skin meaning he had been in battles and what few could not tell right away; he had defeated all of his challengers. On his back, under his long dreadlocks he was given by his elders, a dark red cape. The bottom torn and ripped from battle, small holes near the bottom from stabs and attempted leg cuts. His back had marks the showed signs of defeated assassination attempts.

His company a more sleek but still wise and experienced ally. The mask was sleek and aerodynamic, scars of war and one-on-one fighting marked his respect. His eyepieces were separated and glowing a dim yellow. A long claw slash ran across diagonally from one corner of his head to the other, colored in with white. He had other smaller slashes on cheeks, the nose area and a short one diagonally crossing his right eye. The armor was more slick and sleek but equally battle scarred. Metal alloy armor slashed, cracked slightly in some areas, he had never lost a battle, he stood firmly with his reverse _S_ colored in white at the rank of Elder Blood-Warrior. He held a small disc in his hand, seven huge spike curved blades fanned out of the disc on the majority of one side. A small area was left clear for his hand to grip. He had a large single barreled gun on his shoulder, at rest. His blades, disc star, and staff, like his ally, had blood stained on them. On the side of his left leg, was a handle carefully hidden into the armor, the blade had to be at least one foot long and was sharp but simple in shape, that blade; was clean and spotless.

His neck had a similar necklace as his ally but some skulls differed in size and species. An alien skull hung at his side, the spine swing in the air as he walked. His dreadlocks were dressed in diamond fused platinum rings that showed that he was to be respected as an Elder. A cape of white, years of war and fighting left the bottom torn and unclean. The staff extended on its right hand had steamy green goop like blood at the tip.

As they walked by the two short figures that lay on the grass they paused and turned to look down at them.

They could see fearful expressions on their faces; skin tone was not seen by the thermo imaging. They bat took the echidna's hand and gripped it tightly, whispering something that neither really cared to listen to.

"They're gonna kill us," Rouge mumbled fearfully, "We're dead…" Her voice broke, she couldn't move her legs. She began to tear lightly, her gaze locked on the blade of the red marked fiend.

Knuckles gritted his teeth even harder. He couldn't find a thing to say. His body ached and was too weak and injured to fight back. He carefully eyed the red one's blade, the long tool slowly moved up.

The War-Chief zoomed in on the leg wound of the bat. Three little circles scanned from the mask silently and informed it was an alloy of their nets. The Blood-Warrior changed from thermo to transparent, as the echidna gritted his teeth as a show of anger or resistance, the Blood-Warrior could tell by his heart's sudden quick paced pumping the he was afraid.

Gripping his hand the War-Chief's blade extended to three feet, he let it down and crept it in the air closer to Rouge's face.

Whimpering, she closed her eyes, in her mind it was all she think to do. Upon feeling the cold metal softly run on her cheek she darted her body to the side and embraced Knuckles for help.

"Back off!" Knuckles snarled, he put his arm around her to keep her shaking down. He had never seen or expected to see Rouge so scared or clinging to him. His instincts wouldn't him show fear, not even if he felt like he could pee himself, he felt it necessary to be strong anywhere, especially if she was afraid.

The War-Chief purred quietly as it lifted its blade up again. The receding sheathing sound made the female bat flinch. He looked at his friend and tilted its head towards the trial, gesturing to continue. The Blood-Warrior nodded once and purred, agreeing.

Trembling Rouge heard foot steps, turning her head she stared at what Knuckles looked at. A long natural skin armored tail was grasped in the Blood-Warrior's hand. He dragged the dead serpent on the floor disrespectfully. The sharp teeth hid a smaller mouth in it between its two menacing jaws. A clear slime covered the dark skin-armored body, drool hung from the deadly creature's mouth. Slashes on its body and a hole from the bottom of the jaw to the middle of its long head had a green steamy blood. A long slice on his long head stopped oozing blood minutes before, its arm was missing a hand, and the wound bled gently as it was sliding across the ground. The black serpent's blood sizzled when it touched the ground; lifelessly its body was slowly dragged away.

Confirming that they were gone Knuckles spoke softly, "They're gone…I wonder what that dead thing was…" He mumbled interested slightly.

"I don't care," Rouge voice trembled, "That thing would've killed me!"

"It's okay," He lifted her from her embrace and placed his hand under her chin, he chuckled at the sight, "Don't cry, it's over." Using his thumb he wiped her cheeks of the tears that flowed down.

"That's easy for you to say, that thing was about to cut my face in two if it wasn't for—" She stopped herself, "Why'd you help me?"

"Why do you ask…again?" He didn't want to think about why, it was confusing now.

"Why are you helping me anyway?" She looked back, the feeling of those creatures being anywhere had her paranoid now. "I thought you despised me," She scolded him with a comment he made months ago during a confrontation near the shrine.

"Cause…" He mumbled, "Just…cause…I-I don't…" He couldn't get his tongue to say what his mind wanted to hide. His eyes drifted from her face, to the ground, "I-I…" He blushed as her grip tightened absently; he looked at their laced fingers and looked away.

"You…what?" She asked locking her eyes onto his purple orbs.

"I…can't see you get hurt…" He looked away and blushed even more, "Ever…"

"What does that really mean?" She asked softly, knowing there had to be a double meaning to it. What she really wanted to know, did he think of her as a weak woman who can't hold her own?

"Rouge…" He mumbled lowly, he turned his head and locked his gaze with hers, "I…I-I…I think…I think that I'm…in love with you…" He broke his stare and looked away blushing wildly, forgetting that those were spoken word, not thought like he was hoped.

A silence came over them, he flushed with embarrassment, "Uh…what now?" He asked, still looking away, "I don't think I can carry you anymore, I'm too weak…I don't even think I can stand…" He nervously looked up and turned his head. He felt like an idiot for saying what he really felt, knowing her, she would never like him.

To his surprise, when he caught sight of her face, she was blushing heavily. It was easily noticeable, her eyes look as if she had just seen a ghost, but the aqua color orbs had a pleased and bright look. He looked at his body, as if he had something on him, because her stare was a little strange;

"What?" He looked at his wound, it might be that. Stupid echidna…

_**

* * *

**_

Night air was brutally cold; your breath took the tone of blueish-white in the form of smoke when you exhaled. Undisturbed areas of grass had little ice crystal forming form the dew that had began. The air of the forest was calm and relaxing. It was peaceful and a usual romantic spot for couple due to the lovely views of streams and if you knew where to look you could see beautiful water falls with tree surrounded by the rarest flowers around. At this hour though, of course no one was there due to the cold and the fact that it was past at least 2:30am.

Continuing away from the Mystic Forest you'd come upon the ruins of a temple. The atmosphere here was completely different. The air was tensed from battle; the air filled with sounds of metal clashing and growling. Three creatures did their best to avoid the fight but were taken too deep in by their curiosity to run away at that moment.

A one-on-one fight was brutal, and difficult. Only a one-on-one-on-one battle could prove to be the deadliest cutthroat. No only did you have your target, but you had to survive by fighting off your competition. Using both hands in a single battle was hard, but to use both in a triple free for all was almost impossible. Alliances we're formed in mere seconds to take one out easily, when it failed; the assistance was broken and that same warrior would try to ram their blade through you.

As younglings, you may have been allies, or even considered brothers. The hunts go by, you age and gain experience, your tribes remain on good terms. Then, you reach the age where you make the decision to rise in the ranks or train in another strand of teachings. Usually allies, remained allies, but if the tribes were to battle; then that alliance, never happened. Rivalries formed between seeking to become an elder or those who wanted to become the leader of the entire tribe; others formed out of one's own clan (Family); but like the Assassin and the Bounty Hunter; this rivalry was of pure hate for one another. The Elite, was just another wealthy reward for one and an order of honor for another.

Since a youth, his goal was to become the Master of Elites; specializing in the assassination territory. How could a simple bounty hunter put up such a vicious fight? He had no real training; he lived life, hunting for his living; he did not serve the tribes honorably; yet he was admired and respected. The elders paid respects and the War-Council would always consider him as a potential tool to be used. Not that he himself, was lower. Being an Assassin as this age; he gained his own respect and was equally honored. Still; no bounty hunter should ever be honored like him; his skills recognized, but never honored.

With an old rivalry adding more fuel to the fire; the two fought to deal out an old score. Right this second; the Elite did not matter; either the Assassin or the Bounty Hunter would die.

Trembling, the cobalt hedgehog watched. He couldn't think straight, though they paid little attention to him or the others; he couldn't think to move.

For a short second, the elite was parted from the brawl. The assassin blocked a bladed upper cut; the bounty hunter turned his hand and tried the swing it down; aiming for the leg. It caught the armor; the metal sizzled as the energy charged blade melted slowly through the thick metal. Suddenly the elite took advantage of the fight; he quickly reached across to the side, on his waist. Instantly he threw it; the small circle like object expanded in mid air. Six long curved blades snapped out and cut through the air, the entire star spun viciously through the air.

Eyes went wide under the mask; they both parted and tilted their bodies, the star nicking the mask of the bounty hunter. Snorting the elite charged at the Assassin, tackling him four feet away. The bounty hunter's eyes slowly watched the trees, the snipping sound echoed quietly. The star within second bolted out of the trees and was caught carefully by the bounty hunter; slowly he reached for his own. Before he could even think to aim, the elite's body slammed into him; the assassin had kicked him off.

Rolling off of the body beneath the elite used his long blade and slid it underneath the bounty hunter and spin him face down. The movement was almost flawless; a small pebble slipped his foot making him slid one leg. With the yellow emerald glowing before him, the assassin roared and slammed his fist down on the metal casing that secured and harnessed its energy. It purred as it jumped back, starting at the powerful diamond. Before the elite could rob him, the bounty hunter spun around. Swinging his blade upwards, as he expected slashed the elite across the face.

Roaring he stumbled back. The glowing blades melted two lines on his cheek area.

Panting the stood apart; staring each other down. They were at a stalemate; no blood had been shed; it was hard enough trying to get the weapon close to skin. They studied each other shortly.

Sonic watch for only a few feet away from the entire fight, it was like they had completely forgotten about them. Now was the time to run;

"Tails!" One of the things snorted as they heard him shout, "Go now!" Sonic turned his head to see three killers looking at him.

'_Okay…think…think…think…damn it…wait! It's a long shot but it just might work! Let's hope that practice round paid off!' _Sonic smirked at his own idea.

When one hunter began to move, Sonic started a hand stand. The predator moved because the others moved; they were bonus gains of this fight, well at least two where…the pink hedgehog was just there. On his hands Sonic began to spin with his legs in a 'V' type shape. Ferociously he sped up his spin, the air twisting violently around him. Quickly with the vortex's powerful gusts he place his legs together and leaned them slightly side. Aiming carefully he picked his target.

Dumbfound, for the first time in his life he looked stupidly at the hedgehog. Nothing was registering on his scanner, just a tornado gust. What happened next should be recorded and filed under 'Next time, don't stand like an idiot in front of this'. Sonic's speed shoes cut a crest into the air with such force that it propelled in the air. He aimed at the closest one, the invisible crest smacked with a brutal force; sending the dumbfounded Elite back at least six feet on his back.

"Oh snap!" Sonic shouted, his quills resting with the air twister's death, "It worked!" Acting on impulse he improvised and tried another technique off the top of his head.

Crossing his legs and keeping close together he moved them as one. Using his full speed-force he did a back flip. Naturally, it wouldn't do anything but he was trying hard and with power this time. The shoes cut the air and sent a groove crest through the air. Another one caught off guard; the Assassin flew up four feet and back three. Grunting the grounded hunters got to their feet and now wanted revenge for the cheap blows.

And just like that, his bravery ended. Sonic ran to catch up with the fleeing Tails and Amy.

An escape that poorly planned was bound to fail. A steel cord wrapped around his ankle and before he knew Sonic's face was in the dirt being dragged back.

"Shit…" Groan with his face down, the blow from being slammed to the ground hurt. Sonic turned around with pain and looked to the see the bounty hunter; the one he didn't attack.

She couldn't see her beloved get hurt; she broke away from her friend's grip. Amy ran up the bounty and shouted, as if it would make a difference;

"Amy wait!" Tails shouted and carefully tried to get her before she got too close. "Come back we got to go!" It was too late.

"Let him go!" She screamed.

"—_Leave—alone—pick—someone—own—size you fucking—ckass!"_ From his point of view, he was confused and not amused.

The short hedgehog screamed and kicked his leg and punched occasionally. He let his focus drift to the pink girl, picking her up by her shirt and level his face with hers. Angrily and tearing she struggled to drop from his locking grip. The Bounty Hunter tilted his head, she cried and cursed and tried to kick him. Fear and hate at the same time; something he had never seen. Annoyed with her, he snorted and tossed aside.

"Amy!" Sonic brushed off his pain and went after her. The steel cord followed him; the hunter noticed the he budge when Sonic ran beyond its limit. The small hedgehog was pulling this huge monster; every time he tried to get back to business, something happened that baffled him.

"You alright?" Sonic shouted as he threw himself to her side. "What are you thinking?" Amy groaned as she started to recover from the painful throw. Her eyes fluttered as she breathed deeply trying to get back in her lungs. The throw landed her flat on her back, forcing her to exhale all her air.

Too preoccupied with stronger threats the bounty hunter unwillingly cut the iron cord and defended itself. Amy was still dazed from the throw; for her small and fragile body, a powerful throw like that was a lot to recover from.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted when she wasn't responding, "Focus! Are you okay?"

"Oh…" She moaned painfully, "Huh?" She grunted and leaned forward.

"C'mon you've got to get out of here." He began forcing her up to her feet.

"What about you?" Amy said catching his choice of words.

Sonic frowned, "Don't worry, now go!" He pushed her towards Tails who had been floating in the darkness of the trees.

Sonic's wandering eyes caught the fight.

The Elite caught the Assassin by the arm and punched the face area with the side of its fist, cracking it near the bottom. Before another blow could be delivered, a whirling homing star ripped the side flesh. Charging the Elite, the bounty hunter cocked his arm back, ready to stab the face area. By a stroke of luck, the Elite caught the oncoming strike, the glowing single blade mere centimeters away from melting through his mask.

_**

* * *

**_

What could she do? She had her hero's Chaos Emerald, but she couldn't unlock the energy. She couldn't help at all. Behind a tree in the dark woods she flinched once as the creatures roared and growled at one another. The Bounty Hunter pushed the Elite into tree, causing it break and make him fall back. Still strong the Elite kicked him, and just as he went up in the air; a staff flew by, the longer blades of the tip cutting from the side to the front, in the stomach area.

Mina nervously began to plan a toss. Not to far away she could see Sonic, he could use the emerald. The only problem was she would have to run out in the open. She gasp went she heard gentle rustle above. She looked up, nothing. She took a deep breath; shaking once to throw off her fear. The nervous mongoose let out another sigh before she prepared to run it. She looked ahead; he was tending to Amy; who had just been thrown like a rag doll.

A twig snapped and creaking sound almost made her jump. Her nerves on edge and sudden noises were scaring the crap out of her. With both hands she looked at the emerald in front of her eyes. The jewel was absolutely amazing and beautiful…yet it brought so much evil and sins. Letting her guard down for a few moments to stare blankly at the diamond was enough time for someone else to notice the item.

A lizard like hand gripped the green emerald, the hand big enough to grab it and her hand. Standing up straight and lifting his arm up she didn't let go or try to leave the grasp. Instead she tightened her grip and tried to pull the Chaos Emerald away. The Elite growled once to intimidate her, her facial expression frowned; annoying him.

"_You—an get—his emera—when yo—pry it fro—cold dead—fingers." _She menacingly growled.

He didn't have time for this, if she didn't want to give it up; killing her was the only way then—not that he cared anyway. His free arm rose up slowly; as if giving her some time to change her mind. The blade shot out a short distant, Mina didn't move. There was a pink tint in her eyes from her crying and a flare in her blue-green orbs; anger rising within.

Either gravity had a sudden change in heart and decided to become heavy or something jumped on him but who?

"I'll give three seconds to let her go or someone's gonna have to clean the inside of that mask." He roared his threat. Shadow tugged back viciously on the three of the many thick dreadlocks.

The Elite felt cold metal dig through his dreads and press to his skin. The hedgehog had guts, and an advantage. Due to the bulk of the mounted gun and his other arm's deep nerve injury; he couldn't reach back there. Plus, this hedgehog wasn't stupid enough to ignore the gun; the Elite saw that he kept eyeing the device. Reluctantly he let go, but with no intention of letting the emerald get away;

His hand released and he let the mongoose's hand go. In one quick and swift movement the Elite swiped the emerald out of Mina's grasp. He yanked it so fast she didn't have time to firm her grasp; and just a quick as he took it; the Elite kicked back and rammed his back into a tree.

The sudden blow made him grunt and flinch. Shadow grabbed a hold of the metal armor of the shoulder as best he could; his gun never leaving his grip.

"Say goodnight asshole!" He growled as he stabled himself and jabbed the gun to the back of the Elite's head. Shadow pulled the trigger, but it wouldn't budge; his eyes widened with shock. In a few seconds he figured it was jammed and felt an arm reach around and grab his ankle.

Like a weightless doll the Elite yanked him down and suspended him in the air by his foot in his hand. Shadow tried to lift his gun to pop the jamming shell but a sudden blow to his wounded stomach stunned him painfully. His red orbs watch helplessly as he tried to fight with his weak body as the creature used its other hand to grab the gun. With the Elite successful in getting a good grip on the gun he slammed the black hedgehog into the ground; the strike making his prey's grip on the gun loosen and break.

Shadow groaned at he regained the air in his lungs. He slowly opened his eyes and saw it standing above him still. It held the gun by the barrel and shaft. With one rage filled grip the barrel made a metallic crack and broke off; it dropped the broken gun at his side and bent down to his level.

His brow raised beneath the mask with slight confusion. It was the same damn hedgehog that shot him in the leg. Again, it seemed to be defending the mongoose. The Elite looked to the side and made sure it was okay; the Assassin and the Bounty Hunter were deadlocked with one another's blade. He looked back down at Shadow and titled his head. He changed his thermal imaging to a transparent vision. Shadow's body became clear with his outline in faded blue, the bone tinted and line in black, signifying that it wasn't 100 percent natural bone, if it was at all. The hedgehog's entire skeletal structure was either metal or enhanced with metallic properties. His organs with colored in red with specs of black on them, they were nature but the black specs were metallic and synthetic. Upon a closer zoom; the Elite's eyes widen made a startling discovery.

Barely visible the metallic objects that worked tirelessly. Obeying an old and infinite order; the nanos worked together and with slow yet noticeable progress. The slowly regenerated his cells and only with a microscope could one notice that they speed up the production of new cells. The progress on the blade wound on his stomach was amazing the wound was a quarter of the way sealed, the newer skin without a scar or even a sign of battle. The nanos instinctively stopped any bleeding, Shadow's wounds were healing at a remarkable speed; not even the Predators had master or discovered a way to heal this quickly and naturally for that matter. Searing was quick way to keep old torn flesh from dying and therefore it was sometimes not as well as natural. And once seared, the burned flesh would usually never again be able to re-seared, the seared flesh and cells could never really attached together again, thought searing was only to be used in deep wounds or to stop intensive and excessive bleeding. Shadow could fully heal like new the most delicate parts, nerves and bones etc, nerves where the one thing that should be avoiding damage at all cost, for they could almost never be repaired.

Shadow, healed this quickly, but it was natural. His flesh could be cut and quicker than normal it would reappear like new, it was never ending process: cut, heal, cut ,heal. It wouldn't exhaust or stop for any reason; if there was a wound it would heal. If the Elite would once more suffer a blade or another bullet wound to the leg or arm, he would surely bleed to death before he could find another source of medical help.

Damaging blows from before were taking their toll on his breathing. Though in seconds he felt a lighter relief it was still very painful.

'_Damn, I can't feel my left leg at all.' _His eyes looked up and around to see who was in the area, _'Why is he now leaving? Stupid-ass faker…he should've left as soon as he saw something._

_Sonic…you dumb ass…run while you can…_

_Amy…don't worry about him…he's not stupid enough to die._

_Tails…for once take control and just take her by force!'_

The Elite extended his single blade to about a foot. The hedgehog's attention came back with the blade's sound. He frowned;

'_Not here, not now and never by this thing. I'll be damned before I let this thing kill me.'_

Fighting a surging pain that rushed through his body he grabbed the gauntlet that had the blade. The mechanical frame that could gently hold a lovely girl securely in his arms now forcefully pushed the Predator's arm up. The Elite found himself matched in strength to the hedgehog, Shadow pushed its arm back and the Elite tried to push it into him, but they stalled in the air. No matter how much it hurt, Shadow managed to push his body up and sit up.

Years of battle had his skills and hearing honed to a fine point. Where the simple humming of the blade star was easily recognized. Their heads snapped to the left; three stars sped towards them. The Elite yanked his arm back, Shadow used every sore muscle in his legs to kick jump (Or hop) back about a foot and avoid the star blades.

The deadly boomerang attack stars whizzed in between them, just barely catching a foot or an arm. Two flew by and cut into the forest branches and leaves, the third caught into the Elite's blade. The shape, speed and directional rotation was used to an advantage. He twisted his arm forward and pushed his arm towards one of his trackers. The homing star spun around the blade and propelled forward, flying back to one of its owners.

Shadow watched where the others had gone. He noticed they began a U-turn, he looked at where they where heading. He sprinted, the wind cutting around him, such a full-on burst of speed left his pain behind him. The hedgehog knew later it would catch up, but this was way more important than his own pain.

_**

* * *

**_

"C'mon," Sonic taunted, trying to buy time, "That the fastest you can swing?" He appeared on the Assassin's right suddenly.

He could barely keep track on him. The hedgehog's unnatural speed was becoming a nuisance. The wind gust attacks were becoming a bigger threat a well. His back-flip crest attack was starting to cut through the air so deeply and powerfully it would send a groove powerful enough to dent his armor. If he had not been armored up and cutting through the gusts with a blade, his flesh would've been cut up or at least deeply bruised.

It roared, finally managing to nick him as he sped in front of him;

"Ow!" Sonic rubbed the burning cut on his cheek, "Dude that hurts!" He frowned and hoped another improvising would be just as lucky.

He sprinted for it.

The plan? Run up it and kick the face and hopefully do some painful damage using the dreadlocks. Maybe he could flip it over, not likely but if it was like them, pulling the hair hurt like shit.

He kicked off and ran full speed. He slid to the right and slid-ran back to the left, trying to keep it confused and guessing;

The blue and white targeting circles couldn't even keep up with the dust trail he left behind. They followed the heat signature so slowly, it wasn't even funny. The young Assassin growled with his mandibles and decided the go back to basics; eyes.

Sonic jumped and felt a pounding blow to his throat. He lost his breathing and regained it just as quickly;

"Whoa," He wheezed as he was held up by his throat, "Wasn't expecting that," Sonic gagged as the grip on his throat tightened. The assassin gritted its sharp teeth and tightened the muscles of its mandibles closer to its face. The hedgehog in his hand grabbed the fingers and tried to pry them off, they wouldn't move a centimeter; the Assassin chuckled evilly in his alien tone.

Raising its other arm it made a fist with that hand and the dual blade shot out about a foot. Sonic was shaking up and down, side to side violently and running in the air trying to get out of the incredible grip and away from the sharp tool. The cobalt hero felt the headache of having his skull popped out of its spinal socket triple as the thing squeezed tighter on his neck.

_**

* * *

**_

Visioning hummed/buzzed as it swiped across the screen changing to blue and white shading X-ray. He could see the stress being place on the muscles and it wouldn't be long before the pressure was at the neck bone.

His hearing picked up a growl/yell, "Rah!" He knew it wasn't one of his competitors, so he eased his grip and turned his head.

While the others had been occupied, the Bounty Hunter had taunted and called out the Elite for a personal match, away from the Assassin or the troublesome creature that to seemed to keep getting in the way.

Though his gun weapon was evenly matched with the Elite's, the Bounty Hunter had the advantage in blade to blade combat, so the name of the game was avoid the glowing blade and strike at an open space.

The Bounty Hunter slashed from the left, missing as the Elite stepped back once and side stepped when the Elite struck back with an uppercut. In reflex, the Bounty Hunter spun in full circle around the Elite and struck a fisted blow to the Elite's stomach. Growling the Elite elbowed and returned with double damage its spiked armored elbow, puncturing the easily inch thick armor and into the built skin, letting the green blood spurt from immediate pressure then slowly dripping.

"Raaggr!" The beast growled.

What all who watched saw was nothing short of brutal. The blow they exchanged from open palm to fisted knuckles. They felt the ground shake and the world shake beneath them as they exchange blow after blow. Armored or unsheathed they fought, not really caring to block every single weapon. Each had at least a pint of blood bleeding out there clean cut wounds.

Panting they stood a comfortable distance apart. Their hands covered in bright glowing green blood. The two titans suffered different wounds, the Bounty Hunter had blood drenched ones while the Elite suffered sizzling armor melted ones the burned some of his skin. Through the mask they saw the other's glare. Those Chaos Emeralds had to be dropped from the blades.

The intense battle had their senses hone on one another. The Bounty Hunter felt a devastating blow to his head. The strike threw his head back, the high blazing speed of metal to metal contact created sparks as the helmet refuse to break or crack. Two more clanks went off as two thick and heavy pieces of metal hit his head right after. The consecutive blows knocked it down on its back.

The Elite heard the battle cry, "Rah!"

With only time for a blocking maneuver, he felt the bladed star pound into his gauntlets. The Elite's eyes widen as the armored gauntlet make a cracking sound, followed by visible blue and white circuit brakes and electrical cracking. The gauntlet's damage led to a surge to the mounted gun and blew several fuses. A small explosion from the side of its helmet made it roar as the pain surged into its rattling head. The violent forced tilt to the right stressed and most likely pulled a muscle. When hearing finally returned the Elite noticed his shoulder gun had blown off. How he was still block most of the hits and slashes.

Shadow refused to rest as he kept slashing, tearing new wounds and gashing deeper ones and refreshing old ones. The blood started splitting out first in little streams, but as Shadow's rage fueled his attacks the blood started gushing out with every new cut.

_**

* * *

**_

He forced his legs to slide forward. Even though she was light, the injuries had taken deeper effects and made it feel like he had Rouge and a baby hippo on his back. He panted as she carried her as far as he could. Knuckles paused and took a quick breath;

"Rouge," He heard her moan, "C'mon, don't black out on me okay; if you pass out; it's gonna look really bad when we walk into the hospital." Shaking his back didn't get more than a moan.

Knuckles had been getting more worried about her. Yes, he admitted it, he cared for her. She couldn't walk, at all. She couldn't stand or even get to her knees. He gritted his teeth at the thought that there could have been something more to the net or a double-cross by the Assassin; it wouldn't be that much of a surprise. There was a reason that she couldn't walk; her cuts were deep; but there didn't seem to be a reason for her seriously weak state.

"All that big talk about being a stronger fighter and better than me bat-girl, what about it now?"

"_Oh…shut…up…be grateful…that I'm…letting you…carry me…_" She moaned softly, "_Knuckles…I can't see straight…everything is blurry…_"

'_Ah jeez, she's losing it…what the hell do I do?'_ The echidna looked around and saw nothing but woods.

"C'mon Rouge, we're almost there," Honestly he had no clue as to how far he was or even where in the park area he was in! "_Not damn thing changes! It all looks the same, where the hell is out of this damn place?_" He began to worry more about her condition as he began seeing nothing be trees. Not even a sign or mark; it was all dirt and trees. The park was big but even easier to get lost in.

"Rouge?" He waited a few seconds, "Batgirl?" Knuckles turned his head and saw her eyes closed. He gasped slightly and tried to feel where her mouth was pointing at on her shoulder for her breath. "Damn!" Where the quick burst of energy he didn't care right now. He either ignored or felt no pain as he twisted his body sliding the bat's curvy and sluggish figure down to ground quickly, but still very gently.

'_Oh damn,'_ He panicked mentally, _'She's blacking out!'_ He didn't really know what to do, shaking her gently a couple of times he failed to get a moan or even a faint response.

"Damn!" The guardian touched her knee wound and noticed the large amount of blood that had just only rubbed off. He took off his glove and bit the rim of it and pulled on it, tearing it in an uneven and unplanned line but it would have to do for now.

Carefully it jumped to the branch before its arms, as to not make too much noise. A bad fall had left its back left ankle limp and painfully cracked at the bone. That last escape was shaming but survival is more important. It sniffed the air, the air in its mouth had a heavy scent and taste of an unfamiliar blood type.

It wasn't a normal foe's, nor a fellow. The scent was probably native to this planet. Either way, food was food.

_**

* * *

**_

There was a terrifying roar. Suddenly as they stood in place like statues several sounds of bone cracking and flesh splitting followed. The sound was all most a horrifying as the sight. It snapped the blade out and rammed it back in. There was sudden grunt that followed as well, but it only urged him to push in further, breaking the skeletal structure of chest letting broken bone and blood fall onto the hand as the defeated one's torso relaxed drastically from the lack of support there.

The sound bellowed through battle atmosphere, stopping every warrior and turning heads. To the lower species it was terrible and bone chilling sound that made one shake, but the others, it was cursing cry.

Dark and cold eyes glared upwards, tightening a grip on the attack. Pushing up more, the fingers gripped tighter, snapping another crack into the frame.

Mina shuddered as she heard more bones snapping from her position, at least ten feet away. She gasped and felt her stomach turn as she watch the blood drip down his arm…both began to slum forward, but then the other slumped backward suddenly and the weapon pulled and tugged on the bones and tore flesh that it had cut into.

The hand jerked back as the victor stood up, ripping any tangled skin or organ attached to it or the weapon. The movement left bone and inner skin sticking out of the wound drenched in blood.

The victor kicked the body of the dead, not caring to wipe the blood of the dead covering the arm or weapon.

**

* * *

End Chapter 6 **

**I'll leave you hanging for now, peace peoples! R&R it really helps!**


	6. A Knight Fails

**Hunter's Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic; he and related characters belong to Sega. Predator(s) belongs to their proper owner(s)**

**Okay look, this proves I'm committed, my speakers don't work at all anymore. So in order to hear things from the computer I've had to connect my headphones directly to the computer. Imagine this; the PC tower out in the open and a pair of good white ipod headphones connected to the back of the PC with me hunching over in my chair so I can hear my music and do this. Without music, there is no way I could ever do this. So be grateful people…very grateful; my neck hurts and my neck is very vengeful so beware… (No I don't own an ipod and the CD player is broken; it was either an ipod or the Xbox 360: and Gears of War with Xbox Live is the only reason I needed)**

**Damn it feels like forever since I updated but still, I've been so committed to Gears of War; only 3 achievements left, the hosting one, sniper rifle and the 10,000 kills and then I'll have them all! Even though I sold Sonic, I think I might borrow or rent it just to beat it, I only made it to collecting the seven emeralds in last story, couldn't beat Shadow's collection of the emerald. I hope to unlock "Free mode" whatever the hell that is, if it exists, they say it does but S rank in everything? That is some bull…it better exist and it better have player-choice select characters like they say it does.**

**Enjoy (Damn this iced tea my friend made is so freaking good, and it better be, I gave her two bucks for a pitcher of it!)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six – Blood for blood

* * *

It was all unwanted. Unwanted by both sides…that perfect silence that crawled under your skin, it only occurred when something haunting happened.

There was perfect silence, not even a cricket chirped. Wolves that had woken up from the ruckus remained deathly still. All wildlife in the forest knew what had died. The haunting silence was nothing compared to the intense atmosphere.

What to do? Should you kill the slayer or slay the one who was next to you, staring in shock? The slain remained motionless on the ground, Shadow glaring down at it. He gritted his teeth and put his shoe to the head of the dead. The implied act received a couple body jumps and growls.

The Assassin cut his round short and forearm hit Sonic in his rib, two sounds guaranteeing at least bone crack. With a cry from Sonic, he threw him into the ground, but aiming towards the pink hedgehog, who had been waiting behind the tree with the unusually two-tailed fox, waiting for the right moment to try something again. Now with the blue hedgehog to the ground, they ran to his aid.

His adrenaline pumping slower now, Shadow found enough mind to concentrate. He crouched down, turning his head fully to his right. His movements had two beasts on edge as he turned the Elite's dead body over. Reaching into a chamber that was the energy mount of the gun that had blown off, he pulled out the glowing emerald. The beautiful purple jewel shined brilliantly as it was closer to the other six. The hedgehog stood up and held it up high in the air. His face twisted into a frown, the suddenly spiked it backwards and away from the two power hungry beasts.

Shadow's back aim was not good as his forwards. The emerald bumped up, rolled, flipped, flopped and stumbled behind him and finally stopped two feet near Mina.

An inner instinct told her to grab it before anything happened to it. Something on her inside said to just take it and protect it, she couldn't explain it. She could only obey it. Slowly she crouched down and picked it up and kept it close to her.

* * *

His opponent had the upper hand and right now, the black hedgehog was a much bigger threat than predicated earlier. Now the mongoose had the emerald and it seemed that this hedgehog would let no harm come to her. This Assassin was at a dead end, his options were not good;

Should he bull rush through the hedgehog, by the time he got the emerald, Shadow would've recovered and already would be striking him. No doubt that the Bounty Hunter wouldn't think twice about striking him. Then again, he had to take this chance; this would his only chance to even out the fight. Without giving any relaxed or distracted movements, he continued his deep thought.

A sudden soft clank caught his attention. The Bounty Hunter hit the switch back on his left gauntlet, two of two arrow rods cocked back. It seemed that he had already made a plan. Slowly without much movement, from his elbow to his hand he raised it and carefully used his eyes to aim. Without a laser aim beam it was a little difficult, but doable.

Shadow broke his stance when he heard the metal sheathing. For a second he thought it was an arm blade. To his unpleasant realization he found out it was an arrow rod. The aim seemed off, it pass his side and sliced part of an old wound open and happily cut him a new one. It had a jagged tip, he felt it and it was brutally painful. He had to pause and grip it to stop it from stinging so much.

To be stunned only for a second he found out the next move. The Bounty Hunter spread his legs slightly and let out loud and powerful roared, on both sides of a staff held in his hand. Kick-pushing the dirt under his feet he sprinted into a full-on bull rush. It didn't seem possible for something so big and built to run that fast but it happened, and Shadow felt it hit him like a wall of bricks. The hunter rammed him and made him spin twice in the air before falling flat on his stomach. Shadow noticed the Assassin charged after the Bounty Hunter, but to his own disappointment noticed something else.

'_Son of a bitch…is this shit ever gonna end?' _With a broken and angered face Shadow growled along with his thoughts.

Wrapped in the cover moonlight and the tense air of the battle area, two figures remained quiet and silent. The warped and distorted appearance of the jungle that their body cloaked was huge. They were taller than the Bounty Hunter, both of them. One started moving, the one the Assassin just stampeded towards, but for some reason he didn't seem to see it, but had to have felt it. The cloaked warrior swung at his arm, the Assassin's blood splashed out and fell to the floor and colored the shape of the weapon. It was a scythe blade, held in the invisible one's hand. The slash made the Assassin hook on the blades curve and spin back around to face his attacker. The spin made him lose his footing and made it slip and fall onto his side.

The Bounty Hunter still charged for Mina's emerald. The mongoose felt her legs turn cold and felt her body freeze with pure fear. The hunter's eyes glowed into a bright and evil white. She felt the earth shake next to her, the huge thumps and purr made her scream. Her high pitched scream only continued when she noticed a huge cloaked figure next to her. Shadow was already running to her aid before but decided to cut out another fight and went around the new attacker and the Assassin. As he ran to her aid he saw the second attacker swing a long chain at the Bounty Hunter. Several metal clanks and clinks were followed by a spurt of blood at the Bounty Hunter's ankle. The cloaked thing yanked back and threw with its free hand another chain. The blood around the ankle gave figure to another scythe blade, looking for the same shape; Shadow noticed the same weapon on the other chain. It hit the Bounty Hunter's mask and slashed it across the metal without cutting the flesh below. The first maneuver had the Bounty Hunter falling onto his back, the second blow to the face made his body spin and rotate sideways and land face first with his staff landing right next to him, even before the body landed, both chains had already been receded by the new foe.

His lungs tensed and Shadow felt his body slow down some. Like a lightning bolt he came and left with Mina in his arms, sweeping her off of her feet so fast she lost her grip of the jewel and dropped it. By the tenth yard Shadow slowed down to a walk and finally paid attention to his strangely heavy breathing. He put Mina down and turned around and held his sides. He felt it for the first time truly in his life, he was exhausted, he had reach his roadblock, his first experience of his true limits. He managed to keep standing up but didn't know how long before he would probably pass out.

With the two known enemies groaning and moaning in alien tongues the two new ones revealed themselves. The electrical pulse that slid down their shapes and the most distinctive item revealed were the two capes. When they turned around, they purred at all before them. The two Elders began examining everything at the scene, especially Shadow.

**In the Forest**

"Goddamn!" The crimson guardian shouted as he shook his right hand violently. That skin wasn't normal and sure as hell not soft at all, so why did he punch it?

'_Where'd the hell he'd come from? Man I'm never leaving my island again after this'_ The creature crawled down from a tree and began snarling and snorting at the two of them.

The thing hissed and sucked its teeth and opened its mouth revealing the second set of canines. Its lower jaw moved awkwardly for a moment, as if the thing was in fact hurt by the blow.

"This night just won't end," Knuckles turned his head slightly to check on Rouge. She still lay on the floor with her eyes closed which was really starting worry him. He had to get rid of this thing before anything worse happened.

On his left he heard a heavy snort full of rage, the thing scratched back on the dirt, kicking up some dusts as if were getting ready to charge. It screeched in a high pitched tone that could pop eardrums, but it didn't which made it more horrible that you still had to hear it. Hissing once it charged and opened its mouth, Knuckles reacted in the only way he was used to, when something came at him, he extended usually his right arm, and he caught it.

He felt his stomach flip when felt he grabbed a thick and slightly armored piece of muscle.

'_Of all the things to grab…ugh, man couldn't I have just caught his teeth?'_

Knuckles made a disgusted face when he found the thing pulling back so it yank its second mouth back into safe hiding. After its second mouth's retreat the snarled and attempted a chomp at Knuckles' chest but he managed to withhold it back with both hands. The stress he was putting out on his injured arms was starting to show, the healing wound start flushing out blood.

With its face caught at point blank range it began claw at him. Though most of its attacks missed, it managed to get him once or twice before Knuckles pushed it away.

He threw a punch hoping it wouldn't hurt, wrong big time. His gloved sizzled and he noticed that a light green drip was eating away at the cloth. Fumbling he ripped it off and tossed on the ground and watched it burn without a flame in front of him.

'_Great, now I'm gloveless,'_

The thing screeched and screamed in its high pitched tone as it ran off. It ran awkwardly and then Knuckles noticed the ankle wound. It rubbed the bleeding part of its face into the dirt as its own blood began to burn its own armor. Knuckles' punch had broken the armor and let some blood gush out, he had his knuckle barbs to thank, and luckily, he didn't seem to get splashed by any of the blood.

He wanted just give out and pass out and sleep till forever but he knew couldn't. He'd never been this exhausted before. For quickly moment he noticed his shoulder wound wasn't bleeding anymore. Maybe the blood that seeped out was just a build up, either way he tightened the glove cloth used to keep his wound closed. With a groan he turned to the bat lying down in what seemed to be a great resting peace. The guardian kneeled down at her side and slid his hands under her. Slowly he lifted her, he panted at he made himself stand up. He clutched her body to his own tightly; the echidna could barely lift his own arms and hold her felt like trying to carry a baby hippo with a broken arm.

"C'mon," He started running towards where he prayed was the way out of this big park.

Twenty minutes felt like twenty hours. Seeing the same scenery was depressing and annoying, like if all the running he was doing was just a big circle. Knuckles slowed down to ease his breathing; he blinked and tried to shake his face to get the sweat off of his brow. He looked and up let out a sigh of great relief;

"About fucking time!" He growled as looked at the stone park entrance. With his ten second pause he rushed to the gates.

Stopping as he stepped onto the outside sidewalks he began looking around hastily, he didn't know much about the city;

"C'mon, c'mon," He closed his eyes and hoped he could remember the general area of the hospital.

He went through the whole course of this night. His run with Shadow from Angel Island to Sonic's, it was so hard to identify everything they pass by when it was still and you moved so fast. He tried to remember his second run, the one from Sonic's place to that little construction site or rundown area, whatever it was.

"That's right!" He gasped, he bolted to his left. For some reason he found him self running like never before.

**

* * *

The Forest (Close to 4:00 am)**

The Bounty Hunter rolled over and now lay on the floor groaning heavily in his alien tongue. With a snarl he reached for his staff without looking, it shrunk in size, with a painful groan it arched up some and place it back into its lock with some difficulty. He lay flat exhaling sharply and groaned as it wiggled its foot slightly.

Shadow gripped the star and glared at the Elder. The sheer size did not intimidate him, nor the weapons. He was too blinded by rage to see its brute strength; he would have to die before he realized how out match he was with these two.

He gritted his teeth and brought the bladed star closer to his face, covering it. Shadow growled as he tensed his glare.

The red caped beast simply turned his head to make eye contact. It withdrew and locked up one chain. He held his left scythe shaped blade chain in his right hand. With one bull-like snort it brushed off Shadow's rage filled threatening looks. It crouched down and started eyeing the ankle slash. There seemed to be no emotion as he looked at wound on the Bounty Hunter's ankle, the wound he made. He titled the foot to the side without much care or gentleness, he didn't seem to care much about any pain he might have been causing by moving the injured foot. After the inspections seemed done, the Elder wiped the freshly flowing glowing blood that now covered most of the foot.

The Elder proceeded to handle the Bounty Hunter's arms without care. Pulling on them harshly, it gripped the white Chaos Emerald and pulled it off. He tossed it in Shadow's direction without looking. The wounded Hunter mumbled something in his native language.

With an unpleasant growl the red caped Elder War-Chief stood up and made a harsh "Get up" gesture with its arm.

The Bounty Hunter struggled greatly to get up. Everyone watched from afar, as the hunters from before that seemed so invincible and unbeatable were now wounded and themselves; in fear. The Elder growled at him again, the lion like roar made the younger Predator reach for the yellow emerald on his other arm. With an annoyed growl, the Elder hit the Bounty Hunter on the head with a scolding tone. The younger one took it off and dropped it. The Elder growled ferociously and grabbed him harshly, forcing his upper half to turn some. He began to grab and yank down on the gun mount. Its well built arms easily yanked out the Chaos Emeralds, the first one let the other one simply fall out.

Shadow saw the interested way its head tilted as it focused its attention on the jewel.

"Put it down now!" Shadow barked.

The Elder growled something and turned his head to the Elder with the white cape. They exchanged growls and soft purr sounds, conversing between each other.

The young Assassin's head hung low and looked only to the ground and rarely up. The young warrior made no sound nor movement as the Elder Blood-Warrior jerked down on his gun mount. He pulled out the dark red Chaos Emerald. The Elder took it and at the same time as the Elder War-Chief, locked it on his own right gauntlet. Slowly their blades began to glow darkly according to the color of their emerald.

Shadow's eyes widened as he let such a deadly move be performed in front of him. He growled as he mentally beat himself up for such as stupid blank out. Jumping forwards did nothing, absolutely nothing…

No growl, or a purr, not even specific glance.

Only the two young ones looked up at him but then looked to their Elders for a reaction. The two warriors held their wounds. The Assassin held the deep slash on his elbow caused by the scythe from the Blood-Warrior, still bleeding down gently he gripped it. The Bounty Hunter stood forwards, heavy on his good foot and lightly on his wounded ankle. He also kept feeling the slash mark on his mask done by the War-Chief earlier.

The two Elders walked together talking to one another quietly. They walked over to the solid black creature's corpse. With the glowing, energy enhanced blades, the proceeded with careful and very precise cutting.

On one hand, a finger of the deadly black creature was cut off. Occasionally a drip of green blood would drop down to the dirt floor.

But Shadow noticed that this blood was special. It was a deadly type special, for the green liquid, assumed blood where sizzling on contact of anything else, besides itself. A small heat wave vented as it melted the ground and steam fumes dissipated quickly.

The two Elder cut the veins of the creature in specific ways. Ways that let the acidic blood melt is own armored skin. This confused most of the watchers, how could such a deadly blood not melt from the inside out but outside in? The blood melted about a good inch for every couple drops. Before there very own eyes, the body was disappearing before them in drips of green steaming blood. The solid green drips devoured the natural armor with a bottomless hunger. Within minutes the corpse was nothing but steaming pile of rotting skin and organs, the bone frame melted long before they began cutting it.

But the blood melted only the body. The long oval frame of the head would not melt. Even the normal armored skin did not melt at the touch of the blood, and so, all that was left was small and long pile of rotting flesh that formed a stick-like frame of its body in the position it was in before the and its head, still in tact.

The white caped Elder picked up the head and tossed it to the Assassin. They barked without looking and took off their emeralds. With the unlocking of the Chaos Emeralds, the blades lost their dark glows and turned around. They faced Shadow who gripped the bladed star, ready to use it. With a snort the War-Chief tossed his emerald at Shadow's feet, the other being followed up by the Blood-Warrior's emerald. They walked to the corpse Shadow had left on the floor. With care they picked up the dead, they shook their head and purred as they noticed the torso was weak and had no bone support. They crossed his arms in a respectful manner across his chest.

In perfect sync, the two elders lifted the body horizontally. Its body inclined inward from the lack of support in bone and from the body having no orders from its mind or any control.

Mina gasp silently, suddenly the same electrical pulse from before slid from the head of the Elite and down to his feet, the body turned into the clear color from before, the view through it distorted slightly and magnified slightly.

The younger warriors cloaked themselves. The shapes of their bodies slowly headed into the forest, towards the cliff deeper in the woods located somewhere behind the Mystic temple. It was difficult to see but you could tell which one was the Bounty Hunter. His figure kept limping on one foot.

"Hold the hell up!" The barked order from Shadow received only one reaction. The Blood-Warrior gently let down his side of the dead and looked at the shouting creature. With pause in his thoughts, the War-Chief let down his side of the dead and picked up the whole body himself. The blood stained his own armor but he did not seem to care, his body had the pulsing electrical flow sweep down and cloak him and everything part of him expect the glowing blood rub-off.

The elder walked away in silence as if not worried about his fellow companion.

Shadow looked up at the seven foot beast towering over him. It looked down, waiting for the hedgehog to do something else. It purr at it cocked its head to the side slightly; it looked at the mongoose approaching them. Mina stood at what she hoped was safe distance and yet close enough to Shadow.

"This ain't over yet" Shadow shouted again. He lifted his left arm and made a blocking gesture and with his right arm, he had it ready to strike. His finger gripped the bladed star so tightly that they began grooving curves of fingers shape into the metal.

The Blood-Warrior tilted his head to the right, making several cracking sounds. The eyes lit up quickly and glowed a blinding yellow for only a second and they dimmed down to only a bright glow.

"S-Shadow," The black hedgehog felt his heart race, "Please, let's just leave," He turned his head slightly; he didn't want to make eye contact with her.

"Mina," He said softly, "Just leave, now!"

The mongoose laced her fingers and brought them to her chest. Through her cold and gloved fingers she could feel her own heart beat race. "What are you going to do," She asked hastily, "Shadow don't do try anything, look, they're leaving, let's leave too. You don't have to do anything else!" She shouted as her voice broke with fear. She started watering at the corner of her eyes.

Shadow ignored her worry. Using all of his strength he cocked his armed hand back. His right foot slid out, and his left knee bent. His teeth grounded slightly, he felt the old ripped wounds sting as he tensed greatly.

The Elder took his movements seriously, activated his blade, the dual blades sheathed and made itself noticeable. Shadow's reaction was just was he expected, the hedgehog twitched and spun back in a half circle. The Blood-Warrior reached for his shoulder and pulled out his scythe.

* * *

Blinking once Mina heard a brutal series of movements without seeing it all, the first sound was shoe movements, she knew it had to be Shadow; they shuffled and kicked off the ground. Quickly followed metal to metal, probably shoe to armor or worse, blade to that weird star, the painfully grunt and deep thump/smack sound. She opened her eyes, like Sonic earlier; it had him by the neck. It swung with its fist, quickly receding its blades before they made contact, it hit the stomach; let go of his body and swung downwards before body could even fall. The last blow sent him flying towards Mina's feet but not too close.

It purred calmly but with a threatening movement. Its eyes glowed brightly as it purred and it held its chin up as if telling him to stay down. The muscles beneath the mask tensed and it gritted its teeth, snorting like a bull it huffed at Shadow's attempt to attack.

Shadow held his face with both hands, which hurt more than his stomach. His body rolled slightly from side to side as he regained his vision. He saw the yellow figure above him, all three shapes combined into one Mina. The bright yellow glare from the bottom of his eyes reminded him what happened. He felt her hand cup his cheek, she hastily looked for any sign of blood, aside from what was already dried.

"Shadow!" She yelped, his eyes seemed unaware and lifeless, "Look at me, look at me," She tried to pull or drag him back but he was fighting her moments.

He saw the scythe chain droop down and drag on the floor. The elder lowered his arm, and relaxed his body. His eyes still glowed brightly, with one huff it lowered its head and turned around quickly with its long dreadlocks swinging and smacking the side of his arm before resting still. Shadow sat up and growled as he tried to move forward.

It didn't have permission too. He wasn't going to leave without paying back all that it had cost. One dead wasn't enough to compare to which he, Mina, Sonic, Amy, and to a lesser extent Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails had been put through.

"Don't you dare," Shadow gasp and coughed twice. As he crawled on all fours for about a foot then slowly like a cripple getting two his own two feet, "Turn your back me, bad idea!" Shadow still held the bladed star, with two fingers he handled the long blades, and carefully he twisted them around the double sharp edges and a gripped it with his full hand without cutting himself. He whipped it back and snapped his arm forward, at the right moment he let go and let it guide itself through the air towards the Blood-Warrior.

The humming was just a later sign that he did aim for him. The elder knew it before the hedgehog even threw it at him. By just the simple sounds of flipping the star around and gripping it, he could tell the creature's intent. His hearing let him know its exact spot, the Elder spun around and held up his armored gauntlet and let the weapon clash with it. What arose was several sparks and metal clanking sounds, the elder skillfully grabbed the hyper-speed spinning star and let his fingers flick it back at the same speed. And with an eased mind, the elder coolly turned away and went on his way. His cloaking activated without a pause or change in his walking movements.

As for Shadow, the hedgehog had been on floor plenty of times today but this one was new. Spitting off some of the dirt on his lips he looked to his sides and found the Blood-Warrior gone. With jerky movements he tried to get up but something kept trying to hold him down;

"Mina let go," He growled. Shadow felt his blood boil; he was at a rage he had never felt before. Mina had her arms wrapped around his waist, but he forced them off. He felt a blazing energy inside him, one he had rarely ever felt. With her arms off of his waist he made a quick sprint for the purple emerald. He turned around and doubled his speed and chased after the thing. Blazing above the grass he leaned dangerously to the left in order to come close to the ground without stopping, he slid his arm across the grass and gripped the emerald and started harnessing the raw energy; the jewel glowed brightly in his hand, within seconds he had regained his balance.

Shadow was arriving at the forest start. There was no way that he could track them through there, with an idea already in place he jumped into the air. His shoes began a hover mode; he rose through the air and stopped just above where he jumped off the ground. Flames in his eyes allowed the emerald's power to surge into his whole arm; he rose his hand up across his chest to his shoulder and slammed it down.

One solo arrow laced with a brimming energy came from him to the earth. The energy burst hit the ground and ran against the earth for about twelve yards cutting anything in its way. The chaos spear left the twelve yards wrecked and destroyed across ten yards wide, trees fallen, some burning and anything on the floor was now sliced apart from the earth. Shadow growled when he didn't see any movement down there, he threw another spear, the result was the same but it ran longer this time. When the smoke clears and the bright energy left he found the same torn scenery, nothing but dirt, trees and some burning leaves that blew out as the wind came. When he still couldn't find them, and nothing responded back he yelled fiercely, he start raising both arms and swinging them down alternately. He fired six blasts into the ground, scorching the dirt and trees into burning piles of ashes. His eyes still found nothing, with both hands on the emerald he roared and slammed them down sending a huge surging lance of energy into the dirt than ran against it for at least twenty yards.

He couldn't even look at the burning field he just made. The direct impact of the double charged lance made a huge carter at least six yards wide and twenty yards long. It was the same as before but on a bigger scale, clouds that had been looming overhead just above the mountains were a safeguard for the fires left in Shadow's rage. The exhausted hedgehog's mind blacked out, without control of his body balancing, his body fell. The shoe's vertical sensor assuming he was falling at his own will, shut off. He hit the ground like rock, his heavy skeletal frame of metal made his body sink in about three inches. Unfortunately for him, the impact brought him back to reality. A painful one too, he felt every needle stinging pain of his old cuts being reopened and dirt being rubbed into them along with any broken twigs and the rare tiny but painful gravel rock.

But like the fighter he was, he managed to get up onto all four. He heard her screams, his name repeated over ten times by the same person. Shadow let his head hang low and spat up some blood and coughed twice. His arms shook violently under his own weight; he had never felt so weak in his entire life. With great pain he turned his head and saw the purple jewel in the distance, at the forest entry. He groaned and heard several series of footsteps, something shouted his name again but it was muffled. Soft and gentle arms wrapped around him, cuddling closer to him. They had a firm grasp, they held him back and pulled his body as close as possible to hers. Her voice was brimming with concern and on the verge of breaking into weeping.

"Shadow," She said loudly near him, he was staring blankly at the ground. His eyes were wide as if he had received a fatal blow. The ebony hedgehog's eyes closed half way slowly, he blinked quickly and looked around, blankly and lost still. She held him tighter, "Shadow, please say something,"

He coughed and gently brushed her grip off. Shadow wobbled his arms and sat up to loosen her hold and finally released. Right now, was nothing compared to how he felt seconds earlier, he was starting to get feeling back in his body. Every inch of his exterior screamed with pain, double in his opened and reopened wounds. A cut on his leg had spilt open and flooded the blood building up within it. Underneath he beaten exterior his internal organs were on the verge of death. If it were not for an infinite stabilization program in his self-material preservation guard nanos, he'd be dead. In bigger clusters they worked to bring the broken metallic bones together in completely fractured spaces and the few complete break offs, like his left shin. With Shadow movements, which were extreme for his condition, the nanos worked under great stress and pressure. In a great miracle, they managed to get his skeletal structure stable and their internal tools allowed them to make strong but short term fixes, nothing was better than the Ultimate Life Form's natural. The order best evaluated for his condition was to work from the inside out, and the mechanical safe guards began their work.

He felt a horrible pain inside. Shadow had never felt like this, ever, not even the fall from ARK and through the atmosphere and landing was this painful. His insides felt like they were burning and his open wounds stung with the pain of a thousand needles with salt tips. He groaned and managed to get to his feet, he wobbled back two steps and his right leg bent a little due to lack of strength. The battered hedgehog's head fell back and his eyes closed half way and he felt himself having no strength to balance his head and bring it down. Shadow stared into the dark blue and sky, he felt morning coming. Though the sky was deep blue and a mix purple in the distance, he could feel the morning coming. He felt the mongoose's hands take his left arm and felt a hand on his back, they were the only things that kept him from falling, and his hearing was fading into sharper tones. Her soft was filled with fear and concern, the more she said his name, the better it sounded and the more he felt his feeling of touch and awareness come back, though with more recovery; came more feeling of the current pain. He winched and growled as a leg wound stung from the wind blowing on it directly. Mina shook him gently and his head slowly dropped down and he groaned as he mouthed some words;

_Let go_

"Shadow!" Someone shouted from afar, he blinked and looked up, it was Tails, "Shadow—oh man you alright?" The young fox landed gently on his feet, he couldn't see details from above but up close, he saw the whole aftermath that had taken its toll Shadow. He seemed half-conscious. It was like was aware but could barely responded. But with each passing minute and with every urged to respond from Mina he started breathing easier. He kept his mouth closed and he coughed and opened it only to spit out the taste of blood. Shadow slowly turned to face those behind him. "Shadow, you okay? You went berserk for a moment and then I saw you fall to the ground—Shadow?" Tails stopped his talking when he noticed Shadow wasn't paying attention, neither was Mina; they were looking each other straight in the eyes.

Mina whimpered and jumped at him. She wrapped her arms around him and sniffled in his chest, her tears soaking his tuft of white chest fur. There was something different she felt in his body, it wasn't because he didn't hug back or even acknowledge it, no, it was the aura she felt. She let go and stared at him, he was looking to the woods on his side. Shadow closed his eyes and flinched as a neck twitch caused a surging pain in his body. The air around him, it was so tense and dark, not his usual dark, the one she had been used to, this dark was so thick and heavy, filled with an unimaginable hate and anger he had never expressed before. He could feel it inside him, the exhausting adrenaline and the raging hate of failure; he slipped up and let them escape. Shadow let his head down and focused on the grass, his attention drawn immediately to the glowing emerald, the brimming light that it had in his hand in the air had faded significantly, it looked like plain purple jewel.

"Shadow," She said in a soft toned voice, "What's wrong?" Her voice dripped with loving worry, she took his hand and tried to get his attention. Shadow shook his head gently;

"_Nothing…_" He sucked his teeth slightly, "_Let me go,_" The grumble sounded annoyed, he shook off her grip. Shadow held his head as a small headache strengthened underneath his skull. The pain made him groan and blink a lot as he tried to suppress the pain, but it wasn't doing a thing. With a frown he moved his feet, the pain still stung with every tiny move but he didn't care enough right now to pay attention to the pain. Right now he was too pissed and hurt in the head to care about anything. He walked his own into the forest, leaving Tails and Amy behind, wherever they took Sonic. Shadow felt the dying feeling him again, like his inside were going to give out and let his body die. He bent down and coughed harshly, he felt like his lungs were going to come out. The taste of his own blood was nasty. That taste of your own living liquid, he spat it out once, and spat again to make sure the fluid was gone and a third time to confirm his teeth didn't have any.

"Where are you going?" She shouted just before stumbling over a stray root and end up right next to him as she regained her balance. "Shadow," Mina crossed his path and made him stare her eye to eye again.

'_Something's not right,'_ It was the look in his eyes. His crimson orbs stared at her with a different tone, with hate and anger, but was it at her?

"Shadow, tell me what's wrong," Mina cupped his face, her thumb rubbing a stain of blood from a small scratch off of his cheek. "It's over…Shadow…they're gone, it's over." Her voice was quiet. Shadow gently put a hand on her arm and moved them slowly, his face still uneasy.

Shadow looked to his left and observed the object of interest. There was a lake in the distance maybe a good thirty to fifty yards away. The water surface rippled as a couple of acorns dunked in the lake water. Above the moon's reflected and bumped up and down accorded to the ripple wave that reflected it. There was cliff that let water pour into the lake, feeding it. The fall hit a higher elevated part of the lake that only about a couple of inches deep, but it led straight into the lake, if not for an exiting stream it would've overflowed, and with the exiting stream, the lake wasn't a lake.

Something dark was lying down near the side. Or so it seemed, Shadow ignored all of his surroundings, sounds, voice, taps, grabs and focused on this thing. It was on all fours, like a dog but its joints bent forward, unlike many of the creatures of this planet. It had its body extended over the water, with what seemed to be its head partly in the water. The creature opened its mouth revealing an inner set of teeth and hiss with those pair. It closed and opened its mouth, as if to bite the water with the side that was submerged. It rose up and turned around, a long and naturally armored tail swung around and dipped into the water, the thing backed up and dipped one of its legs in the water and brought them back to land. It shook its body once and flexed its neck, growling at no one in particular.

Shadow had been walking since then, coming closer. And fortunately Mina had noticed his interest and stopped talking and followed him as Shadow stalked the beast. She kept her distance from Shadow; there was a look in his eyes that scared her, something of bloodlust. The stalking hedgehog flinched and whimpered once, he grabbed his side. He grunted as the needle pains intensified, he groaned and looked at the thing. Shadow crept behind trees and kept low, using bushes and low hanging branches as cover. It took every single ounce of strength for Shadow to maintain a steady balance while trying to crouch. He was on the other side of the lake when he stopped at the brush and tree clearings, it was about another fifteen to twenty yards across the lake. His crimson orbs burned past the dark air and across the lake and examined the creature.

The thing growled and hissed at itself, long clawed fingers caressing its face, feeling the scars with what was to itself a gentle touch. Its face looked up and in their direction, the whole body moved; it walked on all fours carefully to the left. Shadow could hear several sniffles, his heavy blood stains and opened wounds had to have been drenching the air with smell of blood. Long black claws dug into the ground fiercely, the thing roared as the tail whipped from side to side wildly, the creature seemed to be staring at them, Shadow couldn't tell because their were no visible eyes, assuming that the front was the side with the teeth, but after this night, it wouldn't be that surprising if he was wrong. It was focused in their direction. The mouth opened and it roared with deep growl with an after-sound of a screech.

Shadow groaned from a continuing pain that kept crying out for attention, he clutched it and grunted. On one knee Shadow collapsed onto the tree next him, he had no energy and he was amazed that he hadn't passed out, even more; that he wasn't dead yet. The creature heard him and his whimpers and looked directly in his direction; it opened its mouth and screeched loudly. The high pitched sound blared into their ears and forced Mina to cover her ears. Meanwhile Shadow had to suffer with it, his pain was worse at his side than his ear but still, the thing's scream was stunning.

With awkward deer and dog like movements mix it backed up two steps and began to hop-run away. It glanced back twice before it blazed its own trail with its high natural speed. The tail left Shadow grateful that a fight did not break out, the long and heavily armored tail slammed into trees ripping them open and sometimes knocking lighter and smaller ones completely down, most of them in about two pieces or split at the least.

As much as Shadow hated being ignored in a conflict, he was grateful this time. He was grateful for the fact that his battered body wasn't tested any, he was feeling heavy eyelids. Honestly, he couldn't tell what hurt, his outer wounds or the inner ones. Hell, he couldn't believe he was able to stay up on one knee, his whole body felt like one big beaten bruise.

Pass out.

That's what he wanted to do most of all, just drop and sleep for the next couple of years. It was maddening that he couldn't though, the pain knew just when to act up again, right when he was about to give out, a spiny and blistering pain would flare up inside him, particularly his right shoulder and left rib side. Shadow leaned against the tree near him and used it to get up with less stress. He walked over to the edge of the lake, followed by Mina.

"Shadow, stop," Mina pleaded as she rushed to his side, "Look at you," She tried to make him face her as he stopped at the edge of the lake, "Just stop and look at yourself!" Shadow let his eyes drift to water below him, the moonlight gave the water a lambent aura. The reflecting water molecules let him see how bad the damage he had taken was and how visible it was. His black fur was dried with blood all over, his left ankle and shin had a few dry green blood stains and chest had a mix of red dry blood with some glowing green drizzle on top of it. Shadow could see in plain sight his most painful wounds, the dual blade that was rammed through him had sealed, he could see his under skin and the pink toned flesh that had healed it closed. On the reflection's right, the slash that had ripped his side open had been healing; the blood that had trailed out had already dried up too and clumped his fur in thick slumps of dried-blood fur, as was all over his body though. His right arm was worse; his should was torn slightly and his arm had cuts all over; his glove and most of his arm up to the elbow point were drenched in green blood. Thick and thin small sprinkles of green blood had splashed across his whole arm and to parts of the right side of his body.

The glove that was torn and ripped all over had a green tint and glowing green aura. Only now was he seeing the darker side of himself, he began to toss the idea of his sanity at the moment. He lost it and he knew it, but was he completely gone or just in the moment of rage? The fact that he was actually questioning his own state of mind was not persuading him towards the better answer. Shadow felt his knees give out and dropped to them, his hands broke the complete fall.

Mina brought him to his knees gently. Her soft touch smoothly pushing him down more until she felt and saw his body relax, "You're in no condition to be running around," She was on her knees next to him. Under the dim moonlight she could see the true extent of his wounds, "We need to get you help," It was obvious if one looked at his sides, "Can you stand?" After seconds pass it felt like she was talking to a brick wall, he wouldn't move. His face stared at his hand, the blood drenched glove with a cold and emotionless look.

"Shadow…" Mina said softly as she tried to get his attention, "Talk to me—"

"—I'm fine Mina," His was tone and speed of response was just short of a snap, "I failed…" He whispered to the air. His face frowned slightly, his eyes drifted to his left. She didn't have a clue as to what she heard, most likely no one would.

"Failed what?" The mongoose's voice was filled with surprise and shock, "Shadow there is nothing to fail! You saved us all, there is no win or lose!" Her voice was louder, she was disgusted in a way, "What is happening to you lately!"

Shadow growled and punched his left fist into the dirt; crack some of the cold, frozen earth. The raven project stood up without any pain, "You don't get it do you?" Mina twitched at his angered yell, "Sari; one of your friends is dead and she isn't coming back, those kids on the bridge are dead, Knuckles and Rouge are who knows where, Sonic is broken in at least seventeen different place and those things are still out there." Shadow clenched his fist, "And they'll probably come back to kill us!"

"Shadow you are not them," Mina felt her eyes water as she yelled back at him, "We did what we could, and you did what you are capable of! Yes, Sari's dead, and others are dead but do you really think you can take on all of those things? Even you have limits! Stop looking for a fight, it spared me for a reason, it didn't kill any of use when the chance was there, maybe they want a truce or peace!"

"Blood for blood Mina, that's how life works, they could way less than a fuck about who we are or how peaceful we are—arrgh!" Shadow turned his body and growled, "You just don't get it," He held up his hand. His right thumb, index and middle fingers extended and pinky and ring fingers curved. The left hand placed its index and middle fingers on top of his right pinky and ring, the rest of his left fingers curved around his right hand. He bent them inward so a circle shape formed by his thumb curves. He sighed, he couldn't believe he just yelled at her like she was anyone other person. His movements paused; "Forget is…I'm sorry…" he tensed again.

"Shadow what are you—" Mina gasped as he disappeared under a bright flash and twinkling spark left from his light speed teleport, "Shadow wait!" She yelled aloud, she whimpered, "Shadow!" Her tears flowed as she looked around for any sign of him, "Come back!" The only time she remembered crying like this was when she was little and for mother when she got lost in the store. Their argument and his immediate leave left her hollow and alone now, she fell to her knees and cried. She cried for him, tonight had been nothing short of insanity, she found love; she felt fear; she saw death and experienced a mix of emotions. But this one, this feeling of guilt mixed with loneliness was by far the worse of them all.

**City; Hospital District:**

Signs. That's all that passed him. Knuckles kept running in the correct direction according to the signs on the side of the road;

_**Hospital**_

"Well where the hell is the damn place!" Knuckles growled to no one in particular, well there was the possibility of the sign but that's for another time. Again, ignoring his numb and pained arms lasted for a little but the exhaustion was starting to ignore him ignoring it. His sprinted with all of his energy, and there wasn't much left. Knuckles felt his legs begin to drag his feet more now that his fatigue was settling in with vengeance. A dizzy feel came lightly and unnoticeably, Knuckles started wobbling to the left in his jog.

**Hospital**

That was it! Right there, a large white board with in bright red letters, **Red Cross Hospital**, Knuckles never felt so relieved to be at hospital in his entire life. He hated doctors but now he loved them;

'_C'mon, we're here Rouge, I told you that I wouldn't let you die,' _Knuckles dragged his job into a run. He could barely breathe as he took a left and followed the road that led into parking lots of this hospital. He sprinted straight ahead, obeying the arrow sign that said the main building was in that direction. Sure enough, there was a building, the lights were blurry and there was fuzz to the details of the building. The guardian panted harder as he took big steps up a steep but short ledge, his breathing only got harder. Across the circle that emergency vehicles pulled in and sped through Knuckles saw an ambulance pull in, it was off and silent, it pulled up to two large sliding doors, the ones Knuckles was heading for. He was closing in, but his vision was so blurry, the ambulance was so vaguely detailed, and the words '911 Emergency' was barely readable to him.

He was at the emergency entrance; he slowed down and caught his breath but refused to stop. The door did not open as he walked up to it; he growled and kicked it, cracking the glass near the metal frame. Some people heard the cracking and the metal rattling, and starting shouting at from behind the second set of doors beyond the outer pair.

"Open the damn door!" Knuckles kicked it again, bending the middle beam inward. "She needs help now!" Knuckles growled as doors inside just now opened, he kicked the outer doors again. The beam cracked and clanked, the doors finally opened. Two emergency doctors came out and immediately asked for her, one doctor was a beaver, his voice was deep and he was shorter than the female human nurse that came along with another doctor, a skunk pushing a bed cart hastily. They took her from his arms and placed her on the bed cart gently but with extreme care, the skunk and beaver rushed her back inside and down a hall. Knuckles was approached by two people, the female nurse and also a female doctor, a mouse, male probably a doctor spoke. Knuckles' closed half way and he could barely make out any facial features.

"Sir what happened?" Knuckles panted heavily, "Sir! Nurse, get him to the ER, now!" The mouse caught him as Knuckles dropped forward, his legs limping on the ground. He began to drag him inside, the nurse had come back with a bed cart and they pushed them both. The doctors began doing the most they could, their biggest concern would have to wait, and hopefully the two would be able to recover.

**City Outskirts; Forest**

A small tear in the air expanded into a rip of light in the forest space, strands and tears opened more and a lone figure blazed out of it. The grass his feet trended had literally been rubbed out of the ground. The lone hedgehog's legs gave out as his blazing sprint turned into a jog. Only six jogging steps led into a walked that led him a fall to his knees and completely on the ground. He panted heavily; he couldn't feel anything, but two lone tears on coming from his eyes. The set of teeth that bared dual fangs on both sets grounded to one another. His mind on the verge of a break down, how could a mere twenty second run be driving him insane?

Why did he feel so terrible right now? Sure his physical condition was at a horrible state because he had no control in his movements, but his mental state was wild. So many thoughts ran through his head as he lied down on the cold ground, revenge and guilt were the biggest ones. He felt the need to kill those that had brought hell upon him and those who ran into these creatures on this unfortunate night. Shadow the hedgehog had failed, for the first time his life he truly felt that it was his duty to protect and avenge on this night and he failed. Now those this would come back, maybe in double of force or worse, many more, an they will surely remember him for taking the life of one and trying to kill the others. But the worst of it would be should they run into Mina or the others, surely a race like theirs would be able to remember faces like theirs. And with the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald left unguarded for only hours they can come and easily seize power.

No, something felt worse. It was causing the most rage in him, aimed at himself. Sonic asked him once in his life before;

_Jeez Shadow, don't you ever feel like an asshole acting and talking to people like that?_

_An asshole_, he never cared before but now. Well things changed and he had always promised himself that he would never change because change always left room for error or vulnerability. It left space for weakness, emotions being the opening gates. He was built as the ideal perfection, and to change that would be…it wasn't necessary but why was it possible. At times like this, he wished he were a complete android, not a biotechnology and mechanically enhanced hedgehog. He could fit the role of an assassin if it weren't for his fatal flaw. He had emotions, and in his own opinion they were useless and would only lead to a downfall. But why was it so important to him? If he could care less, why was he feeling so bad right now? Why couldn't he just move on like he had with everyone else, why couldn't he put it passed him like Rouge, Sonic and the others?

'_I know why…' _Shadow finally closed his eyes, his mind seeping into a black consciousness _'It's cause she not like everyone, she's different, she important to me…'_

Shadow the hedgehog was feeling regret.

**

* * *

And with this final sentence I end this chapter. I finally did and I am happy with it, its 12:00 am and I am going to bed. Good night to you and please, let me know your thoughts, don't worry I'll continue this soon. Nothing, I promise you will be left unfinished here, wait with me and you'll find out the end to this one.**


	7. Demons & Angels Within

**Hunter's Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic; he and related characters belong to Sega. Predator(s) belongs to their proper owner(s)**

Welcome to all, thank you for even reading this far. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it even though pressure to deliver is insane but life lets me deal with it, because lately life has been good! Except for work…I can't find any!

Ah how good life and patience is,**they announced Star Craft 2**One of my favorite and only liked computer games of all time is finally being lifted from the video game grave. Do you know how long I've waited for that freaking game, since the Brood War expansion people…yeah since way back then. Finally the Blizzard team got up and did something good for me! I finally get to see how the story turns out and I saw some videos and all I have to say is that I going to buy a new computer just so it runs perfectly, when it comes out of course…and when I have the money, Alienware is expensive equipment man…

**Okay we've reached a thicker part of the story, find out for yourself; I'm done till the end. Enjoy my readers, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven – The Shadowing Demon Within

* * *

_**Two of a kind collided, superior to the rest, both of them. One, an honored and blood-earned warrior and leader, and the other a final version of an experimented hedgehog that had been cybernetically enhanced and mechanically strengthened into the perfect form of life.**_

There was a steady beep. It was doubled by a second set following every first beep that entered the sensitive ear. Soon the sound began knocking the consciousness of the mind back into reality. The ear twitched and a couple of voices murmured quietly, then the sounds became a clear, "_I think she's awake,_" With that, slowly eyelids rose and the horizontal view widened. A soft glare from the window made her frown and blink tears; refreshing her dry eyes. There was a dark brown beaver with a few grey fur hairs standing above her with a clip board in his hands. He slowly leaned forward and examined the eyes, he sighed quietly.

"Miss," He had a deep voice, "Can you hear me?"

Rouge's whimper was faint, her whole body hurt like never before. Everything was numb, and she felt cold as her body became aware of its surrounding underneath the crisp and cold hospital sheets. Her hand rose to touch her face but the doctors stopped her from any movements;

He came closer to her face, "Miss," he stopped and examined her face carefully, "Nod if you can hear me,"

"Oh," She moaned, "Knuckles…" She turned her head which led the biggest sore pain she had ever felt in her life. Rouge's painful gaze shifted from the ceiling and looked around, she groaned with a terrible drag. She looked around, her attention focused on the female doctor at the foot of the bed, a human.

"I think she's referring to the echidna," The beaver nodded at the assumption, "_But he's still in intensive!_" She whispered to the beaver, the doctor's glance saddened as she tried not to look at the bat.

"W-What," Rouge took a deep breath, "Happened to us…why is he in I-CU?" She had a really hard time breathing. Her body felt soothed and very sore at the same time as she forced herself to sit up despite any attempt to keep her down by the two doctors. In her movements she felt the needle in her right arm; it was connected to a bag of clear fluid. She had heavy breathing, "Knuckles…what happened…" Her head drooped from exhaustion; her small shoulder frame gave out and sagged as well. With a low groan she looked up for an answer.

"That's," The beaver gave shrug, "What we were wondering, you don't remember anything?"

"No," She said groggily, "Is he okay?"

"Miss, you need to rest," The human doctor came closer to her and tried to get her to lie down again, "There's no need to worry,"

Rouge growled and found the strength to push the doctor's aiding arm away, "I'm fine!" She groaned, "I want to know if the echidna, my Knuckles, is okay!" She shouted. The doctors stared at one another. Rouge didn't like the tone of the atmosphere, she gasped as her head looked up to both of them, begging for an answer.

The beaver sighed, "He's stable, barely." The doctor paused and frowned slightly, "But he's not responding to anything and at this rate we don't know if he'll make it…"

Rouge's eyes watered, "No," She gasped silently, "Why? What happened?" The bat's eyes began to flow as she demanded an answer loudly from them.

"Miss we don't know!" The beaver kept his voice from going loud, he was used to dealing with emotional outburst in his daily job,, "The only thing we know is that both of you had an unidentified poison in your systems, we were able to flush it out of you but as for him," The beaver paused as he wondered if he should even go on, "It circulated deeply into his system and we can't be sure that even with current procedures that it'll work at all." He regretted seconds later giving details. Rouge had somehow ignored her sore muscles and brought her knees to chest and whimpered. The blanket that covered her body has fallen on certain parts of her body showing heavy bandages on her knees, Rouge didn't care as she dropped her forehead on them; the stinging burn didn't faze her at all.

She cried quietly, the two around her bed not knowing what to say exactly. The bat lifted her head and wiped the tears that had formed, "I want to see him," She mumbled quietly with a serious tone.

"I'm sorry," Rouge's eyes formed an enraged glare, "He's ICU, no visitor's and especially in your condition, you shouldn't even be moving like you are now Miss."

"That's an order," Rouge gritted with a hard tone. The beaver gave her a strange look;

"I'm afraid I don't understand," His brow rose in confusion, he was lost now.

"I'm paying you," She snapped, "My money is paying for this treatment and aid, now with that cleared; I am ordering you to take me to see him!" The beaver formed a stiff muzzle and frown; technically she was right.

The beaver sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to let his head vent, being a doctor was a hard thing. You a physical and mental doctor at the same time, you had to watch out for the mental state of a patient, similar to when doctors lie to a dying patient. It not for fun or the heck of it, it's to keep them from falling apart. He looked at her; she was one of those 'rare' patients. Throughout the time in this hospital he had seen a lot of things; he had learned the true meaning of just about everything; all of the witty and informal sayings that had been past down the ages. _'Sometimes I just hate this job…'_ He groaned and brought his left paw to his head, rubbing the side of his eyes, one with his thumb the other with the longest finger.

"Uh, sir?" The female doctor tapped his shoulder.

He sighed heavily and opened his eyes, the light brown orbs of his eyes looking to his assistant, "Yes?" He said almost annoyed.

"She left…" The beaver's hand dropped and his head snapped to the bed.

"Didn't you stop her?" He snapped back to his nurse.

The nurse shrugged, "Well technically she is right, and she wasn't that harmed, you know that. Besides, she just went to ICU, its not that far."

"This night just won't end," He groaned and stepped out of the room. He poked his head out and searched for a limping white furred female bat. Another groan escaped his mouth, not a sign of her. "Well, looks like she knows where she's heading. Nurse?"

"Yes doctor?"

He smirked a little; the situation was a little funny to him, "Would you mind keeping an eye on her and the echidna? Let them be alone but just make—"

"—I understand," She smiled.

The beaver sighed, "I'm getting to old for this," He turned around and looked at his clip board, "I'm getting a coffee and an aspirin…_an order_…_I'm paying_…" He shook his and scoffed, "…_Yeah _right…(Sigh)…_what you don't see at this job_…"

**

* * *

**

Sonic let out a deep sigh as he leaned on the doorway's entrance. He was out on the porch, looking out into the darkening sky. A soft drizzle made the streets in front of Tails' home wet and reflective. They managed to clean up the mess outside the house and were planning on dumping most of their furniture, seeing how most of it had green glowing blood and some had Shadow's. Tails was little irritated about the whole thing, he had to rip and replace the carpet in the living room because a lot was colored dark red, almost black in the center. The young fox was sitting on the couch cushions they were using in place of the actual couch since it was heading for the dump within the next few days. Although she had been there to take him home and aid in tending and caring for his wounds, Amy did not stay with them; she had to keep on with her normal activities. She didn't want to but she couldn't ignore her needs no matter what had happened, and so she went to work according to her schedule, calling and visiting everyday to see if Sonic was alright and any word on Rouge or Knuckles who were still gone.

"A huge cliff fall," Sonic scoffed at the excuse his injuries were explained to a professional with, "Making seem like a certified dumass."

"Well it was that or sound like three insane idiots and say we were attacked," Tails paused, "By seven foot monster from space that could turn invisible!" The fox made his tail wrap around to the front, he rubbed the bandaged nick he had received after all of this.

"I wonder what Shadow is doing right now," Sonic shifted the weight on his feet, "You said he wasn't looking too good,"

"Well," Tails' voice was sore from staying out that whole night, it was cold then, "He snapped earlier after one of those things fought him," Tails sighed, "I think it got to him,"

"What'd ya mean?" Sonic turned around and closed the door behind him. The hedgehog locked all the locks now, the knob and the upper bar lock; this recent event had him a little paranoid.

"Well Shadow didn't seem like himself, at all," Tails seemed a little shook up, partly depressed about it as well.

"No one know what he's like, how can you tell if he was like he usually is? We almost never see him!" Sonic walked with a limp; he sucked his teeth with his heavy left leg movements. He groaned and held his right shoulder which was heavily bandaged and wrapped in castings that he received. Doctors had to bandage his midsection to keep wounds closed and helped with his rib injuries. The hospital cleaned him up well and the rest of care was left to painkillers and cleaning and reapplying new bandages to the wounds, including the bandage strap that went around the top of his head slightly diagonally.

Tails leaned back until he was upright to the wall. Suddenly he leaned forward and sighed, "He leveled an entire section of forest using only Chaos Spear," The fox was tired, he yawned and rubbed his eyes, "I check it after, its nothing but smooth and burning dirt, no sign of trees or leaves, and he wiped it clean."

Sonic huffed and rolled his eyes, "Wow," He started sarcastically, "I wouldn't expect anything less from someone of his anger and power, it's Shadow; the so called Ultimate Life Form," The azure hedgehog limped to the steps leading upstairs. "I'ma go to bed, night."

"He yelled at Mina…"

Sonic froze in place. Slowly he turned his head, the hedgehog's body following the movement a little afterwards. "…are you sure?" Sonic's eyes were dim and shocked.

"I was watching most of it," Tails groaned as he stretched his arms and shoulders, "Amy started yelling for me but I know what I saw; he yelled at her, but then I left."

"Hmm…" Sonic hummed, "I know that's not like him, he must be pretty messed up for something like that to happen." He put his hand on the guardrail and took one step up, "When it comes to something like that," Sonic started up the steps, "I'm sorry to say that it is between them…I can't do anything about them or how they're feeling…" With that short and serious tone Sonic left to rest.

Tails sighed and gave up on trying to keep his body up, he let himself relax and droop in stature. _'Well there goes day one…'_ The fox groaned in frustration, _'I hope Rouge and Knuckles are okay,'_ Tails had walked to Angel Island and through a big chunk of the city looking for the bat and the echidna.

The fox made a huge hike through the hills and dirt roads that led up to the mountains of the Mystic Valley. He search part of the forest, through the lush and humid jungle and found nothing. There were wild and non-evolved animals that populated the forests, even a few humans and evolved animals hiking. Tails even went up to the shrine of the Master Emerald. Upon the crumbling shrine of stone and rock he found nothing the gigantic jewel without its guardian or the supposedly thieving bat who was always attempting to 'steal' it. From the floating island known as Angel Island he flew down with great pain due to his tail injury but since it was for his friends he forced through it. He doubled back through the valleys and the dirt roads until he reached the meeting areas of the hikers, the one about a half mile away from the only train station that led out here. He heard faint calls, barely able to under stand them; _Shadow! _They sounded sadden and anxious, the voice was feminine;

"She isn't…" Tails looked around, "It's been a long day…I'm hearing things," Tails couldn't believe that she would still be looking for him after all that's happened. Not to mention that all the way out here, she was way off from the home inside the forest. He couldn't imagine how or why she would still be looking for him; when Shadow leaves in anger, he goes far away…very far. Tails felt that it was stupid idea to go looking for Shadow at all because you could never track him; it was almost impossible to keep up with him. With a sigh he wished mentally for better luck in the city, slowly he walked to the station, his feet ready to give out from exhaustion.

In the concrete jungle of steel and glass he found bats and echidnas of all kinds and colors and more species of animals including hybrids: a mix of two or more different species of Mobians; or evolved animals for those who called them their less proper term. But not the two he was looking for, for the first time in a while he growled and yelled out for them; _Knuckles! Rouge! C'mon, where are you guys?_ There were two sides to how he felt; he was hoping that they were maybe just gone alone and goofing off but then after this why would they never even try to contact without any type of consent or a heads-up.

_**--------------------**_

While Tails looked for Knuckles and Rouge, they had been here at the hospital. The young fox had not even come close to checking and searching this area of the city. Where most of the action and battle had been in the more secluded area of the forest and near the old ruins of the temple, they had been left far away, almost close to the center of the city, but the park was a huge place meant for joggers and large festivals including smaller ones such as family parties. Its size was big to accommodate more than a few at once.

Rouge stumbled as she walked down the hall. A few doctors followed her, one even attempting to restrain her just because her movements seemed painful and unhealthy. Within the total of three doctors, not one had the guts to stop her; the one that tried was being cared for in the lower levels. Injured or not, Rouge somehow summoned the strength to kick even with her injuries. She groaned within her mind, she was expecting a lawsuit after that one but this was worth it. She past door way after doorway, glancing inside each, each was single. She knew it was highly unlikely that he would have visitors but after what has happened, there wasn't much that could surprise her. _'I wonder…Tails…Amy, Shadow and Sonic…Mina, are you guys alright?'_

She gasped and breathed heavily, her lung taking in and letting out air harshly. Rouge felt her legs give a little and the support lessened and let her fall and lean onto the wall to her left. The injured bat was barely up, her legs seemed like hollow visuals, they didn't look like they were doing much. Rouge began to whimper a little, the few doctors that were following began to aid her but she screamed pushed them all away. "It hurts all over, damn it!" She moaned, some tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

A quick breather she told her self. Rest a few and then keep going, it couldn't be that far could it? With a little pep talk to herself within her mind Rogue managed to crawl up to her legs. With a wobble she walked, only now just noticing that she was still wearing her normal jumpsuit, probably due privacy policies and similar subjects. As close as she could, she remained near the wall, relying on it for support, _'Where are you?' _Rouge turned her head to see no body following her but a few nurses keeping their eye on her. As she turned her head, the quick glance caught the sight of red. With tired movements she walked over across the hall and felt for the doorway, grasping it as soon as she touched it.

It was long journey through hell and trauma but there he was. Not the sight she was hoping for. Knuckles was heavily attended to, a plastic oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose. She could hear it from where she was standing, he was breathing heavily. The raspy gasps for air where only confirming what she hear from the doctors before, her ungloved finger came to her mouth, she bit on the tip of them, nail and all. Before her fangs could cut her own skin she began to cry, the sight of his pain was grueling on her mind. Her pain faded as her eyes focused on the steady by parted beeping, it wasn't normal; the beeps were to far apart. He was holding on by thread. Bandaging showed the several and severity of his wounds. There was heavy bandaging around his rib area and some bleed through. Through his left arm a needle was connect to a bag of fluid that was supposed to be flushing his system out but, it was anyone's guess. Again she looked to the monitor; the lines were parted greatly and so unnatural.

"Knuckles…" She walked over, keeping her balance as dizziness had begun to come upon her. Her heels tapped against the ground, echoing in the room into the hallway quietly. Her shoes carefully avoided any loose wiring on the ground, making a mental note to put in a complaint about the protection of monitoring equipment. The wounded bat winced a little as she leaned in, a small spike of pain coming from her left side and lower back.

'_Look at you, still a fighter even when unconscious…c'mon Knuckles, pull through…'_

She placed her hand gently over his chest and let her head drop softly against his. Her aqua orbs stared at his chest, the breathing was heavy and hard, the lungs taking in air like gasps. Rouge cuddled with him, nothing changed in his status. Slowly she continued to nuzzle her head and his head. He was the one who brought her here, just another life saving memory to add to her heart. It was all thanks to him, she'd be dead were it not for him, she didn't need doctors to tell her what happened, it was in her heart; she just knew it somehow that it was all him. Never could figure a way to thank him, he had meant so much to her and yet she never treated him like it. Before now, it had been a full month since she had seen him. It was mad and terrible month, in her dreams, thoughts and almost anywhere he was there, his memory taunting her, she had to see him; it was her plan to go home and go see him, even if it was in the middle of the night.

Then all of this happened. And through it all he stood by her, evening challenging the thing the touched her with the blood stained blade. She wouldn't even dare stand up to that one, just its look was menacing. But he did it without hesitation, and he said those words, _I think I'm in love with you_, it was genuine. Never had she felt so blissful from a few words that she had heard before any other guy, her mind and heart knew it; it was truth from the guardian.

A long monotone beep rang. Rouge began to cry, knowing what happened. The arm she had across his chest tightened in hold, he whimper increased her hold on him, pressing her head as much she could. "No," She whimpered with her broken voice, "Knuckles…don't leave me yet!" She said sorrowfully, the long tone rang though, not changing in its single solid stone cold rhythm. "I love you…" Rouge died down, "Don't leave…" She closed her eyes and held him tightly. From the window of the closed door the beaver shook his head, a regretful face on him. Giving her needed time he turned around put his back to the wall. With a shamed sigh he lowered his chin and closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly side to side.

The dead hollow tone rang through his ears, echoed with her crying.

_**

* * *

**_

The cold pavement ran underneath his shoes, the metal to asphalt scraped occasionally. Flames kept him above the highway, before him just as they came close the white stripes blurred and sped below and past him. His body leaned in to the right balancing the legs that went far left as he turned, following the interstate. Surroundings were smeared and blurred as his body blazed down the road. Arms kept moving with the rhythm of his running, keeping a balance in his air running; they moved across his chest and more to the left as he made his high speed right turn. His breathing was calm and paced; the high speed was intense if not handled well. Like a lone marksman, he was by alone, nothing but his fur, quills, body and mind; on a hunt to kill.

Man had made the road inclined as it led closer to the city boundaries. A large crane working vehicle was next to a cluster of smaller trucks, at least a quarter of a mile across a couple of barrels and construct equipment clustered next to the bright orange reflectors signaling the construction work. The site was moderately clean of the broken stone and crumbling concrete. An entire section of wall had been cleared, it was like an 'L' shape; the turning wall into the city had been cleared. Shadow ignored the 'Caution', 'Warning employees only' and 'No one allowed after hours' signs and stopped at the yellow tape.

Without thought he ripped it and hopped down the two foot drop onto the lush green grass of the forest. Tree towered and cluttered the area like the city as a concrete jungle, this was a real jungle, no help for miles should anything happen. One step forward, then he took another starting the continuing motion, slowly he was deeper and one glance back he barely see the city lights. His head quills swayed as he constantly moved his head to look around, he was looking for a fight. He was clueless as to what flared up this adrenaline, but it was driving him. Fingers within his white gloves curled, the energy of a fight aching to be released, he wanted to beat it until it couldn't breath.

He passed tree, the scene becoming endless and continuous, out of no where he snarled at the empty surrounding. Shadow picked up some speed and jumped off a rock he was passing. There was small clearing in the forest tree up ahead, he ran for it. When he left the cluster of the forest he found himself in a plain. His fangs gritted as he saw nothing. But then, something reflected off of the grim sky. Through the grey clouds a dim aura shined off of the moon, the electrical pulse hummed as it flowed down horizontally down the body. It was the Blood-Warrior, his white markings and cape gave it away. Slowly it turned to face him, there was no fear or emotion in its movements; as if it didn't care he was here. The elder didn't see him as a threat, and that only enraged Shadow.

The raven hedgehog held up his fist, picking the fight first. The Blood-Warrior was only about fifty feet away, it wasn't blind; it quirked its head quickly cracking a bone within. Too easy of a kill it was, but a Predator never backs down when challenged, no matter what. Shadow did a big hop and closed the gap to ten feet; the thing purred soft threatening clicks and then snarled. Shadow attacked first, the elder caught the left kick with a hand and blocked with its armored gauntlet the right kick that quickly followed. It threw him back about ten feet, Shadow grunted as he recovered; he spun with his legs out ready to twist kick the thing if it tried to get in some cheap blows before he had gotten up. Slowly the elder activated its blades, the sheathing was violently shocking, the arms shook and jerked as a whole and the sound was bone chilling. It took a fighting stance, similar to a boxer; Shadow took his own more relaxed stance and prepared for anything.

When milliseconds passed into seconds which seemed as minutes Shadow growled at the progress that was being made. He made the second move, prompting the thing to growl a little and tightened his own guard. Shadow charged it and jumped high in the air, his foot kicked at the helmet and was caught but his right foot came around and kicked it the back of the head, sending the elder's balance stumbling sideways. The Blood-Warrior snapped his arm up, as a preventative to Shadow's possible continuing attack. The moderate snap up of the arm slashed something; the elder recovered and stared at Shadow. He sucked his teeth and held a wound near his ankle; the hedgehog felt the blood bleed down the side of his shin. The predator shook off a relaxed feel and snorted as his body tensed and readied for a heated battle.

'_I gotta play this smart, move second to him,'_ Shadow exhaled twice before letting go of his wound. The thing walked over with a quick speed, Shadow couldn't help having his legs react when it came too close for comfort. The hedgehog jumped and spun in the air slightly, his left leg struck the armor, the two heard something crack, but it didn't seem good for one of them. Shadow closed his eyes and brought his leg back to its now bent and crippled position, his eyes snapped open ignoring the leg pain and struck a strong blow to the stomach, making it grunt. Shadow backed away slowly, his leg slowing his speed greatly but the Blood-Warrior grabbed him by the neck so fast Shadow could only remember staring one moment then up in the air hanging in the elder's grip being choked of his air.

The blade of the free arm caressed his chest then slowly to his stomach. Shadow wasn't going to let that happen again, he kicked it in the chest and let the flame from the shoe burn something it was a point blank contact with. He knew it did some harm back the elder dropped him and grabbed its chest and roared. Shadow jumped forward, harming his leg more but chose to fight on, he landed right on it, his right hooked and knocked the head back once and his left jab smacked it to the right a little. He landed his two feet on the ground and grabbed the elder arm. All of his internal systems were a full-time work, his muscles tensed as he turned the arm at awkward angle backwards until something cracked loudly. The thing leaned on that arm and growled fiercely, the eyes glowed bright yellow as it yanked the possessed arm back, the elder spun half way and smacked Shadow with its good arm, blade and all. Shadow flew back at least three yards, his blood from the slash spreading on the floor, the elder and him self. His body hit the ground and bounced; spinning once and finally stop as it hit the ground once more.

Shadow groaned as he found no comfort in landing in the grass. He forced his body up, fighting like before, using every ounce of strength within him, he wasn't going to lose this fight. No one was going to prove that they were stronger and better, he was perfect and it put him above the rest, that's the way he wanted it; that's all he had and no one was going to take that from him. The elder jogged up to him and let his armored leg swing upwards, but Shadow caught it and held it down; he pushed it back and made the Blood-Warrior stumble. It fell back about two feet and Shadow didn't let it get a break, he backed up a couple feet and got running start, when he came close enough he kicked the thing in the head with his good leg. The thing growled confirming some pain; it took a blow to the stomach as it rolled over and got to its knees. It sped up the get up rate, quickly jabbing were Shadow was supposed to have been; but the hedgehog disappeared.

The predator looked around; this same situation had been experienced countless times before. No enemy in sight…only a foolish amateur would actually think that, ah how wonderful the gift age and experience gives to one, the elder was grateful for his past experiences. There was little but enough strength in its left arm, the supposedly dislocated one. The rose up to about his waist line, out of habit; he looked around, using the mask's deep technologies to search at a level that was beyond humans and Mobians alike. There were surging white and blue streams of gas like lines that flowed in a circle around him twice and then they lead into the forest. The elder shook his head once, and tried shake off the rattling in his head from the strong kick his head received earlier. It began to predict an attack spot, where would a hedgehog like this one attack? It raised a brow when it heard a snap from his left, soon his vision showed energy flows going to his left and then quickly going to his right again, back into the forest. There was bright light from the forest, it came too quickly for him to respond, the energy spike came and struck his side. It roared loudly as the blood splash was large, landing his own bright green blood all over his arm and splattering his chest armor. It grabbed the large rib wound with the injured arm, the wound sizzled a little. Did the energy spike have heat effect to it? The elder looked up and saw four more, smaller ones, they it hit him, searing the armor on contact, the flesh being spilt as the spikes hit him. It blocked as more came, to protect the valuable blade it withdrew it, and the energy spikes hit him all over his body. It was like gun fire, the cut and burned his skin and melted some of his armor surfaces, one spike even hit one of his chains cutting it off from the rest of the chain, rendering that chain useless.

It panted as it sucked all of this pain. Only loud roars and growls expressed the pain; when the assault stop it was amazed that only this amount of damage was done. There was blood streaming down both his sides, some splashed onto his shoulders from his arm blocking his face. But one had gotten a good spot on his abdomen, it when right through him. It let down its arms to look up and see if there was another attack, there was but not where it was looking. It was too late, Shadow had run up and used his spear attack to uppercut the thing, his hand aimed that face hit it. The glowing spike ran across the mask diagonally and melted a line like a plasma cutter. The force from the uppercut kicked the elder up three to four feet up and sent it flying back about six. Using a Chaos teleport Shadow caught up with the elder's flying body after three feet. The hedgehog's body did a quick front flip; the shoe's metal edge added a crushing effect to the blow that struck the elder's face mask slamming the body head first into the ground. The metal had slid off but still its damage, the speed and impact strength was so strong that the metal contacting made sparks and the shoe blazed another melted scar across the mask from the deep impact start. After the slam the Blood-Warrior's body remained motionless.

Shadow assumed the best for now. That was a strong one, if a blow like that could sent it flying like that, the thing had to have some pretty painful feelings going through it right now. The thing didn't move, Shadow approached it; it might have actually been knocked out, the spiking uppercut had never been used on anyone or anything before, even he didn't know how strong it was. Carefully he walked closer; he could hear the sizzling melt of the armor. He saw steam flowed up from the long diagonal slash he cut across the mask. There was no reaction, Shadow cleared some the clutter of its dreads ran his hand across the mask; nothing happened. He nudged it once then it growl. A sudden sheathing left him motionless, Shadow couldn't breathe normally. He looked down and saw his blood dripping down from his stomach heavily. He flinched as the dual blades twisted slightly from the thing's movements to get up. Shadow only groaned as it picked him up; the blade was on the left arm, so he had done less damage than what he expected. The Blood-Warrior kept Shadow's smaller body below his waist; he raised one foot and kicked forward; forcing him off of the grooved blade, tearing more wounds.

He gasped for air as he landed on his back, he caught a relieving breath but it didn't help much after. The chain and scythe came down hit his leg; it broke right into his bone, splitting into the shin. The blood flowed out from the entrance and the exit wounds, making Shadow scream from the intense pain. The elder chuckled darkly as it pulled back on the chain yanking Shadow into a drag; he pulled on the chain now. Shadow couldn't move, there was too much hurting right now and he could move his leg. The Blood-Warrior picked him up and leveled him eye to eye, Shadow spat in it face, the thing only purred as the blood and saliva mix when down the mask parting into several streams. Snarling once the elder let him go and his eyes flashed that haunting yellow and swung his right arm, the dual blade came out with a quick sheath and slammed Shadow into the ground along with slashing whatever the deadly weapon came in contact with. Shadow got on all fours, there was still some fight in him. He couldn't get up though; there wasn't enough strength to do it!

The elder purred above him, he had no intention of letting him get up. The right leg struck up and hit Shadow in his chest, breaking a bone. The blow was powerful enough to jerk Shadow up in the air for about one foot and spin him onto his back. The elder quickly grabbed him by the chest fur and leveled him up eye to eye again. Shadow's head bobbed up and down, and in any direction as he had almost no knowledge of what was happening right now.

Shadow groaned his chest fur was let go, the elder did a spin and kicked him with the heel of armored leg, breaking else something inside the hedgehog. The raven hedgehog went flying down onto the grass; his body bounced and spun twice his arms rolling awkwardly with him. On impact he heard two cracks and felt his shoulder droop, his body rolled his body bounced the second time, at twenty-five feet his momentum rolled him onto his back. The elder calmly walked over to him, the broken shoulder still limp but seemed normally intact. Shadow turned his head spat the blood in his mouth out to the side. He couldn't move at all, the Blood-Warrior put back its scythe-chain; locking it in its hostler underneath the shoulder and put its heavy foot on Shadows chest. If he could feel it, he would've screamed but there was so much mind numbing pain he couldn't feel anything. The thing purred as it took its foot off. One arm cocked back, and Shadow groaned; there wasn't anything left in him, whatever morale was in him before was kicked out with the last blow…it was time to give up, why fight it anymore? He moaned and let his eyes focus the slightly fuzzy picture, the blades snapped out a little further then it was already, the eyes shined once and glowed brightly one more time and suddenly the armed jabbed forwards; Shadow's vision blacked out.

He gasped as he sat up. The breaths came out in quick spurts; Shadow's sweat came down his forehead. The forest animals echoed as he looked around, a thunderous roar bellowed from the sky. A flash of lightning followed by another thunder wave woke him up more. Shadow ran his fingers through his quills and looked around, he breathing was calming down; his eyes were wide awake and aware. There was a soft flame burning near him, _'I don't remember setting that up…man I must be more fucked up than I realized. First these dreams and this…wait, what the hell?' _Shadow glared at something near him. Lately he had been of out it, and he accepted it for now considering what happened lately. He had looked his hands and his body, how long was he unconscious for? Near his left knee there was a blue jewel, the Chaos Emerald entrusted to Mina. Shadow's glare softened as her memory came to thought, he had done a lot of things in his past but this one was his worst. _'Man, feel like my insides have ripped out and shoved back in twice…damn my head feels like it's gonna explode.' _Shadow looked at his stomach, the aching pain intensified as he looked at it, _'Oh yeah…' _He groaned with a tired sigh, _'They have been ripped out.' _Though the wounds he healed considerably, it was very noticeable; his wounds were beyond terrible before, now they qualified as painfully horrible.

With a sore and annoying pain his shoulders drooped as he tried to relax. The forest was at peace and was resting after the hell that had been unleashed on the tranquility of his home world. It was dark, _'Wow, please tell me I've been out for only a day.' _In fact he had been out cold for a day, the sight of the dimming fire confirmed that, it was almost all coal. The little grey crumbling wood pile of ashes had a small but very warming flame. The day was not looking good already, it was one of those days were you just want to go back to bed and sleep it off. A Grey cloudy sky, signaling rain that would soak him, a loud roaring thunder echoed through the forest;

'_Shit…'_ He cursed mentally, _'I don't have anywhere to go…I could—no, not after what's happened, you can never look at her, not after like you fucked up. Out of the question,'_ Shadow frowned as the mental beat down brought up those emotions again. Guilt…why did he have it? Rage was something he understood; that was probably what made him have that dream, or nightmare.

Unfortunately his biggest problems were affection and love. They felt good according to what was told to him but he couldn't express it…it was never in him, or at least he thought. Why is that he was said to be built perfect and yet he had emotions, how much easier would this world be of he didn't have emotions. Unfortunately, perfection was a matter of opinion. Emotions could drive him to find the truth; doing what was right, but it could easily be turned, hurt emotions could drive one to the breaking point, snapping that line of good and evil.

So, what was Shadow the hedgehog doing? Where were the emotions driving him?

Slowly he leaned forward, his back making relieving crack sounds and made his body ache unbelievably. With great stress he bent forward, one knee came forward, the other. He panted from the huge amount energy this took to do, he took a deep breath as he brought his foot flat to the ground. With a undead and zombie like movements he slowly rose, moaning and leaning heavily towards which ever way his body inclined. As his feet extended he could hear and feel the tingle of the bones cracking from every joint and bone, it felt good and sounded bad but it was the much needed stretching he wanted. The battered and aching hedgehog leaned towards a tree for support. He looked at his hands;

'_I have had the thirst for blood and revenge…but now I want her affection, but I can't ever be what she needs…this all I know, fighting; shooting and slaughtering. How could I ever be something of emotional or affectionate? Could ever I hold her sensually and lovingly when I've killed with these same hands?'_ He looked to the ground again, his red blazing orbs aiming at the glowing blue gem, where it came from was a mystery

"Emotion," Shadow mumbled, "Life would a breeze if I was emotionless," Slowly he began to move, holding to the dark bark of the trees. There was tapping above him, it continued softly and then quicker and then harder. Until then it did not reach him due to the leaves, but soon the roaring thunder above released a heavy rain. Soon Shadow was being hit constantly by the heavy rain but he kept walking, his mind warped so deeply in his emotions and thoughts that he was walking by instinct not knowledge. He spoke to himself, "I wonder what my creator thought when he allowed his project to be a living breathing creature, was it all apart of the plans or was it the only way to create me? Inventors currently believe that emotions allow someone to tell the evil and the truth apart; when just simple machine take orders from the commander. Feelings drive one to make their own decisions, allowing no to control it; there by making it a perfect being." Shadow's face was straight and slightly serious, "But that is the biggest flaw…emotions can cloud judgment and can drive one to the edge…so I am not perfect according to this, but what of the other theory?" The body kept walking, ignoring the rain which was now pouring down, drenching him and his shoes, making his gloves saggy and heavy with water. His quills felt the effect too; they drooped heavily behind him, the color darkening the red stripe on each quill cluster that made his unique hair style deepening in shade.

For a few hours Shadow let his feet take him where ever they stepped to. Shadow's muzzle was soaked and he walked with his head dropping and bobbing from his slow and dragging steps.

Of all places to walk to he ended up here. Where it all began, the interest she had in him, it all started here; this is where she followed him.

"Two doves know when they love one another. Two doves know when they are made for one another; they know when they need one another; they know when they want each other. They know when they are soul mates; they stay together forever because it is pure love. They know when one is close by; they know when the other afar; and if one dies, the other is never the same again. Two doves know when they love one another, forever and ever." The voice said softly, her voice was not elevated. It was Shadow; he knew her voice from a mile away.

She sat on top of the rock that a wolf once a long while ago had leapt onto to keep her trapped within the attacking pack. Her brilliant purple hair had lost its shine because of the pouring rain. It was more than likely that she was out here for about the same time he was. Her knees met her chest in her current sitting position; her hair and fur were darkened from the heavy water drenching. A long white tee shirt now stuck to her body, outlining every curve and let the undergarments she wore be seen, it was a light blue bra. Shadow knew it was her usual style to wear shorts so he wasn't really surprise to see her wearing a pair, a really short pair. The strange part was that she didn't care. Normally she wouldn't dare let this happen to her, her shirt was soaking wet and was transparent enough to see her bra and her hair was heavy and stuck to her body and the side of her head. He could see it in her eyes, she didn't care right now; about anything.

He walked towards, almost normally; he had a slight limp in his left leg, "Mina," He looked at her emotionless face, it was worrying him, she had never been like this.

Before he could speak again she cut in, "My mother told me that when I was little," Her voice was low and soft, "I believed it then,"

Shadow's body eased uncomfortably, he assumed this was his fault. The words were spoken in a deep voice within a shamed tone, "And now you don't, right?" He took a step forward, it was his fault she lost faith in love and affection. Presently his body did not hurt; no body ache; no sore healing wounds; not even a slight sting, he wanted to wonder about it but there were more important things right now.

"Of course I do," The response was quick and filled with enthusiasm, "When I met you Shadow," Her sweet voice made him blush, she didn't have a problem expressing her feelings to him but he couldn't, "I knew it was true, my heart…told me with absolute truth," Her hand rose and stopped at her chest, where her heart was.

Shadow continued to ignore the pouring rain as did she, "Do you really believe that I am the other dove? Your dove?" His voice was serious and low toned; he didn't make eye contact or look even at her, the darkening dark ground was much easier to look at. Shadow, a dark raven hawk fighter, was talking of emotions with a beautiful dove, Mina. Never had he felt so confused and embarrassed.

With that soft voice he treasured the words echoed to his mind, "That's not the question. The true question is do you believe me to be the other dove? Do you love me as I do you? Am I your dove? Do you see me as lover or a mongoose that is lovesick?" They rang down to his heart. Without a doubt he knew she loved him, everyone knew it. She spoke the truth, the real question was, what did he see her as?

His mental body tossed the question around, knowing the true answer but extremely confused about it. Shadow continued to stare at the ground, his fist balling up from slight frustration. The hedgehog grunted quietly when something embraced him tightly; it was her. While out of focus, she noticed his deep thought, there was serious frustration in his look. Mina hugged tightly as she let her head rest on his chest, his warmth comforting any pain or stress she had, no matter what situation she felt safe with him. "Follow your heart," She paid no attention to the hair strands slipping out of place and falling in front her eyes, "I love you,"

Shadow let his mental contradictions fall and embraced her as well. He let his head rest on the top of hers, the rain kept pouring as the two stood out in the open by a slippery wet rock that was the only witness to the whole thing. Mina lifted her head and let the movement make their eyes connect. The two creatures stared at each other, completely entranced.

"I love you Shadow," She was lost in his fiery orbs.

Slowly both came closer, both flushing from the movements. They both titled their heads and let their lips connect; they locked and let it all out, well not everything. Mina felt her inners melt as they kissed; he could hear her soft moans as they let their tongues tangle and explore the other's mouth. Shadow's arms hugged her sides tightly but lowered, falling below her hips. They gripped the sides of her butt and he lifted her, her legs flowing with his movements, the knees bending and let the legs loosely hang as she kept a tight hold of support on his hips with her lovely thighs. Shadow helped her suspending by holding on where he lifted her from but he felt his arms move up and move around her shirt, thirsty for her bra. She didn't fight it, her breaths in-between lip-locking breaks were enough to speak and she didn't have much to say. The mongoose closed her eyes and kissed back harder, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, lessening the weight her thighs were holding by themselves. Shadow felt his own control fading, it was her position and the deep pleasure they both were overflowing with.

His breathing doubled as his eyes closed, she could hear a moan from him; he was enjoying it just as much as her. They continued to kiss, exchanging lustful moans and pants. Both kept cheating the breathing factor by taking quick breaths when there was an opening when lip locking switched positions or tilted a little. She could feel his hands caress her back, not straying far from her bra strap; the movement was making her shudder with temptation. She pressed closer to him, tightening her hold. Shadow could feel the warmth of her curves through her wet shirt; he flushed a little as he felt her breasts press against him more.

'_It's just like before at Tails' house, I'm moving without thinking…'_ Shadow's hands pulled on the strap of her bra, _'I love her but I've got to stop before I drag her to the floor and let it all loose!'_ He didn't want to end up doing something that he would regret, he has had too many of those decisions in the past. On pulse reactions after, Shadow purred a little as his hand pulled her shirt away from her body and wrapped around her inside the piece of clothing.

Soon after that move his reasoning and contradicting mind gained some ground. His head pulled away, panting heavily from the low air he had been going on. Shadow's look compared to Mina was different. They stood in the same position in the rain, only their lips and head did not connect. Mina flushed heavily and looked up a little to him, now that her mind was starting to get self-conscious as to where Shadow's hands were. But in a way she didn't mind, she actually liked it; but still it was a little embarrassing to let herself go like she did.

Shadow's panting slowed into normal breathing. Mina took it upon herself to get off of him; he removed his arms and hands from under her shirt. Never had he seen her blush so deeply from anything; but then again it wasn't him being felt up his shirt like her. With the rain still pouring she tried to fix her shirt, out of embarrassment trying to avoid fixing her bra in front of him.

"Sorry," She began, "That was my fault, I pushed it on you…"

"Not really," Shadow responded quietly, looking her directly in the eyes, "In the end, I probably would've ended up kissing you anyway…my body isn't really listening to my rational thoughts…if you know what I mean,"

Mina had been there a lot lately, she nodded with a smirk, "Yep, I know exactly what you mean," Shadow tuned his head slightly but kept eye contact, "What now Shadow, I want to know what you're thinking,"

Shadow blinked and thought deeply before opening his mouth, "Right now; I know two things and I am thinking another thing," He noticed how close they still were. She took his hand as he spoke again. It was easier to look her in the eye directly right now; something about her hand grip was relaxing. "I know that I love you…" Her grip tightened, "And I know that I want to be closer than before," The blush that had died down returned slightly, "But…I don't know if I'll be able to be anything to you."

Her mouth formed a sadden frown, "I don't understand. Shadow, tell me so I can help however I can. I want this to work; I want us to work,"

"I don't think it ever can," Shadow let go of her hand. He turned his back and looked to the dark and almost black sky, his fist clenched from an anger rising. Mina placed a hand on his should but he would move, "I've begun to realize that I can't control myself. Right now I can, but like during the fight I lost control. The worst part is I don't know what triggered it. It could've been anything; worst part was what I did to you before I left…" Shadow's head dropped a little and he turned it to the right more, letting his eyes get a better side point of view. "That snap was an uncontrolled result, as was my Chaos spear assault; I knew what I was doing but I couldn't gain control."

"But that doesn't mean we can't be together!" Mina quickly moved in front of him, "This doesn't have to control you! We can find a way; together, just don't shut me out Shadow…please!" Her voice entered a pleading tone.

"Even if we tried," Shadow's eyes closed half way, "There's no telling what might set it or me off, knowing with what has happened." He paused and looked away shamefully, "I'm expecting more of this. And when it happens I don't want to you to be anywhere near me, I don't want you caught in the mix…"

Mina shouted at him, "Shadow why do you insist on doing everything alone?"

"It's been like that before and I think it should be," He mumbled.

Mina arms and hands grabbed his shoulders, "No it doesn't!" She began to shout, her voice cracking on the verge of tears, "You can't come into my life and decide to leave like you never had an impact." She shook him twice, "You've made feel like no other person or dream can make me feel. You make me whole, everybody can call me selfish for saying but you can't do this to me, I need you!"

"You know I love you," He lifted a finger to wipe some of her tears, "And that I'd do anything to make you stop crying so you'll be happy—"

"—then stay and let **us** work together on this!" She cut in hoping he'd change his mind.

"I can't," Shadow sniffled twice, "I don't want hurt you, so it is for the best; for the both of us." They stared at on another, neither backing down from where they stood in the argument. She wanted him to stay and work it out with her, while he wanted to it on his own, safely. He didn't like arguing with her, it made him sick to his stomach. And she hated yelling at him, it made her feel terrible about it; he was under a lot of stress.

Mina wiped her eyes, sniffling, "Fine," Shadow looked at her strangely, the sudden change of heart was weird, "But tell me this, what brought you here?"

Shadow sighed, "I'm guessing the same thing that brought you…heart, the heart of two doves, huh?"

A smile formed on her face. She sniffled and regained her composure, "A dove knows her dove,"

Shadow flushed and couldn't help his smirk, "The dove knows when the other is close by…"

"Or afar," Mina wrapped her arms around him. "Despite what you think, I'll always be there for you, when need you help, I'm here." She leaned in for one last kiss. Shadow granted it, savoring her taste, controlling his drive this time though. He knew what this feeling was, he knew what he felt for her; there wasn't a doubt in his mind.

Although neither wanted to part, Shadow forced himself to part from her, it was best. Now it was early morning. Around two, it was still dark; at most a few hours since his confrontation with her. The warp spark flashed on the tip of the Mystic Mountain, the enormous drop did not bother him, he looked down and clenched his fist, glare for a split second before a quickly being engulfed in several oval shaped bright lines wrapping around him and his body. Suddenly an electrical crackle flashed as the light disappeared and reappeared again on a lower elevation, with another hard stare he lowered down the tall mountain far quicker than any normal Mobian or person could. He stopped his quick teleporting at around ninety-feet above ground.

He was going to master this. One way or another, he way going to control his rage; no matter how long it will take, he was going to find out what set it off.

-----------

It was day three. Trees swayed gently as a cool and soft breeze swept the jungle. Wild animals were alive and active in the day, their calls and barks filled the forest with echoes. Streams and rivers that followed were as always, roaring with the water splashing everywhere.

But there was a hollow and empty slit of the forest that no animal dare go near. It was the third day after the second night, rumor of this behavior had spread through all of the animals. The character was well known, but his behavior was what changed the forest's life in the past few days. Mother who normally took their young to drink at cleanest river in the forest had to settle for less now. It was too dangerous, mothers would not danger their young just for the cleaner water.

On the side of the mountain, the stone crumbled from a deep impact. The section was concaved; cracks and large stone fragments and rock were missing or fell to the ground. Across the mountain's large impact there was a long and deep seared scar. It was not big, but not small either; it could've been a slice mark of a shoe if it were not for the thick round shape of the line's thickness. There was small section of clearing, just before the trees of the forest cluttered up the area, on this small plain there were two dead carcasses, the bodies put aside properly. Bones of the animals were broken and even shattered in some places, blood had dried and the teeth of one had faded to pink-red from the blood it spilled from the one it had tried to attack.

With an echoing rattle the mountain side, near the first impact crater closest to the ground, another blow struck. The glove tore on the knuckles a little and the rest of the black arm drove into the mountain until the red stripe of fur on the arm was in completely. Anyone who knew his signature look, black fur and quills with the short red stripe mark on the outer side of both his legs and arms, and the unique look created by the stripes and his hairstyle made by the quills of his head, it was differed now. His entire body had a glowing shade of red, were it came from he hadn't the slightest clue; but it was linked to his flaw, for better or for worse, he didn't know either. Although his eyes were red, now they were a glowing blaze, another nightmare had triggered it this time. It was the one were he had fought the creature but it involved Mina, it was the nightmare where he couldn't save her, or himself. With terrible yell he awoke last night, his fur and quills swaying upwards from the heat of his own body. This aura was giving off heat, Shadow felt a blazing rush through him, similar to when he channeled the power of a Chaos Emerald, but he wasn't using one.

A burn-out, that is was he was working at. He was trying exhaust himself because after he awoke he stared into the forest and lanced out spike of energy. In seconds something screeched and howled in pain. When something came to attack in defense, he spiked a bolt at it as well. Before he was gone mentally, his mind broke through; breaking the illusion of his nightmare and reality, gaining some control. But it wasn't enough to stop his raging energy surge, for more than six hours…he had been trying to deplete his energy, the mountain was battered all over from his attempt.

Pulling his arm out of the deep hole he made, he hunched forward and let his arms hang. He panted heavily, his breaths deep with exhaustion, _'It kicked in during the nightmare…like a self-defense mechanism…'_ He growled as he felt the surging energy flow through him continuously. Shadow gritted his teeth, his fangs flashing in the open as the pressure his mouth clamped down harshly. The hedgehog's breathing was almost life and death, as if fatal wound was fading him between that thin line of death and life. No, it wasn't going to win; he closed his eyes and fought it, the burning energy kept flowing, never easing or lessening. The gloves and fingers balled tightly into fist as second nature to anyone under stress or pain.

He screamed finally, his mind on the verge of a breakdown. The once tightly shut eyes snapped open, he continued to scream. His hands opened and came to his face, the left gripped to the side of his head while the other more in the front, the pinky and ring finger placed around the eye. With a yell again, he fell to his knees, screaming in agony. His mind and body were in hell; the endless energy was tiring him and at the same time giving way to his rage and fears, leaving the energy for their use.

The surging power continued to flow. Shadow huddled forward more, arching towards his knees; screaming in frustration. He couldn't master it…

* * *

End chapter seven. Sorry guys; you'll have to wait. I know, please be patient, I've been writing alot more. Hopefully I'll be update quicker. But feel free to let me know how you feel; what you think so far.

Well till chapter eight, I'm out, good day/night, n' peace!


	8. Stand Alone

**Hunter's Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic; he and related characters belong to Sega. Predator(s) belongs to their proper owner(s)**

This chapter is what I to call a fill-in thing. You'll get it as you read, I tried to do this one carefully.

**My bad to all of you guys who got another alert for the same damn chapter. I didn't notice what I was doing and accidentally delete this chapter and well, here it is…again. My bad guys who've already read this, I wanted to replace it and I sort of clicked on delete, well bright side is that I got some annoying errors! I hope I got them all. Yeah I know, you don't really care.**

**Enjoy, **a side note most longer sections that are _**italicized **_are recent flashbacks

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight – Hollow and Alone

* * *

**City;**

Outside was calm setting. The recent rainstorm that had come was gone, leaving the streets and concrete walls and sidewalks flushed and soaked to the brim. Windows were cleaned of any dust collected and the sewer holes were now filled from a drenching rain. A soft moonlight shined upon the reflecting coat of water that had remained on the roads and walkways. The air was still, trees and their branches had not moved since the storm and the grass below had not moved or swayed at all. The green of the grass was now more pleasant as it showed the moon's gentle glow from above, their dark color blending in perfectly to make the large field they were.

Even though there was no wind, she felt cold. It was like the shiver-myth that you are told when there was ghost near; it was chill that went down underneath her skin. With great care she opened the glass door. One glance back made sure that all of the chairs were on top of their tables if they were not booths. A quick thought reminded her that she put away all of the supplies and took a quick inventory check, and had cleaned up the counter. All of the money was in the safe and locked away till the return of the owner tomorrow. She slid her hand down across the set of switches on her left; cutting off all of the light in the building, showing that she had indeed shut off the lights in the back room. Quietly a sigh of pure stress escaped her lips, her right arm rose as she leaned completely on the tip of her right leg as she balanced herself with her left hand. The fingers of the right hand quickly press the numbers on the pad, beeping after each. After all seven numbers there was triple bleep, quickly but with a gentle touch the pink rose closed the door, letting the system do its work for the night.

Amy shivered and rubbed her arms, the fear chilling her spine completely. _'Oh man…' _She looked around, her guard up. Her emerald orbs looked for that distorted image that the invisibility power made. With a shudder she shook a little fear off and walked to her next destination, which didn't relieve her much. The past three have been some short of hell for her. Her co-workers and even her boss had noticed. She was jumpy and nervous with certain metal sound, such as a metal sheet or slice sliding against a metal surface, making something similar to that terrible sound she now feared. Coolly, she played off some of awkward acts but some were just not going to be let off easy. This entire incident had her paranoid; she even snapped around and drew a knife when she heard a distant woodpecker's driving its beak into the bark of a tree filled with its prey. The sound was so close to that purr that she had heard so many times that night; luckily it was only a co-worker next to her who saw the strange reaction.

Careful not to let the strap of her purse slide down her shoulder she tugged it towards herself more; she then looked to her hand. Small and very fitting gloves did not hide how her mind was expressing her fear. They were shaking; even home couldn't provide much comfort anymore. It broke in without sound, after Shadow of course but still. Amy whimpered a little, quickly a car blazed by, followed by a gusting swirl of wind.

Amy held down the hem of her dress by the front to keep them from flying up, "Jackass!" Her voice cursed through the night air. The sound tried to catch up to the driver, she knew it he wouldn't hear it but still it would've been nice.

'_I hope everyone's okay,' _her sudden thought came from looking into the tree clutter on the left of her walking path, reminding her of Mina's home and the Shadow and the entire group. One of the main concerns was Knuckles and Rouge, just because they haven't been heard from since they departed from Shadow back in the city. She was walking the outside path; the sidewalk lined the city's edge. It wasn't secluded but it was not in the dead center of the city, she never walked through there at night. This path crossed through safer areas similar to suburbs and non-urban type. She lived nearby her work, it was a ten-minute walk but it seemed like an eternity lately. The pink hedgehog had noticed many things about her normal walk route due to her over examination of the surrounding for her safety. There was a pair of lights in one that never went off and all of the houses look the same, the only difference was the color. But even that was similar all shades close to white or cream colored, and even a light shade of yellow on a few. The lawns were all cut and kept a-like, this seemed like one of those 'we like it the same' neighborhoods. She felt right now when she turned down offers of homes and live hear when she was looking for a new place to move to.

She didn't like the similar, she didn't like the same. It was boring, but she new some one who was never the same, while his mind and personality was the same, he never liked doing the same thing. Exploration was his passion; he loved new places and so did she. It was her gift one time, at full blazing speed he took to a beach in Mexico, why? It was her birthday and Tails had forced him into giving her a special present. That wasn't romance filled evening but she felt closer to after it. Things were asked and he answered truthfully.

_I don't know…I can't tell you what I want. I don't really know what to say Amy. I like you but I've never really looked for anything deeper…in anybody for that manner, despite what you and others thought before, not even Mina. Love, I have not a damn clue; I might have felt it but I never thought about it. Amy you'll always be my friend, I know you want more but honestly I can't give you an answer to your question. I'm not going to lie to you to save your feelings, but I'm not gonna lie to get you to get off my back with that marry me question; the only thing I can say that truly say what I know is that whatever happens, it happens you know? I'm not going to avoid it or fight it; what ever is due happen in the future._

The words did not crush her spirit at all, no, how could they? Never had she heard such truthful words from him. It was like he said, it was a response to her question; it didn't give her false hope that he did like for more than a friend but it didn't put up that emotional brick wall of 'just friends' either. So there was the hope and that was more than enough to keep her, finally she smiled. Amy looked up and let out a soft gasp, _'Wow…I'm already home…I really drifted off there…' _She was staring at her small pink home; she looked down and gave confused look. At her door step there was a rose with a small paper slip. She kneeled down and picked up the rose, the note was attached to it.

_To Amy, if this ain't Amy; put the note and rose down you nosy stalker and pray I don't hunt you down for pulling some crap like this!_

_First of all it was hard as hell to walk out here without people staring at me like a cripple, not to mention they all looked at me like an idiot when they saw this flower but that's not for this paper that's for another piece of paper. If you can, file a complaint to your area because you guys barely have any flowers, good flowers because it took forever to find this one, anyway…_

_I just want to say thanks for everything. I'll see you when I see you, take care._

_Crippled and bored as hell,_

_Sonic_

_P.S. - Next time you come can you bring some of your cookies? The jar you left us yesterday is empty…it was all Tails, I swear. Thanks._

_P.P.S – Sugar, chocolate chip and peanut butter, please._

All Amy could find her herself to do was roll her eyes with a smile. She sniffed the rose, noticing warmth grow inside her. Her cheeks flushed a little as the rose's sweet scent reminded her of many things. Not even the faint purr-clicking sound in the distance bothered her, with a spin she went aside her house; the blissful smile on her face not fading anytime soon.

* * *

She wasn't going to let go. It wasn't possible. They had fought for so long; they had been through so much and now for it to be like this? She hated him in way right now, he gave up. But her thoughts lashed back at her, telling her to never think that; he would never give up, it wasn't in him. He didn't know about giving up, it wasn't in his vocabulary. Why could he be stubborn once again and refuse to give in?

Quickly her thoughts turned though. Maybe it was too much for him; he could only take so much. Knuckles was too stubborn at all times, he wouldn't give up. Not even if it was stronger than him; he didn't always think things thoroughly. He probably had no clue as to what was circulating his system so quickly because of his movements.

But it was that stubborn fighter that she loved. So committed to what he does; no matter how stupid it seemed. His loyalty to a rock he despised was incredible, all for his ancestors. It was an honor that was bittersweet to him;

_It was a day like any other day on Angel Island back then. A deep blue sky, not a cloud to be seen out above the ocean, "And you care why batgirl?" His voice was deep and calm as he spoke with his eyes closed._

_The breeze that reached this height was cooling and gentle, past the deep and lush forest and beyond the light jade colored plain was a holy place. The crumbling stone that once made a proud and bold shrine was now in ruins due to ancient wars and natural age and poor maintenance. But that was not guardian's fault; after all he only knew how to do what his job was meant for; protecting the huge green emerald that the shrine was meant for._

_It was a peaceful altercation this time. There had been eight fights in the past two weeks, and he could sense that she wasn't here to fight this time. Maybe it was her tone of voice, or approach to him, possibly even the landing she made right in front of him. Or could've just been the fact that she walked up the steps of the shrine, sat on top of the gigantic jewel and woke him up by tossing a pebble on his head._

_She score one on him, so he slept in late; not completely his fault._

"_Well," The white furred bat began, "For the past couple of months, we've been fighting over this thing—"_

"—_And by that you mean; you've been trying to steal and I've been guarding it—"_

_Her aqua eyes rolled as his constant 'correction' was getting really annoying, "—Whatever, that's not my point here," She licked her lips and continued, "Well I wanna know why you're here 24-7, what's got you so stuck to a rock you bitch about? I've hear some of the rants when Sonic comes around to get you away from this thing."_

_The echidna guardian crossed his arms. Was he going to answer? Her curiosity was building up anticipation and making her so anxious! She had to shift position, resting her stomach on the smooth and flat surface of the Master Emerald's glowing top. She sighed as nothing came from his mouth, for once she actually wouldn't mind a response from him. What made him so committed to it? Was it a personal jewel? Could be a family heirloom? Maybe it was something more than just a crystal he guarded daily; it could've been a special possession that was all he had! Rouge bit her lower lip, to the point where her fangs were beginning to hurt her lower lip. Her thoughts raced back and forth as the second's silence turned into to minutes that became hours among hours even though it was all a mind trick and only half a minute had passed._

"_I'm a guardian, simple as that," Knuckles mumbled quietly through his lips, "So far, I'm the last in the bloodline of guardians that are given the honor to guard it…"_

_She caught every play of his words, "So wait, there aren't any like you?"_

_The echidna stood up and sighed, "Not that I know of,"_

"_So," Rouge's voice different from before, it was a tone he couldn't recognize, "Do you consider it an honor?"_

_She saw his locks sway as he looked up and to the side. Slowly he turned, stopping at the point where she could see the stone purple of his eyes. "I want to but…" His chest rose as he inhaled deeply and exhaled it out, "As you can see, this 'honor', doesn't really let me enjoy life," His eyes were staring coldly at it. _

"Don't leave," She cried as the reality of his death finally began to set in. "Don't leave me you knuckles head!" Her scream was muffled by the fur of his body. She was crying into his chest. It wouldn't leave her mind.

He was gone.

This wasn't a game where you had a second chance. You couldn't collect a hundred rings and get an extra chance. In reality, you bleed until your organs gave out. This poison was shutting out his systems one by one, until the whole thing could not go on. Rouge's mind tried to understand it, not accepting but trying to know what life was like without him. Even if was of interest to her, she could never go to the Master Emerald anymore. Without the scarlet guardian watching it with hardened eyes, it was just a worthless rock to her. She was after a different gem, a new jewel that would finally bring happiness to her heart and fill it. It was red, loud, and she was resting on it right now.

That jewel was Knuckles the Echidna, remaining guardian of the Ancient Master Emerald; now deceased in the morning hours of the night.

"R-Rouge," She gasped and opened her eyes. Through the blur she saw the white of his eyes, the bold violet orb set in them, "Can you," She felt the chest rise as he breathed deeply and exhaled, "Kind of take it easy?" His neck tilted his head towards his left arm. She gasped, this wasn't an image in her head, it wasn't a mind trick; he was moaning. "You're pressing the needles and stuff deeper into my arm…and it really hurts…" He grunted as he tried to move gently.

"You're alive!" Immediately she snapped into hug, "Oh god you scared me out of my mind," She began to cry again, "Don't ever, ever, ever do that again!" She screamed at him. He flinched from the tight hold; she only flushed a little and lessened her grip. Knuckles still felt his body as if it were to snap in two.

"Well that's it," The old beaver groaned as he smacked his own face, "I'm done for the night!" Calmly he took a deep breath and walked away, "Nurse!" Two women approached him. Rubbing his forehead raised the question from the two women as to his well being, but he shrugged it off and told them he was fine, just stressed out.

"The echidna in ICU needs to be reconnected," With that groaned order the beaver shook his head and made his exit for another room.

In her worry she had leaned on him. By doing that her stomach had rubbed against his arm, at the elbow where needles were placed and his liquids were hooked to. Rouge had gripped on him and shifted his body so some of the cords disconnected, one being the heart monitor one.

"Jeez," He coughed, "Rouge I'm not dead," He chuckled a little as she whimpered, "But if you keep this up—" He stopped complaining when a hand tugged on his dreadlocks.

"You idiot!" She shouted, he flinched from the loud voice right next to ear, "Do you have any idea of the hell you just put me through?" It was in her eyes. The cluster of emotions in the orbs; worry, love, anger, depression, and joy…all at the same time, it was the ordeal she made it out to be.

"Umm…okay…" He exhaled slowly, "Judging by the way you're yelling and abusing me right I can only assume you're fine right?"

"Shut up," She scoffed before sniffling, "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

* * *

He was not a psychiatrist. Neither was the younger one.

In his opinion, ever since he found out she liked him; he thought she had lost it. And Shadow to him was just a piece of work on a level of its own. Opposites may be link in attraction but this one took the cake. Nothing could compare to this one, her personality and his withheld rage were something that could baffle most match makers. Once again, he groaned; Sonic the Hedgehog is not a psychiatrist! He shouldn't have to deal with this, isn't saving the world from utter destruction from Eggman and now this threat enough to allow him some breathing room?

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Sonic scratched the top of his head, digging into his quills and relieving the roots, "You know him better than any of us! How should I know if you were right?" Sonic's foot tapped on the hardwood floor. It was only recently that he and Tails had ripped out the old blood soaked and stained carpet and quickly parted with Sonic's favored couch. It was dumped and burned where no one would find the remains as to not raise anymore idea by the neighbors. Tails already had a hard time explaining the broken glass from the other night.

Mina was sitting on the new sofa; it was day five and she was starting to worry. Shadow had left her wanting, emotionally and even physically; she was craving his touch and his presence. His affection had left a mark that no one could match. The way his hands caressed her body, hips, sides and all; it was something she wanted more than ever. The warmth of his words, the aura of protection he covered her with. He unwillingly left her with a void, he had completed her emotionally and the he was gone; she didn't know how much longer she could hold onto memories and hope itself. The love that had been planted long ago wanted to blossom but it can't without water…and she felt at fault for it.

It seemed like a fatigue had taken over since he left; she felt alone and empty. Tails' discovery of Rouge and Knuckles' location two days ago failed to arouse her much.

The most Amy could get from her was short smile, and even that faded in a few minutes;

"_Dude," Sonic gave Knuckles the flat stare as soon as he entered the room, "Where the hell were you?"_

_Knuckles raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you bitchin' about already? It's only what, nine in the morning?" The echidna gently moved around, sitting up without disturbing his company. The bat had fallen asleep during the early hours, he convinced her to lie on the bed by him since she refused to go back to her doctor assigned room. Rouge's bark and her verbal bites where enough to prove that she would beat up security if they took her away from him. And no, moving him was not an option; even though he offered it. One doctor's refused to take him out of ICU and second; Rouge wouldn't dare take a chance with him right now, despite Knuckles' constant protests and claims to how fine he was._

_Sonic stopped when he noticed a curvy figure next to Knuckles in the bed. Tails and Amy soon follow shortly of Sonic's question into the room, "Okay first things, first," Wings stretched out and receded, he heard a female's gentle yawn, "Wow, Knux this is a little kinky, even for lonely guy like you don't ya think? What, playing nurse? I didn't know you knew about stuff—oof! __**Okay…you…got me…on that…one…**__" Sonic grunted as a quick fist fought the arching pain and struck him in the stomach._

_Knuckles shook his arm, the pain of his jerky punch coming to him now. "Shut up, don't start getting ideas." Knuckles looked to his right and made sure she was still resting, "Nothing happened, okay? We've had a couple of ruff nights is all," Knuckles closed his eyes and paused, suddenly he flushed violently, his eyes snapped open and heard a snickering, "That's not what I meant you idiot!"_

_Sonic smirked, "Sure, I'll just put aside the facts for now," He brushed air in front of him away as a gesture. He took a breath and continued, "Second," Knuckles looked up and made eye contact with the hedgehog. Sonic only had a few bandages, the ones on his head where gone and his ribs and left arm where the only ones left. There was a pause; the two stared at one another, Knuckles raising an eyebrow as to when he will continue. "You asshole!" He shouted, "How could you ditch us? Jackass!" Amy began to hold Sonic back as he ranted, "Do have any idea how badly I got my ass kicked?"_

"_I had my own problems idiot!" Knuckles kept his voice down as he felt Rouge stir, "Please it couldn't have much worse then what we went through,"_

"_Dude," Sonic relaxed and spoke slowly, "Three of 'em, huge like what? Ten feet? I fought one and got my ass handed to me." His voice sped up, "Then Shadow went berserk and killed one, then two more showed up and I'm like…shit…so by now we're away in the forest watching because these two new guys are like the masters or whatever and the start beating up on the others and then they get the emeralds and cut up a body so it melts itself away. And after all of that, they toss the gems back and leave…like it was nothing," Sonic breathed before continuing, "Then man, Shadow lost it and went nuts, Chaos speared the entire forest until that thing was done, it was completely flat!" The echidna had been hold a strange look currently which only seemed to worsen as Sonic kept babbling so quickly._

"_Okay…" Knuckles decided to tell his story, "Umm…we got attack by the thing with yellow marks; it held her hostage and we found out later that we were falling to a poison. I had to carry her for who knows how long around the park to this hospital. I fought some big black dog like thing with armor, it cut me some and it ran off. By then, I was already seeing shit," Sonic chuckled, "Next thing I know, I'm here, half-awake and then two days later you're ass comes in bitchin'!"_

_Amy sighed as Knuckles finished, "This isn't a competition!" She groaned, "Look we came because we were worried, Tail's had been looking for you since then and well we're just happy to see you guys are doing okay." Knuckles nodded once at her sweet words, "Nice to see you two are getting along, about time," Knuckles flushed a little as Amy winked at him._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Knuckles barked quietly. He mentally kept trying to keep the tint on his cheeks down._

"_Dude," Sonic spoke flatly, "We've all known for long time." Knuckles' jaw dropped a little, "It's not like you kept it a secret, cause it was like a book; both of you; even I could read it on you guys. You two were digging on each other,"_

"_Okay, whatever, fine. I admit it, I like her," Sonic shook his head and gave him obviously doubtful look, "Okay love her, you hear it?" Knuckles reached up and grabbed Sonic by the arm and yanked him down, "You happy? I admit it, I love her, damn!"_

"_Way to over react," Sonic took his arm back and scoffed, "Jeez, I was just messing with you," He rubbed his arm and shoulder from the harsh pull._

"_So what now?" All in the room who were aware looked at him, "What happened to Shadow…and for that matter Mina?"_

"_You know that really complex and dumb story I just told you?" Sonic asked, Knuckles only nodded slowly, "Well it's a lot deeper than that." Tails and Amy sighed a little, "From what I know, Shadow ran off; him and Mina got into some kind of argument. It went a lot deeper with them…Mina's outside right now; she's been upset through this whole thing. By now, even you can kind of piece it together,"_

"_Yeah," Knuckles took a deep breath, "I guess we just have to deal with it, you think she'll be okay?"_

"_I wish I had a damn clue," Sonic walked around, everyone's attention followed him, "It took Amy forever to get her to come along,"_

_Amy walked over to the wall and leaned on it, "She's alone right now," The pink hedgehog looked to Sonic, "When I told we found you guys she smiled for a little," Amy paused, "When we were on the way here she had gone back to before,"_

"_All she wants right now is to see him; she wants Shadow's company and until he comes back, there's nothing we can do. It doesn't matter how hard we try, after all of this; she went through it with him and I can't even imagine what she's going through…" The group couldn't find words to say that would be truer than Amy's._

Amy leaned on the wall nearest to the sofa's left armrest, right by the kitchen entrance. Her pink quills were combed as usual, while they knew the truth they kept it to themselves. New reports and journalist when crazy with the discovery of dead bodies and strange blood that glow found the more run down construction yards. New reporters for the past couple of days were having a field day with this story. And here they were keeping it to themselves; it was the safest thing to do. Mina was curled on the couch, not speaking with anyone. Rouge and Knuckles were going to be released in a few days, and Sonic had insisted that Mina stay with someone, while she kept refusing; Amy forced the choice on her. There had to be something she could do, Sonic and Tails weren't exactly qualified to deal with this type of sensitive situation. They could only watch carefully and listen.

"Mina," Amy began, she looked to the mongoose. Her figure curled, the mongoose's arms wrapped around her legs, hugging tightly as they were the only things she could hold onto. Amy heard some of a mumble from her, "Look I know you miss him but you can't stay like this forever; he'll be back." Mina's face showed itself.

"Shadow doesn't want to hurt me…" Amy raised an eyebrow, "That's why he left. Everyone saw him snap; how he killed one and then leveled the whole forest," Her voice was shaky, almost like mumble, "Amy, he left because he looked at himself,"

"Huh?" Amy sat down closer to her, "I don't follow," Sonic hummed deeply before sighing once;

'_Damn Shadow, you left Mina really messed up…but that's not like you…man, what's going through that head of yours right now?' _Sonic remained seated next to Tails, both listening hoping to grasp some footing on the situation. Like before; he was not a psychiatrist, this was a little too deep for him.

"It was in his eyes," Mina left her eyes drift to the ground. Her face was gloomy, "I saw it in his face, the blood he was covered in," The mongoose's voice was deepening as she continued, "It scared him…then we began to argue," She sniffled, "I don't want him to fight anymore; he doesn't have to, but he kept denying it; saying this wasn't over, but still…" Mina's eyes began to water, when her cold shoulder felt the physical warmth of a gloved hand she felt nothing. She wanted his arms, his chest; his body, his comfort. "He left in a quick teleport…soon I found him again, he looked me in the eyes and told the truth…" Amy's ears were deep into the conversation, listening to every detail.

"He told me that…he feared himself…for me. Shadow said that he could never allow me to get involved in his mess; it was something personal and dangerous. We parted but…" Mina's tears stopped as she sniffled, "I wonder if I should've been more persistent with him. I don't really care; I just want to be with him…" The mongoose let her right hand fall. The gloved fingers curved as to hold something, but she couldn't feel it; there was only air.

'_Oh Mina…' _Amy sighed as the yellow mongoose's attention completely faded, her eyes dim, _'Shadow would never leave you…I hope…no, I know. He loves you and you love him, this whole thing has him off. Give it time…he just needs to clear his head…hell I know I had my fair share of craziness after this…' _

* * *

Everything rang with an echo, the sounds bouncing inside of his ears ringing into the deepest part of his mind. With a groan he felt consciousness come to mind as he began to think again. The black his eyes saw would not lift, even that simple act was exhausting right now, but he knew he was flat on the ground floor. He could the drenched grass below him; at the same time he could feel an excelling heat, the vapors were strong in temperature. Along with the chirping of birds he could hear his own breaths, the deep exhales were tiring. The only thing he could compare to his pain was fire being set to his lungs, the inhale felt like needles poking viciously at his heart and lungs. It was hard to move anything, his left pinky twitched as he tried to move his body. Not much wanted to move right because no matter how much he tried, the most he could get was a twitch. The hedgehog moaned as he felt the pulsing pain continue throughout his body.

Shadow tried again and found that a few muscles could move, "So this…is what…I decided…" He said to himself, he coughed harshly as the vocal cord use was irritating right now.

"I…I," The battered hedgehog forced his eyelids open, "Can do this…" Slowly the dark hue faded and he could see blades of grass. The dark emerald blades cutting into the skies from his distorted view, the hollow sounds of water drips rushing through his ears; all he could do was cough and hack up a spit of blood.

The crimson orbs lost their luster. Once they were fiery and bold, but now, as the raven hedgehog stared into the deep blue air above him; his eyes were dull and dead. The bold red had died and now he seemed so helpless, lying on ground like a newborn. So weak, the strength he once had was gone and now he couldn't even force a crawl. He couldn't even scream, even then; what would he scream for? Probably no one around for miles, and he pushed the most important person in his life away; who would help him? As he rested on the floor, several creatures loomed over him; inspecting and scouting to see what happened to him. Birds and eyes in the sky from an eagle could see his battered body, healing wounds opened slightly; blood soaked and dried into the ground below him. Vapors of haze were beginning to cool into nothing. Battered and broke he lay on the ground helpless; his orbs were grey and dead; the white of his eye we're lightly tone from pink.

He had been crying.

'_I don't feel the pain!'_ His own mind screamed, _'So why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel horrible…like this is above me, greater than my own strength?' _Shadow gritted his teeth; the taste blood in mouth was disgusting, _'No, this isn't anything I can't handle!'_

Cracking came from certain joints as his body curved upwards, his fingers gripped into the dirt. The blood from the open wounds on his arms and his chest, even the impale in stomach dripped streams of droplets. The blood ran for only mere half second segments, it was build up, not bleed. The energy was gone, but what happened; he couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried. He could only remember the screams he yelled as he leveled an entire section of forest while the burning energy flooded his body. Everything else was a black out, the time gone felt like if in a sleep state, like if it were seconds ago. But the movements came and left, Shadow soon collapsed; his body could not take this much energy use from nowhere.

'_C'mon, move; damn it!' _His mind and lungs were the only parts moving at will. It was only with a few more attempts, ones which failed, that Shadow began to see the reality in his situation. It was simple; no energy; no movement, but could he really let himself be stuck here? _'I can't feel you there…' _He mumbled the thought as a gasping breath, _'It's like every step I take…it's a mistake; but it really can't…'_ Shadow's grey eyes were soon accompanied by a few gently build ups. The watery drops slid down the crests of his eyes and the upper one ran over his nose, joining it all into a slow flow. _'Could it?'_

'_I've never cried before…'_ Shadow forced a mental order to his nerves; lashing out to the inners that they move him to where he wished, _'I've been stabbed, shot at and had my ribs broken; I've exhausted my body to the point to where my so called internal self preservation systems that I'm told about are not very effective; do I really have a limit? So can I continue as far as my blood can endure?'_ The raven hedgehog's body refused to move, _'I've never cried before; but I can't feel the bleed, I can't feel my blood cuts; I can't feel the broken bones; I can't feel the sore wounds; so what am I crying for? The pain is not like before; it's so numb, like its not there? Why then? Is it…because…'_ As the tears flow Shadow reached out with his right arm, he could see the wounds, some open and others closed. The torn gloves on his fingers where letting him see some of his fingers, all over the fabric was torn or pulled. Little loops of white yarn, some green or red, even both from the blood, rousing all kinds of memories from recent into his mind. His thumb and middle finger were exposed, it hand been a long time since he had seen his bare hands. Long ago he refused to remove his gloves, cleaning them by soaking them whole in water. Shadow could see his gentle and soft fur, it was like velvet in appearance; it just seemed supple. They had never touched blood other than what soaked through and even then it wasn't even much. His bare hands were clean, they had never seen the color of blood; but even now with his sight fading and blurring, he could still tell they were soft.

Something of a sniffle came from his nose. He grunted as his hand tried to grip something near him, he couldn't grab anything but air. Just as his eyes were almost shut, he whimpered, _'…I can't feel you there…'_ Slowly his eyes shut, blurs of colors and light darkening into a black so deep that he lost his thoughts. The hand lost all grip in its fist, it flattened as it fell to the ground, only able to feel the cold air that a lone wolf feels in the dead of night.

**

* * *

**

**As soon as I finish it…whenever that will be, but no fear; or should you? I don't know what the hell that was about.**

**Till next time, I'm gone.**


	9. Two of One

**Hunter's Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic; he and related characters belong to Sega. Predator(s) belongs to their proper owner(s)**

**Who said we'd never make it here? Yeah boy…ladies! …and then the what, like ten guys on the whole website? Hunter's Night has done it, like a freaking world record: Iced-Out-Snowman finished a complete story! Between work and life, dudes…I have not a damn clue how I managed it, all I can say is thank God for USB Flash Drives cause who knows how many more years this would've taken me to do.**

**You gotta blame and love Halo 3!**

**Some notes of interest/importance:**

Okay first things first, this "last" (I use that word lightly) chapter has a_**section**_that was written between me and Sasha, and Lily; two good friends of mine; they're probably reading right now because I kept the main story separated from the joint effort and well, they almost strangled me when they found out I wouldn't show them anything else besides what they needed to know. In short, there's some **vague** **lemons** in this one (it's called lemon right?), it's vague because that's what I prefer to leave it as but it's also because of the rules on the website, but like "Life After", hopefully its descriptive enough to please the reader and vague enough to save my ass. Another thing, I hope you can stomach this sap and fluff, tip: get the stomach medicines ready, you're going to need them.

My other friend Tony would've help if he wasn't cracking up half the time we tried writing it; I said screw it and got me some…how to say it…more 'mature' help because Tony is the type of nigga who asks the dumb question (What color should it be? Black or the color of his muzzle?), plus he kept bumping, **Lil' Wayne's Drought 3's 'Zoom'** onmy or his stereo so that me off track the whole time and Sasha refused to help me with this one if he was helping; and the thing is, some physical romance things; I just can't put it into words. I'm not good at it. But hey, the three of us did it; it was their idea (Lily and Sasha) and they got me into agreeing that this is the better way to end this instead of killing off everyone in a big-ass battle between earth and an Alien outbreak that calls Predators here as everything is dying and falling apart from the creatures that run amok on the surface slaying everything that they see…just like A.V.P.-R (A.V.P. 2)…that would've been suuweeet.

Pfft I'm kidding.

I would never do that…or would I? Do you know, cause honestly I have not a damn clue if I would…anyway, it ends like this and I really hope you guys like it. Okay, enough of your time being slightly wasted; let's roll!

**To Lily: **you helped me for free, I ain't hear nothing about paying you twenty bucks for "literature services", so take that crap up with Sasha and stop leaving collector's calls on my freaking phone! Besides I ain't making much money off of this either…oh how sweet would that be if I was?

**Enjoy a nice and long one & review.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine — Lover's Night

* * *

**City; Amy's Home (10:06pm)**

Seven days had past and things were somewhat back normal. Though the horrible memories of blood and cold iron clashing and nearly killing Sonic would never really go away, it somewhat was comforting that they would fade. Never again could she feel completely or remotely at the very least safe in the dark anymore; not even being so close to her home. The schedule at work was not helping either. She had late night shifts all this week. Any little sound startled her nerves on the way home. The young hedgehog tried to ignore it all but it always bugged her anyway, even if she didn't twitch and look, in her mind she would think about it deeply, wondering what it was.

It was under her skin. It was crawling around underneath, leaving a trail of fear all through her.

While she escaped the whole experience with nothing short of a few cuts and bruise or two; she was the one who suffered the most. Her damage was on par with Shadow's, mentally she was devastated. As a little hedgehog, she had conquered it; the darkness no longer shook her; but now she could no longer hope to even close her eyes for a split second. Light brought a gentle comfort. Like the nightlight that her parents gave her before she learned that there was nothing to fear in pitch black of night, her young mind believed monsters hated the light. Well, now there was something to fear; deepening the fear was the constant fact that they could bend light and hide under it, barely visible only through those distorted images the light bending did. Making things worse was what she knew; they didn't seem to fear anything.

Her room had been stripped of carpet and her door was gone. Amy looked to her newly fitted window on her left; the bright white lining of the case clashed a little with her baby pink and purple themed room. The hedgehog followed her friend's lead and had the faded tan carpet ripped out; it was a definite when she spotted a few drips of a glowing green soaked into the floor. Glass was everywhere previously; one could only assume it was the creature that broke into her room. Master bedrooms always seemed to have a downside; being big enough for someone to sneak in. She'd keep that one in mind from now on. Sonic limped with assistance from Tails to walk her home on the third day. Both the fox and the cobalt hedgehog had recommended she stay for a night or two; more if she needed. Amy felt comfortable there, just knowing that Sonic was there helped.

Tails and an injured Knuckles were the ones called on to rip the carpet out and dispose of discreetly. If any crazy publicity could be avoided, great, everyone knew that few, if any, would believe them. Her mind couldn't help but make her smile; those two were so stubborn. That echidna left the hospital after being told he was flushed of foreign fluids and only needed to be monitored to be positive that he was okay. No one even tried to stop him, after what he did in his weakened state to the beam with his foot; doctors knew better than to try. Rouge stayed an extra day but left as well; despite her weak wings she managed to fly off and lose the beaver running after her, hoping to catch the ignorant bat. Amy smiled as she sat on her bed; Knuckles left because they said he was going to be fine, excluding body injuries and Rouge was a little more careful but even she couldn't leave her echidna's side for very long.

Her room was a mess, Knuckles wasn't the most careful person when taking out a carpet. Tails had no respect or saw very little value in a girl's possessions, Amy couldn't count how many times she had yelled at two people; both didn't care much about her personal stuff. The dressers were cluttered with make up and care products and a few knick-knacks. Clothes were scattered in a corner of the wooden floor, her bed was the only thing made. She looked to the back corner of the large room, it was empty as usual; the hedgehog looked away to remove the thought. Her glass green orbs met the source of the blue fuzz light that clashed and mixed with an orange glow that radiated from the two lamps on both sides of her bed. Amy watched an anime; the Japanese show had two oblivious lovers arguing. The male flushed when his female companion screamed something at him; traveling companions formed sweat drops as they knew how the two felt about one another. It was the show that warped Amy's mind; it was nice watch before bed. The blooming romance in the show was one that made the viewer keep watching, hoping that the two character would finally admit it. Comedic jokes and adventures with a heavier tone broke the tightening air of the show's wanted romantics, relaxing the viewer's anxiousness, or like most and Amy; just for a little while.

The hedgehog giggled to herself as she remembered what those two reminded her of. Rouge and Knuckles; Sonic described it as, love-hate, or bi-polar.

For everyone, this whole experience was bittersweet.

Rouge and Knuckles finally swallowed their pride and faced their feelings. The two had always admired one another from afar; Amy could read it on both of them from a mile away. Knuckles saw her for her beauty and the free attitude she had. The bat wasn't one to sugar-coat, she was even upfront with Knuckles; telling him had nothing better to do than guard an emerald. At the same time she was falling for what made his duty. The echidna may have disliked his duty but he did it because it was for his ancestors. Rouge had let it out to her once that she found Knuckles' sense of duty and strength attractive, though she denied it if anyone else question and even threatened Amy if she let another soul know.

Amy sighed as she fell back onto her bed. The pink hedgehog hugged her knees; she kept looking at the door and the back corner of the room. Suddenly she shook violently; a cold chill ran down her spine. She shuddered and shook it off; her hands came to her head and stroked her rising quills down. The only positive thing she had to look forward to was a new carpet; a mix of purple and pink, but even that wasn't going to help her much. The adolescent hedgehog had been sleeping in fear every night, mentally pleading with someone or something that she'd wake up the next morning. It seemed like there wasn't anything that could ease her nerves; it just didn't seem possible.

For the first time in her life, before her very eyes; they were defeated. It had never happened; they had always found a way to win. This one couldn't even be considered a stalemate. The fact was as clear as water; they won. Shadow, the strongest of them all couldn't match up. Sonic was on par with his dark counter part but to a certain degree, even she had to admit that. That level of equality and rivalry ended at fighting and power. In speed they were neck and neck. Neither hedgehog could out do the other in terms of speed and agility.

Shadow though, he crushed Sonic in power and reflexes. It was obvious to everyone but the legendary blue bur himself, Shadow had the quickest reaction times ever recorded in history. His strength was remarkable, news among hikers and explorers reached out to them and informed them of where Shadow had been. Humongous cracks and even large clusters of rock and pieces of the mountain itself were shattered and broken off. Knuckles was capable of that type of power but the echidna was restrictive with his fighting, it wasn't his style to take it out on nature. Besides, he wasn't in any condition to be destroying mountains.

Shadow was though. Last time she saw him, or anybody besides Mina, he seemed like he was dead of out his mind. But why? No one could understand it. Why was he running, why was he parting from everyone.

'_Shadow…Shadow…'_ Amy shook her head as she laid back down flat onto her bed. The hedgehog let out a frustrated sigh, _'I can't handle this kind of drama…sorry Mina. I can't help you with this one, Shadow is not my game. I have my own problems too.'_ It kind felt bad not being able to help a friend. But Shadow and Mina were in their own high class issue, if she tried to get involved and help her yellow friend, it be way more than what she could handle. Their connection was already deep. It was always there, since the day they met. Sonic describe the encounter as disturbing.

"_No joke." Sonic shook his head and made gesture with his arms, "We only came to give her the blue emerald, like we decided you know?"_ _The cerulean hero looked around for a nod. Everyone knew what was going on, Shadow, Sonic and Tail and everyone in the group decided to guard the emeralds themselves by giving each a caretaker. Amy raised and eyebrow and joined her short fox friend in an unsure nod, "So we get there and we knock on Mina's door." Sonic grabbed his own head and starting pace back and forth, "She opens and at this point Shadow's behind me with the blue emerald, staring at the sky or something,"_

_His voice was turning into a shock, as if he couldn't believe himself, "So I ask, 'Mina, we've decided and blah, blah—you know the drill, same thing to you guys. I was expecting and of course she asked 'who's he', 'why he is' eh, you know the basic questions you ask when you first meet the dude," Sonic stopped pacing and brought his arms down, "So then she says yes to what we asked of her, so I tell Shadow, give her the emerald. So he turns around and unfolds his arms and walks over all serious and hard like he always is," Luckily Shadow wasn't with them at the time otherwise Sonic's head would be under his foot for mocking his movements, "Then he walks up to her and holds out his hand, the one that's holding the emerald," The hedgehog pacing start up slowly, "Suddenly—they just stand there. I swear to god, they were just standing there looking at one another for like an hour! Mina then puts both her hands on the blue emerald and the hand holding it! I know what I saw; I was just standing watching the whole thing."_

_The yellow fox spoke up, "I don't get it," Amy didn't think Tails would understand either way. The kid was a little too young to understand these types of things._

"_No joke," He said again with emphasis, "Mina says, 'Uh…hi'," Amy's mouth hung open; Sonic's shallow details were forming into a perfect picture in her mind. She couldn't believe what he was leading up to, "And I swear I am not making this up; I saw it with my own two eyes. Now I know I play a lot of jokes and stuff but this is like Shadow; dead serious. Right here on him," Sonic pointed with both index fingers to his cheeks, "It was a blush…a freaking __**blush**__; I was not seeing things." He defended his sanity before Tails could tell him otherwise, "It was a blush okay? Shadow's cheeks were freaking red before he said 'Hi' back. Alright I know I'm not crazy but since when does that dude say hi?" Sonic found some comfort in his friend Tails who agreed. So he wasn't losing his mind. He was having trouble seeing his rival, an angry, sarcastic, emotionless hedgehog flush._

Amy blinked deeply before looking to her left. It always been there since she took and framed it. It was probably the only one in the world; she leaned over to her left and reached for it.

As the normal for him, he was less excited in the picture. He cracked a smile by force and held a peace sign he made sideways. It was just the two of them and probably the only time he ever took a picture with just her, that close too; they were hugging. The companion of a life time told him to smile; Tails had always been on her side and always stayed at his side. This picture was about a couple of months ago, during the summer. It was cool summer day outside, they all decided to have a cookout and even invited Knuckles and Rouge. Sonic had to drag Knuckles down from the island and Rouge gave in after the fifth time Amy asked. The pink colored hedgehog sighed as stared at the photograph.

Would she ever be more than a friend to him? Could anyone else even be more? Was she or anyone else in the world so connected and on level that it would make him think about a family or even committing? Sonic the hedgehog, the legendary blue blur, was it even possible in this life for him to commit to a woman? Did he even want someone in his life? After all he was only nineteen, and had more than enough girls chasing after him. Amy frowned as that fact rose into a point. His sexual needs were never deprived, she knew that. If he wanted anyone of those girls or even he wanted more than one at once, he could've done it. But why avoid commitment?

Was he scared? No it couldn't be, Sonic wasn't scared of anything.

Commitment and Sonic, could it ever mix?

She sighed and felt her body shudder a little as a cold feeling took over as he kept thinking about him. Amy closed her eyes and placed the picture next to her on the bed. Finally she took into her covers, the thick one on top instantly providing some heat. She wore her same short nightgown; purple was starting to become a liked color for her now. Pink and red and blue were her preferred before but her tastes were expanding lately. Even her Sonic praise was dying down; she was seeing him a real person not just a hero. The simple rescued fan-girl crush had developed into a full blossomed love for him. He was both immature and adult like at times. That's what made so cool to be around; he didn't mind acting like a kid or playing around but when it came to it, most of the time he could act his age.

"Oh Sonic," Amy ran some fingers through her quills, "I just—" Her silent words cut off by a set of bangs. The sounds came from her windows, the sheet of clear glass rattling as something hit it. Slowly she lifted her eye lids opened, the air made her tear as they touched the white of her eyes. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. The first thing that came to mind was that this home was two levels and her bed room was two levels above her basement.

"Amy!" He whispered through the side of the window by press his mouth near the crack between the window siding and the house's wall itself. "You awake?"

That voice echoed into her ears and made her sit up quicker than she realize. She hopped out of her bed, gliding through her heavy blankets. Quickly she ran up to her window and saw her visitor. It was three days since his check up and since the doctor told him not to move on his left leg or use his right arm much. He never listened much to advice from other people, let alone a doctor. And so, it was currently around one a.m. and here he was, crouched on the tiny ledge of her second story window.

"Sonic!" She gasped and quickly unlatched the window, "Are you nuts?" Opening the window let in a cold gust but she ignored it and quickly pulled him in. "It's like fifty degrees outside! What were you thinking?" Sonic carefully moved his feet as he hopped into the female's room.

"Ow damn, still a little shaky," He mumbled as he took a few steps and dropped to a knee.

"Sonic, why are you out of bed? You know you can't be moving around," Amy groaned as she slowly came to her knees down beside him. Out of habit, she subconsciously kept at least one of her hands over her lap and kept the silk purple gown from showing anything else. "You should be resting…Sonic…Sonic?" Both hedgehogs stared at one another, Sonic gulped while Amy gave him a strange look. The azure hedgehog's lips felt themselves licked by his own tongue and calmly his mouth dropped as he stared. "Sonic!" Amy voice and her snapping fingers finally went to his mind; suddenly he jerked up and turned around. He tapped the front of his right foot on the ground and nervously scratched his head.

Amy raised an eyebrow as he kept his back to her. "Sonic? Is something wrong?"

The azure hero kept picking unnecessarily at the back of his head, "Huh? No, no, no I-I-I just wanted to—"

Amy had stood up and had her arms crossed, "Then why am I looking at your back?"

"Uh because of," Sonic still didn't turn around. He gruffly cleared his throat, "You're um…" He whistled once as he his hands came around his body and made an hour glass figure with his figures.

"Huh?" Amy face showed only half the confusion she felt in her head, "What the heck does," She whistled and mimicked his movements with her own fingers, "Mean?"

Sonic looked slightly to the side and caught view again, "It's um your," He pointed to his hips and outlined a luscious and curvy line from the hips to the half way point of his thighs.

"My…" Amy raised an eyebrow and looked down at her hips and did the same as him. Instantly she felt it hit her, she gasped. The pink rose yelped and instantly covered the lovely legs that cobalt hedgehog was so nervous of. With a small squeak she quickly pulled her thick comforters off of the bed and didn't care that it undid and pulled out some of the thinner sheets. Like before at his house she covered herself, this time more cape-style. Sonic peeked again and still felt his flush as he saw hers. "Oh God this is so embarrassing—"

"No…" Sonic kept his back to her, "I was the one stare—don't worry about…err…"

"I get it…" Amy's muzzle would not cool down, "So…what was it you came for? At this hour it had to be something important." She pinched the blanket from underneath and brought it to her flushed cheeks to hide the blush.

"I…uh…wanted to talk to you," Slowly his body turned, step by step as he spoke, "I've been thinking…a lot and well." He paused, "I really…needed to see you again…away from Tails and everyone else…"

Amy cocked her head a little, "I don't follow." Lately, she couldn't consider this strange, maybe he was having some late paranoia issues. But why come to her?

"I'm…I—uh," He seemed to be slightly upset, "…I-I don't know what to do…" He looked to the window he came in from and stared absently at it. His line of sight changed to the door behind as he turned around randomly, "I can't sleep…I can't even eat."

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Amy came a few steps closer.

He shook his head and turned around to stare at the ceiling, "I felt like coming here outta of nowhere," He shuttered as a thought flushed in his mind, "I just needed to be away and I felt like I needed to see you." His head turned to his left and lowered, "I think I'm scared after all this…"

He heard her sigh silently, "We all are," From underneath the covers she shuddered at memories, acknowledging it was true.

"I can't sleep…I can't help but think it's there watching me…Tails…and even you," The sapphire hedgehog's eyes slowly looked to her but then shot back and to the floor, "I woke up three hours ago to tell you the truth…and I was scared…" He heard her gasp, "I ran to Tails' room and made sure he was there…then I ran to Angel Island, hoping Knuckles was alright too…he seems happy with his new company," Amy noticed that he didn't call him a nick-name or an insult. She followed in his smirk, the crimson echidna and his bat lover were not heard from in the past days but they could take care of themselves, especially together, "That took about two minutes total…the rest of the time I was at the top of temple in the ruins, thinking"

"Over two hours?" The rose's jaw hung.

"That night…it's all I can think about…when I felt like I was going to lose you." Sonic's arms unfolded and dropped, "I felt like I was gonna die when I saw it standing above me…Amy I don't know what it was but all my life, I've never felt like I was ever going to lose you or Tails."

"Sonic," Amy close their gap to four feet, "It's okay. You're just shook up. We all are, don't let it get to you,"

There was pause between them, "How's your shoulder doing?"

"Better, it only hurts if I stress it a lot," She didn't mind the quick change in subject. "How are you feeling?"

He took a deep breath and blinked slowly, "Confused…and worried…but mostly confused…"

Amy replied with no pressure to him, "About what?"

"I'm nineteen…next year I'll be twenty, hell in eight months I'll be twenty," It couldn't be possible, "It so freaking scary and unnerving how quick my age shot up," Sonic sniffled, she couldn't believe it, "Before I know it, I'll be twenty-eight and old-der…"

Amy sighed and held a flat smile, "Well, age is a good thing,"

"I never saw it until now, but years from now," Sonic backed up and looked out the window as he sat on her bed, "I don't want to be the old dude who is still looking for someone,"

Amy's jaw hung in shock, "Sonic did you just say—"

"—I don't want to be alone," He paused, "Lately, even before this whole incident, sex wasn't doing it for me…" He prayed in his mind that she would not get pissed, "Physically I was content but I needed something more…" He sighed, "Ames…I've been scared that I want love…"

"But why? Love is good!" This was starting to get confusing and a little nerve racking. The most important question came to her mind, who could it be? "Why would you ever be scared to want love?"

"I dunno," He closed his eyes, "I'm scared to ask you…" He took a deep breath, "After all this time…after every time I told you no," Amy's mouth hung open now, "From the times when I ran from you to now, do you love me?"

"…" Amy lowered her hand gently from her mouth, "Yes, I do."

"Amy…" Sonic paused as he faced her direction; his eyes met the corner of her bed. He stared intensely at the mattress corner that was no more than four inches from her knee. "I think I'm in love with you…and honestly it's driving me insane not being able to have told you sooner."

"Sonic?" Her quiet voice was accompanied with a huge flush of the cheeks.

The older sapphire hedgehog sighed, "I don't want look for anyone because I know who she is…she's been with me since I can remember, and has never left my side…ever." His eyes finally shifted to meet hers. Grassy green eyes met one another locked as one of them came closer. Seamlessly the movements came naturally to them both as he pressed her body to hers and let his right arm wrap around her body gently. He quickly pushed his lips onto hers and closed his eyes, following her motions. She moaned in his mouth, not knowing it was driving him wild. He pulled her tighter, letting his free arm grope her sides.

He felt her pull on him as the fell back onto her bed. Sonic parted quickly, that was too much to handle. Being on to of her was putting unnecessary ideas and thoughts and pleasured ideas in his head. She let out a questioning grunt when he quickly rolled onto the side, his own seat on the bed. Amy quickly sat up; he could hear her soft panting and glanced over see her covers were still on her. Sonic let out a deep breath and cracked a sluggish smile with a soft huff.

'_Keep it together man…ugh,'_ The hedgehog shuddered as the urge plagued his mind, _'Just focus on not doing what you wanna do because this is Amy…not some girl you wanna crack open just because the smoothest legs and the most—ugh stop thinking SONIC! Don't think—focus on something other than Amy right now!'_ The mental battle within with his bodily urges did not surface; he seemed to be trying to cope more than anything.

"Sonic," Amy leaned over to the left to look at his face, but he was still next to her.

'_Don't think, don't think,' _Sonic grunted softly, "Huh?"

"I know it's a little weird to ask but…why haven't you looked me straight in the face tonight, apart from before we kissed….the whole night you had your back or side to me…is something wrong? Or just bugging you?"

"Well, "Sonic flushed a little, "When I look at the floor, it doesn't remind me of…well I don't think of…" He couldn't say it.

"Think of…" Amy continued for him, "I remind of you something bad?"

"No, no, no!" He quickly defended, "It's just that, every time I look at you right I think about you and…" He flushed deeply, "Uh…your," A gulp ran down his throat as his mouth opened. The thought was making him insane in his mind, "Your…legs and your nightgown," He flushed completely as he remember how he first saw her this night. Her beautiful and luscious legs, how the silk fabric hugged her thighs, the way it tugged around her butt and curved upwards. "I've never looked at you this way before…" She blushed heavily and gasped silently. "You're not the fan girl who used to chase me around before…" His mind kept thinking of her body and hugging it all over, "You've grown." His body slid back to hers.

The cobalt hedgehog's arm crossed over her lap as he let their bodies rest against each other. Slowly she blinked as she felt the pecks. "I wanna love you Amy,"

Amy flushed deeply as he spoke his words. She covered her cheeks and her open mouth with her hand, "Sonic…I…uh, oh my," Her eyes fluttered as she moaned when he kissed her neck. Slowly he kept pecking at her neck, driving her wild. Sonic took advantage when she shift in position, a soft moan escaped his lips as he nuzzled his way to her mouth. He nibbled on her lower lip until they finally engaged in an entangling lip lock.

Between breaths she groaned for him to go on, "Sonic mmmm, don't stop," She begged as he parted from her mouth. Her tongue hung out slightly as she panted and moaned with her open mouth. Begging for his kiss.

She leaned forward and locked onto his lower lip before he gently backed his head again, "Amy…c-can I?" He was nervous? The aroused young girl squealed with her mouth closed, loving his touch. That was a go, he smiled sensually for her. His arms wrapped around her as he brought his body as close to hers as physically possible. Amy yelped as she felt his hand ride up her thigh, caressing everything and making her want more. Her lover kept her under control with the soft kisses to her neck and cheek.

Before they both knew, his devious fingers had gripped what they went under her short nightwear for, "Sonic!" He kissed her to keep her from yelping aloud. Sonic opened his eyes slowly and half opened as he felt the warmth of her face. Amy was in a full glow, she couldn't even kiss back. Sonic pulled back to give her some air, but he knew notice she leaned up and inched closer. Her soft pants escaped her open mouth; Sonic eyes spread open as he saw she was begging for more. Her tongue hung out with a groan for his kiss. "Don't stop," The lustful tone in her voice drove his mind and set it to continue. The sapphire lover had kept his fingers around her underwear and pulled off the undergarment, tossing it aside. It was just in the way.

Sonic let his lips lock with hers as he let out every hidden feeling he cooped up inside out. He wanted to love her, emotionally and physically. The moans that echoed into his mouth made him grope her more. Amy shuddered as she felt his hands grope the side of her thighs, gripping her all the way up to her hips. He didn't let go, using his arms to push up on her nightgown so it rode up to her waist. She squealed as he pulled her closer to his body, they both knew when she felt it press against her body. They kept parting from their kiss for seconds at a time to grab that need air, but just enough to keep themselves from separating.

It was their night.

_**

* * *

**_

The cool air blew gently at this height. It was a smooth and chilly breeze that did not bother them. Above the clouds and still they remained on grounds. The two lay on the grass near the edge overlooking the top of clouds and staring a purple and blue sky lit up with the stars of the night. Almost a sight that could make most ignore the cold air.

But it was well below tolerable temperatures to most, the cold was something most could not stand. Still to them…this was the heat of the night. Two eyes glowed bright white, the neck snapped to the left. The pulse swept the eyesight and allowed its pupils to focus as the enhanced visioning zoomed in. The target sniffed and suddenly hissed. Reacting to the escape attempt, the grunt of the pack fired a weapon, an arrow. It missed and made the aimer growl, the clear figured helmet head let two green eyes glow with anger. Its head lifted to wait for orders.

They looked at one another and nodded. The taller one purred and clicked twice, hopping quickly and unbelievably lightly from his branch. The shorter one hopped down into a crouch and quickly sprinted forward, carefully not causing ruckus. Coolly the white eyed warrior led the green glow eyes to the rally point he recommend.

Metal sheathings rang loudly into the night as a soft clicking alerted the rest of the pack. Suddenly back in the jungle of metal and stone, four figures left their patrol posts. The colorless figures shot steel cords into the packed stone ledge and repelled down the buildings. Quietly on their own, hid in shadows. Letting cars pass before jogging across that road to jump over the three foot wall to fall down ten feet below to catch up to the leader. They avoided the street lights, using the smokescreen that was the darkness to sneak past the late night walkers and couples or groupies out for a night on the town.

It took mere minutes to link up at the rally point. They all acknowledged one another and nodded in agreement as they decided the situation. The soft clicks and purrs they exchanged were their communications. White eyes glowed as it let out what sounded like hacking sound, asking for silence.

"I don't know…" She could stand the stress on her arm now. Supporting her upper body as it sat up was easy now, "I'm sure it was that sound…" She felt the movement on her hip.

The guardian tightened his grip on her, hoping to calm her a little, "You sure?"

Rouge sighed and laid her arm on his, finally grabbing his hand, "I don't know…" She could feel the cold air trying to numb her but Knuckles' body warmth was more enough to keep her comfortable. The purple eyed echidna watched as her alerted ears drooped down, "…I…can't say I did…hear it but…"

The bat turned her head to face him, leading him to raise his hand and hug her stomach. "I don't see anything…" His eyes glared hardly at the surrounding forest. The shrine was the warmest place next to the other home he used for heavily snowed weather.

She sighed, "I just need to relax…" A smile came to her lips as she felt one of his long locks brush onto her shoulder, "…**we**…need to relax,"

"I'm trying," He chuckled, "But that's hard when you're sore all over,"

The bat let out a soft huff, "You weren't sore when ran out that hospital,"

"Well…me and needles aren't really on speaking terms…" Knuckles looked away as he heard her giggle.

"Funny," She paused to lie back down completely, "You can have a chunk of arm sliced through and taken off and yet you can't stand a sharp poke in the shoulder," Her lover rolled his eyes to the comment. Rouge kept her hand onto his, only facing him as glared back playfully.

"Nice to know that I'm being thanked properly for letting you stay here and for saving your butt," He smiled evilly.

She giggled again, "How's this?" Knuckles felt her soft arm rise up and cling to his neck as she brought him down. They engaged in another lip-lock. He lowered his body again, getting closer. Her taste was something he found himself needing for now and from here on out. She just loved it, all of it, especially him.

They parted with a few soft pants, "I love you,"

She didn't flush, but she loved it every time he said it. It felt like his words were making her whole, "I love you too."

The bat and echidna touched lips once more. Even with her back to him and her head turned into the position it was in, she never felt better in her life. Knuckles let her lead in their kiss now. Letting their tongues fight playfully as they try to beat one another. The guardian may have been hurt before but nothing felt better than this, not even the morphine they gave him at the hospital. Both of the lovers lay together on the warm floor of the shrine. On their own land alone and above the world, under the stars of the lovely night, there was nothing better.

**

* * *

Mystic Ruins;**

The lone raven blended in with the darkening night. His red stripes had taken the tone of the night light and were barely noticeable. His mind was in other places as he looked at the moon and looked below to the ruins of the temples surrounding area. Shadow stood on the first level; among the vines and vegetation that grew into the stone he watched one specific area of the back area of the temple. His figure held his arms at his sides, so deep in thought that he could barely keep a constant picture in his mind without forgetting what he was looking out. Events of days past had come to calm, unfortunately; he had achieved nothing. 'Hyper Snare' he called it sometimes because the effects it had on him, was impossible, _'I can't do it…'_ Shadow felt disgraced as he admitted it,_ '…I'm so weak…'_

It happened once, two days ago after he had passed out. He had that same dream, where he fought and died but this time he awoke, Mina had died before him. When that had come into play in the nightmare, he failed to save her; watching her died before his death came. Shadow's eyes had open and he found himself crying and his body blazing with vapors of haze. His fur had a tone of red all over, the orbs of his eyes were blood red; it was that same energy. How he had calmed down was mystery to him; but all he could relate it to was that fact that he kept shouting aloud and screaming in his mind that it was dream and it wasn't real. Animals had deserted the temple upon his arrival; with his uncontrollable state he had began to destroy the temple's main structure with mere restricted light blows. Instincts drove his wild teleporting here, amongst the broken vegetation and rotting stone.

Shadow had been here for a complete day. Resting from his flare up of energy but no matter how many times he had experienced it, no matter how many times he tried to strengthen for it; it was equally exhausting. Could he really control it? Shadow clenched his fists, looking down the fairly long fall, observing the broken maze that was once there countless years ago. Days ago he was worse off because of his wounds, he took two days to calm it out. Without a 'full' sleep, so he wouldn't leave it to chance on having another nightmare and putting his body through more than it could handle. Right now, he was slightly tired; even he had to admit he was urging for something.

'_I want…'_ He sighed deeply, _'I…I…I don't know…but I want it badly?'_ Shadow's eyes eased, their glare lifted into a stressed glance. His fists dropped, the gloved fingers hanging loosely. His shoulders drooped as he let out another deep breath; he knew…it was there all along. Shadow closed his eyes and tried to suppress it. He knew, but he wanted to deny it because…would that be something else he would fail to control too? Lately it had been unbearable; it was like it was taunting him. _'Fight it…If you go for her now, that only shows that you're too weak…and…and…' _The hedgehog shuddered as a visual came to mind. His fur was standing up as he tried to shrug it off, _'And…you might hurt her if you can't even hope to control yourself…Mina…ugh…damn,' _He hugged his arms, hoping to get her out his mind. His body was screaming for it, and he had to face it; his mind wanted her touch as well. Shadow wanted her in his arms again; he knew it since the beginning, dealing with this on his own was stupidest decision ever made by him. Right now if he ever needed anything, and he was one to never need, it was her.

Shadow shook some of it off. He crouched down and looked to the grounds below him, the moonlight providing little to see. It was pit of darkness; blocks of stone were barely visible by the moonlight's reflection. Darkly the vegetation grew and uprooted onto come of the crumbling stone, taking over wherever the sun light shined greatly during the day. It devoured the cravings of stone and the designs driven into the stone by a tool many years ago. The work of many workers and maybe even artists had been savagely eaten under the wildly growing green plants of the forest. Shadow put one hand down and let his fingers gripped the rock edge to support his crouch. He looked at the sight below him…reminiscing as he stared the temple's grounds. He came to ask himself; back then, during all the hell and chaos…was he fighting for earth? Was he fighting to protect the jewels from being used against the world?

The crumbling stone took figure in his mind.

Four simple corners supported four deadly beasts. Each with their own look; each menacing. They had their own ranks and each had chains like the ones from before. The backwards _'S'_ tinted in a color of white, yellow, red or blue. They stood powerfully over the complexly built arena with arms crossed. Walls made for cover and pinning locations. The turns and dead ends gave a maze mix to the arena. The center was a simple and open circle.

Placed randomly, four of the best direct young warriors readied for the signal. Each Elder pointed towards the middle in the air and roared. The young warriors ran off, their skills would either leave them at the top of the class, back to training or dead. The battle of duel; challenge; rivalry;

A yellow marked warrior ran invisibly down one the arena's halls, dust kicking up a short distance in the air from his heavy stomps. The young warrior's hearing picked up a faint sound, the heels dug into the stone ground; breaking it in part as the large warrior stopped. Two arrow spikes slammed into the stone wall digging in about an inch making the stacked stones crack and expand, even breaking off completely with a few pieces. Each hunter had his own look and own tribal design that made him his own warrior. They had chosen a weapon of choice, the yellow one, assassin rank choosing the gauntlet blades and the blue one, heavy assault choosing his staff.

The heavy assault hunter charged at his fastest, he swung towards the face of the standing assassin. The assassin ducked and dodged the attempt, he did a spin jump and avoid an attack to his legs by the other end of assault hunter's staff. It had reversed direction, the assassin saw through the trick through. With a gruff scoff the assassin elbowed the poorly position assault hunter in the mask, the spikes of the elbow armor digging into the metal of the protective mask. Before it broke through the metal the assault hunter released his blades. They were different from any other gauntlet blades, these snapped upwards and slammed down into the normal extending blade positions instead of the normal forward sheathing. He had arm and hand on the back of the assassin; with the blade out he pulled his arm back cutting some of the exposed skin. Gritting its razor teeth the assassin spun around and away from any weapon damage, it crouched down quickly and pulled a blade about one and half feet long out and held it sideways with the blade length press against its gauntlet all in one swift and effortless movement.

The assault hunter dropped the staff, leaving the only weapon to be used as the extended blade. Once again it land the first strike, this time and the two foot line it spun around and let its blade wielding arm swing with a strong momentum. The assassin held up one hand to block it, but to outwit the enemy it ducked and jabbed at the stomach. It went through with ease; the blade of the left arm avoided all armor and sliced into the skin, letting out a large amount of luminous green blood. The assassin heard a roar of pain but it wasn't the assault hunter's. Looking down, through the mix of colors, its own heat dropped in the corner of the mask's specific statistics. The jab to the stomach was a blow meant for a strike, but it a distraction. The assault hunter had shot two arrows into assassin, one into the leg and the other into a fatal section of the assassin's ribs, striking a vital vessel. He pulled out the arm's blade from its stomach the assault hunter groan from the pain; slowly the assassin's body was eased and non-responsive. Soon the yellow marked hunter growled and fell to the floor, bleeding on its knees, the blade in the hand was useless and so it dropped it, using the free hand to support itself. Grunting once the fell to the floor, lying down completely the blood from a smart and deadly move from a puddle of glowing blood. Groaning the assault hunter grabbed his wound, letting the hands get stained with its own blood in hopes that the wound would stop the slow drip of blood.

It leaned with its right arm pushing against the wall. Trying to rest was a short and deadly risk; there was a purring behind him followed by a heavy pounding. Dust and brick shook off the wall behind him. He looked as a pained yell of his kind echoed through the walls; suddenly the walls broke at the top. It exposed the top of a head, and then the broken off hole expanded and cracked to the bottom. The wall gave way and let a body fall out. It was the red marked warrior; his mask had slashes and cuts graved all across it. The assault hunter notice the attacker first though, the fist was clenched and it had spiked a punch but it missed as the body fell, the white marked blood-warrior had beaten the red marked hunter through the wall. Still alive the red marked hunter groaned and looked up as it heard a sheathing down, two single blades snapped from the gauntlets of the blood-warrior.

The assault hunter groaned and rolled his eyes underneath the mask. When fighting for the rightful place as leader of the pack, don't ever take a breather. With an annoyed glare it made its left blade snap up and out, he shook his head and purred his growl back at the blood-warrior. It barked getting the attention of the white marked warrior. Both stood up straight, the blood-warrior looked down and noticed the pool of blood that the assassin's apprentice was laying in. Something of a huff came from him. He spun around and a short blade came from his arms, it was about half a foot long. The assault hunter felt it pierce him; calmly he reached for it and felt the slippery handle. The blood had dripped it, without any sign of pain he tugged on it, the smooth blade leaking out the green liquid of life as it came out. He tossed it up and snapped his left arm out as he did a 180 degree turn. The blood-warrior saw it, but it was too slow. When he reached to grab it, the steel cord had wrapped around his arm and locked onto his gauntlet.

Brute strength is something both had, but the assault warrior spun around and let the twisting pulled him closer. With a second turn he tugged harder and closed the four foot gap. Like a master the assault hunter wrapped his cord around the neck of the blood-warrior's neck, a low growled came from both. The position forced the white marked warrior to his knees, it could see the blood. As the grip tightened, the game changed when the blood-warrior gave a sudden burst of energy. Hopping up and flipping assault hunter over his back and onto the ground. The stone floor cracked underneath; soon the body of the red marked warrior began to move. The youngest of the four was still in the battle; with a groan it announced its entrance back into battle. The whole situation changed, it was free for all now. Shaking its head it used its hands to push off the ground, while standing up he reached for his staff. The large weapon was about six feet fully; the majority was bladed except for the center, its handle. With a quick jump it slammed its staff into the ground, just missing the assault hunter's face, cutting a dreadlock instead; the quick head tilt was a lucky move. The young one kicked the bottom of his staff, the part dug into the ground, to take it out of the stone and the force kicked it up enough to slash the rushing blood-warrior across the face, slicing a gash into the metal. The blood-warrior backed up from the sudden cut, he saw the red marked warrior kick behind him, landing a hit to the stomach on the assault hunter. The white marked warrior charged again, seeing an opening but suddenly two small curved blades about five inches fired at him, the youngest had more fight in him than he thought. He ducked and went left, the spinning blades slicing the tip of his skin and some armor.

The black hedgehog found himself mirroring a warrior without something. These beasts seem to have a type of tribal order…if so, he could safely assume that they fought for the clan's rule or the tribe's safety, assuming though. A warrior on earth would fight for the king, queen; a government, beliefs and purposes, the coming generations and for a better life.

Of course love could fall into the list. Whether it be the bond of family, close friends or anything similar.

Family; what family?

Friends; they never were in his eyes; they were just people he knew…

_Mina_.

The raven like knight stood up, his eyes were the live red they once were. With only the tightening of his fist, the first elevated level of the step-like pyramid. He had his arms crossed and a serious expression, deep thought in mind. He closed his eyes, trying to put her out of mind. What he did earlier was on his mind lately.

It seemed to be the first thing he actually regretted.

She had broken the icy stone around his heart, the barrier that was set up to block it from any possible hurt. There was a pain that never should be experienced again; it was a weakness, a fatal flaw. Why did she seek him? How could she know what was harboring inside of him? The battle built shell that coated a softer inside that had the capability to be considerate or even caring, loving. This girl was different, not like Rouge or Amy, they kept a distance and never tried to come closer but they didn't leave him abandoned either. They just feared his reactions and his mood and his ability, and in one way, he wanted that and in another he didn't. Mina actually reached out to him, trying to pry that shell open to let him that it was okay to come out.

He frowned, no it wasn't. But why did it feel so safe…just because she was there? What was it he feared exactly?

Right now, better safe than sorry didn't seem right. It was plaguing his mind among other things. Why take the chance, experience something good just to end up worse then before? In the end, that's what bugged him. What would be at the end of this path? What about the one with Mina?

'_You will never really choose a path knowing everything, if anything at all. You can only dream and hope that everything goes and ends where you want.'_ He let his arms down and looked down at the cliff drop of the stone ledge. _'All my life…it was the same. Until I saw her, for the first time in my life I felt like reaching out to someone…Mina…I…love…you…I want you…'_ Shadow looked down at his arms,_ 'I knew it when you held my hand that first day. I knew you were different somehow…' _He sighed confusingly, '_This way…it sucks…'_

The lone hedgehog was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't notice anything. "It's kind of sad don't you think?" The voice was soft and angelic to him; its smooth tone soothed something in him. Her foot steps made quiet sounds as she walked up the steps that led to the top area he was at. She made her way next to him quietly. Mentally he felt a great relief with her here; he could see her yellow color from the side of his eye. He hoped that she was not upset at all from when he distanced himself from her, but he was a little iffy about making eye contact with her.

"That a place like this, at night it's so beautiful and yet we can never forget what happened." Her words made him look up slightly. He never really looked at it like that. Shadow's head looked up to the dark blue sky, slowly his head dropped and he saw it. It had been there the whole time but only now he saw it.

The ruins glowed under the moon's azure light. Water on the stones from a cold and moist night reflecting the shining stars in the dark blue sky, the arena was unrecognizable now. Shadow looked up and then back down again, flowers of all kinds and color were blooming; the scent was faint but it was in the air. He looked at the forest that had grown beyond set limits. The lush plants grew into the remains of the rock and rusting iron, giving it a lovely garden look from afar. Nature blossomed in full, unrestricted by man or mobian. Pure colors of pink, blue, red, yellow, green, white; all them, they all mixed and blended in the dark night. The gentle moonlight revealed it all. An awoken pair of birds flew above the structures; their wings spread apart widely taking them where they wished to go. It seemed to be a view only two lovers could enjoy.

Why did she see it? Why did it have to be pointed out to him for it to be noticed in his eyes?

Why did he see the cold and grim? Why did she always see the warmth and beauty of something?

He looked up, and sighed as silence came over him. The topic of why she was here was flaring in his mind. He wanted to talk to her about it. Why did she come out after him? The hedgehog expected her to be mad from their confrontation; he pushed her away, and she was still willing to come out here after him.

"How long has it been?" She asked quietly.

"About a week." He crossed his arms again. "Good for nothing creatures," He frowned, "They came here and slaughtered pointlessly…and for what? To drop the Emeralds in the end?" Shadow glared out into the night, "Fucking waste, all of it." He scolded the hunters that did all of this. Suddenly his cold mood felt the warmth of something.

Mina lifted her arm and wedged it through his crossed arms and took his hand. He remained unmoved, though he was surprised by the sudden move. A smile refused to show on his lips as he noticed he still liked her soft and gentle touch. She leaned her head on his shoulder, as if trying to comfort or calm him. Shadow's arms tried to relax, but he couldn't help it. Mina could feel the tension in his arms; it was in his body; he had been restless these past nights. A soft gasp escaped her lips when she felt her hand being stroked by his. Shadow's gloved fingers touched and tangled with hers as let his arms down; it led her to lean on him more, extending her free left arm to wrap around his chest.

They stood like that, hand in hand for a few minutes; simply enjoying one another's company. "Shadow," She said softly after short silence. He hummed once shortly and lowly in response, "What happened to you…I mean after you grabbed that star thing you lost it…" She lifted her head and looked at him, "After I pulled you away from the other one, it didn't seem like you were yourself at all…like if you were possessed. Where'd you go, I lost you after the lake and you had me worried sick until I saw you again that morning." Her eyes pleaded silently for his eyes to make contact, "Even then I didn't want to leave you, I was scared that you would do something…I was scared that…you wouldn't come back. You didn't seem like yourself…Shadow, are you okay?"

Shadow's eyelids dropped half way as he remembered his exact actions. It made him feel like an asshole for the first time in his life. Usually he wouldn't care but it was her, and that changed everything for him. It was all there in his mind, what he killed; what he said to her; what he did and what he argued about with her.

"I don't really know," Shadow let his hand grasp tightly to hers, she returned the grip, "When I saw one of them going towards you…I…I felt myself not caring what happened to anyone else but you…when I saw those blades spin back and come towards you I just thought about getting it before it got you." His body tensed again.

"When I slashed it…I felt that it deserved it…so it hit it again and again," Shadow gritted his teeth feeling that same anger rise up in him, "I was killing it for killing Sari…blood for blood. I…I don't know…I was gone…long gone…" He seemed to be getting a little frustrated about the event. Shadow felt at ease speaking with her, no matter what, he couldn't find a reason not to talk to her. This one's aura so much different and better than everyone else's that he had come in contact with. "Then I began to realize that a lot of this is my own fault. I picked the fight, I went after them. When I was in the air, thrusting energy spikes into the dirt, I let my rage control me, Mina…there is a reason why I didn't want help…"

"I'm here," She was listening intensively. "Always,"

"I felt like I was going to hurt you," He looked away, ashamed of the way he felt then, "I somehow let my mind fight the rage, I was about hit the next thing that touch me, but when you called out to me…my mind somehow refused to let the rage gain any ground." Shadow sighed, "So while I was so intent on keeping you away from me, from harming you, it was you who was actually keeping my mind from breaking."

Mina parted off the arm and shoulder lean wrapped her arms around him. With a sigh she cuddled more as he let his arm go around her and hugged back, "We've all been through a lot. I've found everything, fear, hurt and love," Her eyes closed, "I wouldn't ever blame you for the way you acted back then. You can't point the finger either, it wasn't your fault. No one can imagine what you've gone through; no one has the right to blame you, not even you. You just weren't yourself; a dove knows her dove, remember?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Her eyes opened and formed a questioning look. She looked up and saw something short of a smirk formed on his lips, "Last I checked we're a hedgehog and a mongoose," He chuckled.

A smile came to her, "Very funny," She rolled her eyes before lowering her head again. Shadow flinch slightly, the hop was barely noticeable; he felt a violent blush hit his muzzle. It took everything for him to contain himself, his tail was sensitive, and when hers began to tangle with his, he felt like he wanted more. "I missed you," She took a deep blissful breath as her tail tangled with his more. Mina tried to hide her blush, their tails began to play and twirl with one another, rubbing and caressing the other tail, kind like what she wanted to do with him.

'_Wow…'_ Shadow gave an uneasy grunt, _'I can't…damn…'_ That simple act was dragging him into that deeper temptation that he's wanted with her for a long time. Shadow exhaled deeply, trying to ease his body's wants. Soon he could help but look down, he admired her lavender hair; the fragrance of her shampoo was lovely; he couldn't name it but it was something he liked. His height difference wasn't much but he was tall enough to kiss her forehead, she giggled. Shadow ran his hand through her long and soft hair, his strokes made her hum contently.

She flushed more as their tails locked with one another tightly. Her head turned and she raised her chin as she leaned closer, they were back to front; her back to him. Their faces inched closer; Shadow licked his suddenly dry lips just before they touched, closing his eyes. Both breathed deeply as they let their lips lock, slowly her eyes closed as she let the full emotion take over. He let his arms go under hers, gripping her close to him. Mina put her arms back and hugged what she could, he was breathing heavy at every opening their lips had. Shadow let his tongue slip out, it kiss her lower lip begging to enter. She giggly intensely as they let their tongues fight, shortly both retreated and they paused. They were in sync, but for some reason both stopped moving, their lips were locked.

The two opened their eyes. Fire met its water, his orbs cooled to her gentle jade green eyes. Both of their holds tightened, his eyes drooped into a playful glare. Her eyes stared back with an inner smile but he could read her message;

_You first._ And his was clear as hers; _I can wait all day. _The two let their tongues touch, tasting the other again. Again they stop, their tongues still locked just like their lips.

He needed air, he wasn't going to deny it but he wasn't going to lose out to her. And at the same time Mina couldn't hold her breath much longer, she felt her body beginning to beg for air but she couldn't. If she broke off, he'd win and well she couldn't have that. Shadow began to worry when he felt her moan echo from her mouth; she was doing it on purpose to get the better of him. He broke eye contact;

'_Crap…'_ His red orbs looked away, her giggle let him know, _'Damn…well, I can still—' _A moan made his eyes widen, he felt her tail rubbing the side of his leg. Soon he flushed as it rubbed sensually towards his middle. Shadow moaned as he finally broke off, he lick his lips and glared down at her, "Humph," He huffed, "Lucky," Shadow looked away as she nuzzled his neck, she was laughing lightly.

It didn't faze her; she only beamed a smile and simply stated, "I win." Mina's tongue ran across her lips, "Oh c'mon," She giggled. The mongoose let her lover go briefly; back to front was a bad stress on her neck and back. Quickly she turned around and rested completely against him, her head resting on its side on his chest. Shadow arms ran up and down her back before each stopped at her hips, she felt his head drop and rest on hers. Her eyes looked up and she saw his smile, "I always knew you had a cute smile," She could hear his amused huff. Mina felt his heartbeat, it was on cue with hers, but her attention drifted when something caressed the side of her upper legs. He held the same smile as his hand enjoyed itself for the time being.

It seemed that something like that should be wrong, but it felt good. His soft gropes were exciting in a way, making her shift the balance in her legs. She looked up when they paused at her hips, holding her there. Shadow leaned his head toward hers again, they let their noses touch. He lowered and raised his head in circle, nuzzling her muzzle. His lips glided across her cheek and stopped at her lips. The smoothly natural movement brought their lips into another kiss, allowing a flood of emotion drench them both. Shadow tilted his head, hoping his lock could go deeper. The soft moans that escaped were driving him wild, he felt her arms tighten around his neck, bringing him closer to her. She let his hands caress where ever they pleased, she was enjoying it as much as him.

* * *

The metallic frame had repaired and his wounds had fully healed, or just a little less. He was difficult creature to track down for some reason. He was the only hedgehog who ever really stayed out in the ancient ruins. It was safe to say he probably lived out here. And yet again, the mongoose was with him; and right now…

Well, it really didn't matter to him.

The War-Chief raised a brow as they lip locked. It was just plain confusing how mammals did their 'things' on this planet. And honestly, the Elder's orders had put him through to much trouble to come down here to care as to this planet's customs; so he couldn't care less. He raised his hand to towards his chest and stared at the gauntlet blade. This was bittersweet, on one side; the traitor was dead and dealt with. Then you had this side; the hedgehog killed him and the Elder's orders were clear as day. The War-Chief's eyes drifted to a gleam, it was one of his six arrows. A small shine of moonlight made a shimmer catching his attention; he could do right here and now; the hedgehog would be dead on the floor before he even felt anything, which was in the hedgehog's best interests. All he had to do was pull it back, lock it and let it blaze through that skull.

In their deep kiss they wouldn't notice much, so as he approached quietly and invisibly, they sure as heck didn't notice it. His chains didn't really make any noise, but his steps were a kind of deep thump. He flexed his hand and walked closer to them, it his right arm with the arrows was itching to do it. They where in a deep embrace, their lips touching and locking, the red marked Elder stopped and ran one of his left claws around the softer leather-like armor wrapped around his neck, tending to an itch as best he could beneath the buckskin neck armor. The predator gripped his right hand into a balled fist, slowly it rose.

She moaned in his mouth, begging for more. He felt her arms wrap tighter around his neck, he could feel her chest press against his tightly. Shadow managed to gain enough control to stop at her hips. The dark hedgehog was using every last ounce of will to keep himself contained, and oblivious to him; Mina was just short of breaking as well.

Though they wanted to, they couldn't keep going. Simultaneously they parted, both panting lightly. Mina opened her eyes to meet his again; she smiled madly as she looked at his cute face. She lowered her head and rested it on his shoulder and let her gripping arms lessen, closing her eyes once again in delight. It was pleasant like this, just the two of them. Nothing could break this serenity and peace of mind they brought each other, ever. They held one another as one, completing each other in a perfect sync of emotion and mind. Shadow felt himself relax with her touch. It was always only with her; never anyone else. The raven hedgehog always knew what he fought for, but couldn't see it himself lately. It was clear as water though, he was holding it right now; it was something he wanted; it was something he needed.

"Mina," Shadow hid his fiery red orbs, "I need you…" She listened caringly to his deep whisper, "I want to do this together…because," The mongoose in his arms kept still. She knew what he was referring to, "I can't do it on my own…" Shadow gentle hold on her hips eased and moved them to hold her body, cuddling her. His quiet voice paused for a few seconds, "…I want to do it together…"

'_Together…'_ Shadow thought of the warm being he embraced right now, _'…weak alone but with you…'_ His time alone up until today had formed a thought. Maybe he had been looking at it wrong; this could've been strength all along. It was something that had been pushing him this whole time; it let him live through this, her love was something that his heart would refuse to let go of. Shadow could admit it to himself, not even his pride could deny it; without her, he was weak.

Nothing had ever touched her heart like this, not like him, "I'm here for you," She whispered back, "And I always will be," Mina heard his content hum. She sighed delightfully, it was supposed to be a chilly night but the weather informants were wrong again, were they? "I'll be there for you, good or bad,"

With those words they snuggled under the stars. In the darkness of sixty degree air they stood there, holding one another with all the warmth they would ever need. In this lovely moment though, something was staring to itch at Shadow. It was getting under his skin, clawing at his instincts. His eyes opened and he scanned what he could see area, not a thing in sight.

Then, an all too familiar noise, that bull snort that made him glare in the air. She heard it too, he could feel it. Her arms tensed so much when the snort sounded. Right now, he felt like her arms were going to break his neck from the tight hold of fear she had on him.

Her eyes were so dim and horrified she couldn't, or didn't want to let go; she froze.

How long was it there? Its signature clicking purr made her clutch onto Shadow even tighter.

How long had it been standing there so coolly? With its body slightly to the side it looked at them. Its turned head was tilted as it stared at them, the frightened mongoose and the black hedgehog with his back to him.

"Get behind me," Shadow ordered as he broke the embrace and turned around. He took a fighting stance; the War-Chief wasn't bothered.

He simply took a few steps towards them. His body was visible already, but it was difficult to see more detailed features due to the low light of the moon. When Shadow took a fighting stance it growled softly.

"I've killed one of you before and I'll do it again," Shadow growled, "Leave now or I'll ram that staff right through your head!" He noticed the diagonally extended staff on the War-Chief's back.

When the creature reached behind Shadow assumed the worse and leapt forward. But not letting his guard down for a second, the War-Chief let him get one kick to his chest, making him grunt and grabbed him by the throat while Shadow was still in the air. While Shadow struggled to pry the incredibly strong hand off his neck, the Predator calmly reached for what he was reaching for before.

Mina threw a stone sized to about a tennis ball, quickly enraging it as it choked Shadow, "Let him go!" She yelled.

Underneath the mask he glared at her. He threw the hedgehog on the floor in front of her and threw the dark metal object on his lap.

"What the hell?" Shadow groaned as he rubbed his head and then his neck. He grabbed the light object and looked at it strangely. He glared at the Elder, "What is this?" He shook the item in his hand.

"_Put-rr-r-it-r-on-_" It growled lowly.

"Wha?" Shadow asked shocked that it could speak; he really didn't see that one coming.

It growled once letting him know it wasn't playing around. It took a few more steps, leaving the gap at three feet. Shadow glared at it once more. He looked at the dark metal piece in his hand. It looked like a small mouth and nose cover, type used for fighter pilots. It had tribal groves and cuts in the design, it was black and small. He looked at it and looked up; he moved it towards his mouth and then stopped.

He stood up, "If something happens…run away, anywhere." He couldn't believe he was actually going to listen but then again, something could happen to her if he didn't.

It purred and tilted its neck harshly, making a cracking sound. It was losing its patience. Shadow looked at the device and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and slowly neared it to mouth. Upon touching his skin, he felt a tingle in his cheek tissue. He let it go and it would not drop, he felt it tug inward and lock into his skin, gently though.

"You're pretty stubborn and stupid, but then again; I don't expect much from a mammal born on pitiful backwater planet like this." The voice was deep and clear, like that of a wise-man. It was the voice of an elder in ancient times who warned all of events that would come to pass. "Amazing you were able figure out it goes on your mouth." The War-Chief retorted.

Shadow looked at him and opened his eyes. Shocked, he couldn't find a word to say, or a complete word, "Bu—how'd—wha—"

"That device taps into your nerves and lets you understand me, I can hear you without it but it filters out static or noise that interferes because of my helmet." It lifted its arm up slightly and flexed its fingers, making a fist and then relaxing it. The War-Chief looked to Shadow's side, his company looked confused beyond belief.

"The female can't understand me, but can understand you. The device only works for the user." He snorted for no apparent reason.

Shadow looked at his hands and his body. He felt the same and looked the same; maybe the creature was telling the truth. He looked at Mina, who was trembling out of fear and was nibbling on the finger tips of her right glove. "It's okay…" He put a hand on her shoulder, lessening her shaking, "_I think…_" He whispered to himself.

"What do you want?" He barked suddenly at the hunter who seemed to be half bored.

It rubbed its thumb on the tip of its fingers out lack of interest. "Edgy aren't we?"

"Well why not? You come here, hunt us down like dogs and kill innocents in the way." He scolded, "I don't care who the fuck you think you are—"

It fiercely took a step forward and growled like a horror from hell, silencing the hedgehog. He moved his feet till he was about two feet away from Shadow and Mina. The War-Chief reach up to his mask and fiddled with a cord attached to far back of his mask and went under his dreadlocks.

"What's it doing?" Mina asked taking Shadow's hand and cuddling closer to him. He could feel the tremendous shaking of her fear.

"I don't know," Shadow narrowed his eyes and noticed when it pulled one of three cords, pressurized air jetted out. He repeated the same thing for each three on each side of his helmet.

Slowly the Chieftain pushed off the mask, the suction of the pressure made plop sound as it pulled it off. It lowered the mask and held it with its left hand, press gently against his leg.

Mina felt her blood pressure drop and fur rise along with her fear upon seeing the face. Four mandibles surround the mouth, each having a bone claw or sharp point at the tip. Two on each side, one at a corner if you made out the mouth as a square in general, on each side; the two mandibles were connected by a tissue vertically of moderately thick and healthy skin. On the inner side the flesh was pink and red, but on the outer part, it was yellowish like the rest of the outer flesh. The jaws were pink and red as the gums tightly held several teeth, all appearing like canines. It had no fur or eye brow hair, but it had brows, the facial feature was easily noticeable. The skin was wrinkled but into little but many, many little things that had a little spike pointing at the end, they rested back and all pointed towards the dreadlocks. Its two eyes were dark and evilly cold, adding more to its already horrid look.

Mina couldn't feel her legs. They were shaking so bad that her knees knocked, not even being this close to Shadow helped her. The mongoose had begun to sweat. She had let go of him and now stared up fearfully at the 7.6 creature towering above her with a not so 'happy' look.

Shadow only stared up at it with wide eyes. Behind the translator, his jaw hung. Only a few words escaped Shadow's mouth;

"You are one ugly mother—" It took a short deep breath.

It stretched out it mandibles and opened its jaw and release a bellowing roar, "**Fu—cker-r-r!**" The hedgehog flinched and backward away as a few pieces of spit flew out from the yell. Shadow then felt something touch his shoulder and then sway away. He turned to find Mina, sway slightly to the sides. The mongoose's eyes were half closed. Her body was rag-dolled and she swayed a little bit. Mina's eyes then rolled back and she moaned faintly. Then her legs and mind gave out and she fell towards Shadow, in front of him.

"Whoa," Shadow gasped and caught her just before she hit the cold stone ground. He frowned as he tried to pull her up, but she fainted and her body was motionless. He fumbled with her, trying to get her up on two feet. The hedgehog finally decided to pick her up and hold her, and did so as he had done a week ago.

The War-Chief huffed, "Weak minded creature," It growled, "Pitiful."

"You know what?" Shadow barked, "You're the pitiful one, you had no damn reason to do that. You're the pitiful one here, you and all your fucking friends, hunting us down—"

It growled again, cutting him off, "I know what happened here wasn't the best, but I'll be damned before I let some backwater hedgehog talk me down!" He growled once and opened the gauntlet's computer interface. "Calm yourself down. Don't think just cause you killed one of our own means you can kill all of us. I have no problem snapping your body in two and leaving your mate to wake up and find your dead body. Or if you prefer I can kill both of you." He said coldly;

Shadow blushed deeply at the references to Mina as his mate. He looked at her and back up to the War-Chief as it continued.

"Killing you in front of your mate makes no difference to me either." He grabbed a dreadlock that had dangled to the front and pushed it behind his broad shoulders. The four mandibles relaxed and softened in tense, they moved little at he spoke (growled, rwared, purred, whatever) "Before you annoy me to the point where I want to slice you half, I must get back to my original reason for being here. Seven days ago, you encountered me and a few others." He began touching buttons on the computer.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and tried to make out what he was doing. He lifted and adjusted Mina's head, which was dangling before due to lack of support there. The hedgehog did his best to comfort her position.

"About a year ago, this Elite warrior," Out of his gauntlet two blue laser lines quickly moved in the air and drew a 3-D detailed picture of the Elite from a week ago, "Deserted his platoon in combat for personal reasons that have nothing to with you,"

It was as if he was trying to tick Shadow off, "And of course, like most places; abandoning during war is an offense; he knew that. So he ran off from planet to planet; till he made it here, an old battle and training ground that hasn't been visited in ages. By the time we learned of his arrival here, he knew of those emeralds and their full power."

"How do you know of them?" Shadow interrupted.

"Just about everyone knows of them, except no one is foolish enough to try and used them, the power is too unstable." He withdrew the blue outline and closed the cover of his computer, "The bounty hunter sent in managed to channel four of them correctly; should he have used more, well you know what could happen." His breaths were echo like, "But our assassin had a bit of dislike of our bounty hunter and that's what created complications along with the jewels."

Shadow glared and frowned, "And you think that justifies the lives you've taken?"

"I'm not here to justify a thing, because I don't need to!" It barked, "Yes lives were taken for no reason and they have been punished for that, but let it be known hedgehog." The War-Chief flashed the hidden blade to him with the moonlight, "I don't have to inform you of why we came here; in another view; I should skin you to the bone and mount your skull in my quarters for killing one of our own!" It snapped out its blood stained dual blade to about a foot; making Shadow jump back a little.

"But because you killed the fugitive, I won't." It withdrew the blade just as quickly with bone chilling metal sheathing, "Since you were the one who killed the rebel Elite; you're entitled to his some of his equipment, the Dragon's Blade and bounty as is according to our law." It reached for the bag that hung off of its armor design. The bag was about the size of a basket ball, made of a strong cloth and tied at the tip by a strong cord.

He pulled it off and brought it into view. The War-Chief fumbled with the steel cord and loosened it. He tossed it out towards him, knowing he couldn't catch it. The sac, upon landing made a loud and noisy clanking and shattering sound of metal. Shadow felt Mina stir but not wake as he looked down.

At the sac's opening was the presence of shining metal. Upon a closer look and with aid of his foot; Shadow lifted the bag opening more. He remembered every item but one;

Three of those large fully extended homing stars. A simple and vaguely decorated staff, it had simple carvings. Those four items took up the most space. There was another bag; not really small, but it wasn't big either. It was roughly about the size of something that could hold three tennis balls comfortably. That smaller sac remained tightly sealed;

Shadow continued to stare in aw at the objects. Until his stare was broken by the landing of a deadly decorated blade with a handle like a knife. The handle and blade all together gave it a length of a foot and a half. The handle and blade itself had tribal cravings and some beads and various colors of small jewelry of some type hanging off of the handle.

"The Dragon's Blade," The War-Chief explained as Shadow looked up;

"The bounty is in the smaller bag," He growled, "I had to…hmmm…'translate' the bounty; we do not use these things as 'money', nor do we use 'money' in your world's sense. So be grateful that I even decided to include it first of all and second not just leave you for dead here," His mandibles twitched inward as it purred and clicked a few times. "Diamonds are the only things that you creatures seem to find valuable." It made clicking sounds as it finished and the mandibles twitched again. "Tell me," It scratched its own cheek with its free hand, "Why are you so different from others?"

"What are you talking about?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

It purred and clicked, "Your internal organs and skeleton are the likes of none I've ever seen. You've healed all your wounds, for it to be this quickly? It doesn't seem possible," It let out soft and questioning growl, "You have agility and strength that surpasses many, and you, yourself can channel the Emerald's power, alone with no supports or outlets. On top of that, you lasted incredibly against one of our own. To kill you, I must admit; it seems difficult for an average warrior.

Shadow stared blankly as this thing repeated what Tails and Eggman analyzed once before. It said it in different way but it reopened the topic of his past. A subject he really didn't care about anymore, or didn't want to care about. Though always foggy and probably will always be like that, he ignored the vague memories he had and since then; he had moved on. The question was always with him, always in the back of his mind; the question of his past.

"I don't know," Shadow responded quietly. He looked down at Mina, "…nor do I care…anymore." He looked up at the War-Chief.

It huffed uncaringly, "Right then," It said deeply.

Shadow looked down at the bag, "Wait, how do I work this stuff?" It was the only thing Shadow could find to say. He kicked the sac, making the metallic noise again. Another thought came to mind;

'_And why the hell would I ever need it?'_

"You killed one using it, you'll figure it out." The War-Chief turned his back on him slipped his mask on. "Don't let it get to you though. I'd be only too happy to show you should your ego think more of it,"

As it walked away, Shadow heard it snap on the tubes again. The cloaking turned on and he watched the disfigured shape disappear into the dark air as the vague figure turned the corner. His steps, thumping quietly as it walked on, Shadow felt the device on his cheeks lessen in tense and fell off completely bumping on Mina gently and then onto the floor clinking twice on the stone ground. He looked down at the lovely mongoose in his arms;

"Mina," He said softly and shook her gently, "Wake up, nap time's over," Motionless, she lie their in his arms, "C'mon, wake up!" The hedgehog frowned when she didn't respond. A little tenser this time, he gave her a stronger shake. She opened her eyes. The green orbs were covered slightly by her half-closed eyes. Mina groaned and blinked lazily, "Huh?" She moaned, "What happened?" She looked around as she came back to reality.

"You passed out when that thing yelled fucker," Shadow said flatly.

"Huh…" She rubbed her eyes, "What's going on?" She asked absent mindedly. She relaxed in his arms more, making him frown.

"Currently?" Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Your using my arms as a hammock, mind getting up?"

She giggled, "No," His eye left twitched, "I like this," She snuggled up to him.

"What?" Shadow raised an eyebrow again, "What am I supposed to do, carry you home?"

"Thank you, how sweet," She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up. Shadow found himself being tempted as she engaged him and hypnotic lip lock, like before but so much better for some reason. "Wait," Mina said as they parted, "Let's go to the springs, the one that has the water fall,"

"Why…?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because," Mina curled a little in his arms. She flushed as her shoulders rose to hide her neck out of embarrassment, "I want too," The mongoose couldn't contain herself. It was too much for her. This whole night she had to be satisfied with strokes and close body contact. It wasn't enough; they both wanted more, physically they were starving for one another. "Let's go…"Shadow's eyes widened as he felt the tone in her voice. That tone was the exact same thing he wanted.

"Okay," His voice was quiet and almost nervous, "Hold on!" He said gaining control of himself of again.

The mongoose felt him crouch down and suddenly he jumped. Mina looked around and within the blink of an eye; she was already up in the top branches of a tree. The sky was dark blue smoothly edged with a purple hue at the ends of the sky. The moon glimmered a soft light onto the grounds below shedding a cool blue light outside in the open. She looked up and saw a soft smile on his lips; he looked down to her again kissed her softly. Shadow slowly parted and stood Mina on her feet, not letting go so nothing could wrong on the branch that was supporting them.

"It's beautiful!" Mina gasped as she overlooked the lake and temple. Streams shined with sparkles of reflecting light, all rushing from their narrow paths into a larger plain into the lake. She sighed blissfully and leaned on her knight, wrapping her arms around his dark armor. This is what she loved about him, if only he would be more open like this more often.

Shadow kept his short smile as he tightened his embrace. They were head to head, resting on one another. The hedgehog saw the tops of the forest, the sharp tips of the tree while his dove watched the stars he wanted her to see. His eyes wandered as he began to think of their breathing, how their bodies moved with one another. Suddenly his cheeks began to burn with the warmth that his eyes caused. He gulped quietly as he let his hands drift slowly down from her back towards her hips. An interesting note he made in his head right now, Mina's shorts are not the type that fit tightly. They fitted loosely around her waist.

Another thing he noted;

One: she wore a sky blue thong.

Two: he liked it.

He fought to keep the warmth on his cheeks from showing. It was so attracting, the way the smooth fabric hugged her waist. It made him want to her beautiful body. The hedgehog his mongoose by her waist and kept himself contained. Slowly his hand drifted down and groped more, his left hand smoothly came up and went to where his body wanted to continue from last time.

"Shadow…" The whisper said softly with a moan, "Now…please…" Her head lifted from his shoulder and leaned back to look him in the eyes. Mina nodded and Shadow couldn't help but blush lightly. Her body press more against his, making him grunt from her movements. All he did was nod before she brought her lips to his again. He followed her lead as she closed her eyes, moaning softly as feelings felt so much deeper.

The springs, near the falls.

Shadow brought his hands together again and cross his fingers on hugged on her lower back. They kept close; Shadow leaned back and let nature bring him down. She didn't move from his lips, not even a gasp; with him, she was always safe. She trusted him, and he trusted her.

Twelve feet. Count to two and a half. Seven feet, just another two more seconds. And then just about two feet above the soft grass on top of the hard earth, a soft and diminutive flash, they were out of sight.

The thick forest quarters of root and rock opened more as they got closer to where she wanted. The paths were many and spaced generously as if to let Shadow's flash teleport a clear placed to appear. They were in about another half mile; Shadow felt his hands grab some stiff bark to keep balanced as she dominated the kiss and mood right now. Shadow could feel himself moving with her into a slow spin. She stopped and let him push her down slowly with himself. On the ground they could feel it, the heated and warm air. It wasn't just his body heat on top of hers. Shadow continued to follow her kiss, soon letting himself take over in their lip lock. They both parted, savoring each other, panting as their bodies waited for more.

Shadow smiled as he looked down into her eyes. He hoped in his mind he wasn't making her feel uncomfortable but something in his gut told him she was fine. "I didn't even know we were here," Something short of a chuckle escaped his smirk as he looked up.

Mina turned her head and heard the water's movement as her eyes looked up to the upside down view. The mongoose smiled as she finally felt was made her hair tug down. She turned her back to face back up to her lover, wrapping her arms around his neck bring him down and closer to her face and until they met lips again. Shadow slid his hands under her body and tightened his hold on her once more. He could feel her moans, begging for his touch, hoping to relax her tension she closed her eyes. The mongoose felt her body being lifted up. The water hair was dropped in splashed the long and straight lavender hair dripped water back down into before it came over and hit the ground. Her legs spread to his sides as her knees bent to keep a comfortable position. Her eyes opened and she saw the angle she had above him, she was on his lap. His hands groped her sides, feeling lower and lower. Mina loved the soft touch he groped her thighs with. She closed her eyes deeply and felt his warm hands smoothly rub her sides and go up her shirt. When did he get his gloves off? She open her mouth and stopped the kiss, a soft moan escaped her mouth. They parted as she felt her black tank top being moved, soon it rolled inside out and she saw it as her eyes opened come over her head helped him by lifted her arms to get it out of the way.

Shadow leaned forward as his lips reached for her neck. He pecked at her neck, softly kissing it to make her wild. His red orbs couldn't look away from her beautiful body. He gently pushed her back down to where he brought her up from, the mongoose and hedgehog both moaned softly from their contact. Mina gasped softly when he tugged on the waist of her low shorts. Her lover undid the shorts and pull down the zipper, immediately she could feel the humid warmth in the air flowing with a breeze to her exposed hips and thighs. He gently kept his place on op of her and pulled down on the clothing, letting her push it off her ankle smoothly with other foot along with her shoes. Shadow kissed her again as she was down to articles of undergarments, both a light and soft blue. The hedgehog moved her arms to her back quickly undid her bra; she flushed with a yelp suddenly as he coolly moved that away and quickly snug the sides of her lower undergarment. His fingers slyly hooked onto the thin silk strap and slowly pulled down on them, almost teasingly. His fingers escorted the underwear all the way off and toss it aside and he returned back to Mina. The two looked at one another as her smooth legs clung to his sides, she yelped as he leaned forward and she felt it. A soft yelped escaped her mouth as he pressed in, he cooed her and calmed her as she grasped onto her raven knight.

The moon was soft and glowing in the smooth purple and dark blue sky. Stars sprinkling the blur and mix colors in the sky above to paint a view seen only in pictures by some of the greatest artists.

A lover's night one might say.

**

* * *

Mystic Temple:**

**Ruins of the old courtyard:**

In the air, a giant craft hovers above the atmosphere; waiting for its leader and youth team.

And thousands of feet below, on the side of the ruins of the temple; one lone black creature slurps its saliva and growls quietly and sinisterly. The dark armor colored of three fingered claws scraping the stone as it crawled on the path that two lovers just walked on, its presence tainting the blooming flowers of love left in their trail; tainting it with lust. A deep and demonic lust for blood, without any visible eyes; it watched the creature around the corner. The smooth head had ridges of ruff armor shorter than its brethren; slowly it crawled from the stone crack and ledge in the wall. The stone scraped lowly as it stalked on all fours. It sniffed quietly; making sure it wasn't false alarm. Suddenly it paused behind it… it was right there, unaware.

…and then razor jaw opens up and let a second pair of teeth taunt the hunter from behind.

Never let you're guard down…

* * *

And here's where the hardest part comes. Should I do and epilogue or should I just leave this be? I don't care how you send your thoughts on this, just let me know somehow. Hopefully Microsoft won't due another crunch with good game release like this did in November…people I am almost clean out of Xbox money…technically what I have left is for bills…dudes…I'm broke as hell thanks to my 360. But it was worth it…there's nothing like playing Assassin's Creed, grand theft auto in the times of the crusade it's historically awesome. 

**Special Thanks: **to my temporary and unpaid (It will stay like that) assistants (can't think of a fancy word for giggly pair of girls who are really into writing physical love scenes…) semi-authors and friends, Sasha and Lily. Yes I believe they are idiots but I can't say much for myself, eh, anyone who knows me on a normal level knows that.

**I'd also like to thank my Xbox 360, every game I've ever owned for keeping sane (call it what you want,) and my two girls Kal0 and Summer for keeping in touch and not letting this slip. Once last buddy who I could never do this without; Windows Media Player, may you be rewarded for your great help.**

**Last but certainly not least, big ups and thanks to you all who read/skimmed/glanced/accidentally stumbled onto to this and read out of some interest, what ever you prefer to call it.**

**Till then, if the readers decide to have a 'then', I'm chillin', cause it is 2:44 am and I have to wake up at 8:00am today for a big service & installation call me and my bosses got, I hope they don't too pissed if I fall asleep.**


	10. Gift Exchange

**Hunter's Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic; he and related characters belong to Sega. Predator(s) belongs to their proper owner(s). The character Samantha belongs to me; she is of my creation and has nothing relation to this universe beyond what I created and this fiction.**

**For any "Spoken" parts by Predators I hope you'll be able to tell that they're not really speaking English. Hey, if anyone here knows Predator language and can **_**spell **_**it, I'll buy you a meal at red lobster and give you ten bucks.**

**In the final words of this story, I'd like to thank you all for reading through. Ask not how these universes came together but…that's all I got yeah, don't ask how I came up with this.**

**P.S. – Sorry for my long delays and absence…Just know I have legit reasons. For public record, all I will say is that I am fine now, well to the extent of what is normal for me ha-ha. Also my bills, you guys know how it is. It's life huh?**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**-Epilogue-**

**An Inept Reunion**

The sun shined brightly through the leaves and to the ground in the jungle of the Mystic Valley. A few clouds loomed overhead, providing shade to those in dire need of it. Hikers enjoyed this luscious day, the trails were a healthy dry; vegetation was growing out and in full bloom. Flowers opened and blossomed in the warm beams of the sun. Birds chirped and quietly as the songs flowed in smooth harmony with the water fall and the rushing river. The wind blew gently in the field of grass, swaying them in one motion. The movement appeared as moving waves a green ocean. Grass and the bark of trees filled the atmosphere of forest, giving the smell of nature. Tranquility filled the air, soothing even the angriest beast, the peace of this day was unlike any other. Nothing could disturb it, there nothing like a wonderful Sunday morning.

In a large plain, in the middle of a bed of blooming flowers, someone was enjoying this lovely day like no other. A sweet tone escaped her throat; the voice was faint and feminine. She picked one and smelled it; the scent of tulips filled her nose and made her giggle. The girl put it down on her side gently and picked another one. The hybrid child looked to the side, melody of her own and mouthing words, the four year old sang to herself. Her mixed eyes of crimson and jade then shifted to the big blue sky, without thought she fell to her knees. Softly she left herself fall back and continued to stare at the sky, with a child's blissful smile she closed her eyes. Her light blue dress was freshly scented with a flower detergent and she planned to keep it clean, so she stood up and wiped off the backside of her dress. She collected the seven flowers she picked as the best and placed them in her arms like a baby.

Her fur was black, like her father's. She seemed more like a hedgehog because she had quills; they were a soft color yellow with a few strands of purple. Those colors where from her mother, just like her eyes. While she seemed more like a hedgehog as her father was, she had the patience and the calm personality of her mother mongoose, but her temper or anger when provoked excessively were that of her father, unfortunately. Her yellow quills where combed to hang down straight and loose like she liked it. Samantha never liked cutting her hair, long hair was had she like it and well her parent's saw no harm or wrong in it. She wore the white kid gloves like any other and had a hair band in order to keep it from going in her face. Today she wore her white flip flops, and obeyed her mother's constant nag about them; _be careful when you walk in the trees outside in those, okay honey?_ With a happy nod she smiled and left.

As she walked back out of the flower bed into the grass she began to skip, the happy tone coming from her mouth, "Bop-ba, na-na-na, la-la-la," Then she also began to realize her failure to obey a second pair of words her mother was always constantly saying; _don't run off and stray too far_. She had no idea where she was this time; she looked around and grew nervous after a few seconds of walking the tall tree paths of the forest. "Daddy!" She called out, a squeak in the child's voice. Her walking seemed like a repeating roll, "M-Mommy!" Her small voice broke, a few tears formed. She whimpered and looked around, finally stopping. She fell down and sat on her bottom, not caring for the clean dress anymore. Samantha began to cry, leaving the flowers on her lap, she rubbed her eyes. Already they were pink and puffy.

Her whimpers continued until she heard a hiss. Opening her eyes, past the blur of her tears she saw it. Hanging a long way down off an inclined branch it hissed and stuck the tongue out at her. The black eyes made her gasp. It opened its mouth and let her see the pink of belly crawler's inner mouth. Its scales were black and green; stripes swirled in a natural design. The fangs came out and readied for a bite, she screamed and scooted away. The black snake snapped forward and suddenly kicked up and back with a deep whirl humming sound. A metallic cutting and hum sound ripped a tree's side and doubled back with a whiz above her head. Quickly the headless body kicked of the legless serpent and flipped around as the blood gushed out of the wound; it rolled over and wiggled towards her. She screamed and got up, running away from it, until three dark steel arrows rammed in to its body and into the ground, kicking up a some earth, pinning and finally killing it.

"What…" She whimpered as she stared at the snake's corpse. Her feet kept taking her back, but she bumped into something.

The blurred and distorted image made an electrical crackle and sparked as a pulse of white and blue went down from the tip, its head down to the feet, horizontally. Quickly the colors of cerulean and ashen fused and synced, warping into a line, coming down quickly revealing the true figure; color, shape and all. Storming a humongous seven feet and five inches above her, her three foot height made her look up tremendously. With her jaw hung open she put her chin to the sky and stared wide eyed, "Wow," Her voice had cleared more from her finished crying, "You're tall…" In awe her curiosity took control, making her look over him.

His appearance was very unforgiving, meaning to give a ruthless and cold vibe. The mask it wore had a set of claw slashes, three; across the front diagonally, they were colored with an unknown paint, the color seem to be a faded green now. The triple marks split down in the middle of eye pieces, they seemed to have low and dim glow of white but they seem to be only a dark reflective grey. It was well built in muscle, its skin was a dark tan color that had a shade of yellow, the exposed skin areas such as the stomach and lower sides; some areas of the arm and the thighs were covered and dark and very durable mesh net like covering. What thick and built skin that could not bee seen was covered by its hardened and amazing armor. The metal was not of earth and could withstand much more than what most earth weapons could deal against it. Sleek fitting shoulder pads, thick gauntlets along with the torso vest could withstand almost anything it had ever faced in its hundred and fourteen years of living, there were slashes deep and light all over, battle had him marked and scarred. The battles that happened five years ago had not healed cleanly, the Assassin's blade left him scarred on the flesh, but as warrior, mentally he was strengthened, physically he was still growing. He had yet reached a point to where he could challenge an elder; Bounty Hunters still respected the clan's and its traditions and its laws.

Beads were attached to a necklace around his neck, draped in colors of honor and respect. The staff of the Bounty Hunter now had its markings, beads and jewels of battle and reward dressing it. The dreadlocks were now dressed in beautiful platinum, the polish added to the metal shined under the sun's light making it give a brilliant glow. Samantha looked all around the huge creature who only continued to stare at her. She was too consumed by her childish curiosity to be afraid, not that she was; she felt no fear only slightly shocked by its brute look. It was amazing though, Samantha had never seen anyone like it; so many beads and colors around the neck and on the metal stick on its back, the gray color on the mask was of a shade she had never seen in her crayon or colored pencil box; not even a painting set could make that color. The dreadlocks were more interesting than anything else though; most likely due to there bright shine.

A deep tone escaped his jaw and mandibles; the hum was aimed at the child. Normally he would have no business helping her, but she was very little and defenseless, nature or not it did not seem fair to let her die. But that was not what intrigued him to her, this youngling, was a hybrid. Of mongoose and hedgehog, those colors were engraved in his mind; she had traits of that hedgehog he had fought so long ago. Was she? What would such a small child of a protective creature be doing out here anyway? That event five years ago came back to memory, so complex it was. A rivalry, bounty and honor and shame all rolled into one ball of messy clutter. With tight movements the four mandibles twitched back and clicked twice, a purr came out of his mouth.

She looked it up and down, and finally stared the knee. With one finger, she put out her arm and attempted to touch it. Suddenly there was tight tug on her small chest and sides, it was her clothing. The little hedge-mongoose shivered as she felt a rough and dry claw pick her up by her dress. Slowly it leaned until its back was straight again, bringing Samantha up letting her see its body from an even view. It brought her up to face level, her small limbs hanging down as she stared it face to face. Her big warm green-red eyes bet the glassy gray eyepieces of his mask were the eyes.

"What's this for?" She poked at the mask, nudging its head a little. The thing purred again, irritated a little with the child's poke. Samantha could now see a black leather-like material coating on the neck. From her new view she could see more things, like a large shoulder mounted weapon. The hollow tube was the first thing she saw, "What's this?" A confused grunt came from the bounty hunter when the little child pushed with one leg off of his arm gauntlet and used her other foot to the left chest armor area and pulled herself towards him. Then she used her arms and gripped the uneven armor and the barrel of the gun. Not using much strength made it easy for her to mount onto him, and before he knew it; the bounty hunter had child on his back staring down the barrel of the plasma cannon in off-line mode. She gasped now that she had a better look at his dreadlocks, they were truly amazing the shine went so well with their dark color, they complimented each other. "Wow," Her big staring eyes told the hunter that she had never seen dread brackets so bright or she was simply pleased by shiny objects.

Something in his thinking mind told him humorously that it was probably the second assumption. "Cool," The young hedgehog-mongoose giggled as she gripped a couple of the thick locks. The hunter noticed that she was leaning back on the gun mount her legs rested on the back's design armor and used them like steps, though she was light in weight, she was a little heavy in annoyance.

"You have pretty hair; it's like Ms Rouge's husband's hair." Something about that line made it turn its head and glare through sides of its eyes as best it could. It gritted its teeth and growled silently, the line made him a little mad, it something about it. "Do you know where my mommy or my daddy are?" She asked. A brow rose as the head cocked at an angle.

'My mommy or my daddy?'

What in the world was she asking? A questioning 'rawr' sound came from it again, "Its okay," She sighed, she began to rest on him completely, her elbow resting near the neck as she dug it in into his dreadlocks. She shivered from the armor that carried a cold touch but his dreadlocks were full of warmth and made her react weirdly. "Oh my flowers!" Quickly she slid down its back by the dreadlocks and tapped the ground as she landed. Without a look or thought she rushed to her flowers, the tulips she had dropped when she saw the snake. Low and deep thumps began to sound as she collect the few flowers on her knees.

A quick note to consider popped into his head, could he even communicate with the youngling?

Her head turned to see the giant creature leaving her presence. It walked pass her, the big and heavy foot steps digging deep into the dirt of the trail that was barely noticeable. The hunter kept his eyes on a hyper sense. It's burning vision being cleared and filtered as it looked for the temple grounds. Unfortunately the events from five years passed had led to several punishments and he was spared from death by narrow decision within the clan's high ranking officials. The War-Chief purposed that he and the Assassin apprentice be put to death for breaking the ancient ethic code of self defense. In total, more than six slain. It was impossible for any one of them to be considered a threat to their lives or for that matter; injury. The law enforcement officers that the Assassin apprentice had killed were armed with a chemical-reaction propelled projectile weapon, _'A petty gun, those types of arms can't even damage your armor, both of you know that!'_ The elder, the Blood-Warrior roared in its native alien tongue. The memory raged in his head, as if it happened again. Both the Assassin and Bounty Hunter were being questioned of the actions they took on the backwater planet that the renegade Elite was tracked to.

To make the matter worse, both were being trailed as one, and they were being judged as a whole. While the Assassin received the bite from his killing of law enforcement of the planet, the Bounty Hunter could do nothing to defend himself from his actions. Three youths; all fell at his metal cord, blade and staff; their blood was stained to metal of his weapons. The tribe Elder, simply and respectfully known as Elder hummed as he took all points of view into consideration. Death was a heavy penalty that was given out under many circumstances but; it must have a valid reason along with some form of proof.

In the stone building they stood, both young warriors stiffly standing, their wounds trying to recover.

"Both of you should be ashamed of what—" An Elder with blue markings was cut off by the Elder.

The old Predator had more scars and battle marks than anyone; it had outlived most of his age group. His mark was marked in very faded paints; years among years had lifted the deep shade of yellow from the mask and left it a barely visible yellow. His dreadlocks were at length only achieved by his life span. The long gray and black locks touched the floor and rested in few small loops in some areas as the length was so great. The mask had two eye pieces and there were claw marks everywhere on it, the left eye piece had a very deep gash coming straight down, whatever hit that mark, dug into the metal. The eyes had a deep blue glow; both youths refused to make any eye contact with the enraged elder. At his stone throne like chair were four elders, two on each side. The blue markings elder that was cut off was shocked that he was interrupted. Respectfully and fearfully he lowered his arms; that made angered visuals to the young ones. He hushed and let a soft and humble purr escape his throat.

The Elder's bark echoed the silent room, "And you fought one another why?" The ancient warrior stood up from his place. His roared bellowed the room, "This was not a competition!" Even the War-Chief and the Blood-Warrior and the other two ranking tribe leaders stepped a couple of steps to the side and allowed the angered Elder his space. "Since when do we fight amongst ourselves like this? The both of you," His yell got them to look up and directly at him, "You were sent to hunt and bring back the runway," Behind the mask he glared at them, his purr making them tremble within their battered armor, "Instead of working together to keep your presence on a timid and sensitive backwater planet silenced and quick; instead of working as one to get one of our best; instead of working together to prove you two know what it is to show cooperation…you decide to go after those energy jewel and compete for the head of the Elite."

The Elder purred in disgust;

"I have never seen such a pitiful display of order execution in my life!" He stepped closer to them, their heads turned away. "Our race does not slaughter the helpless; I wouldn't be surprised if that planet has run amok after the ruckus you made. Not even that irritates me as much as the fact that you went after those jewels." The Elders armored arm lifted up and came down on their heads; he gripped the top of their dreadlocks, "Are you insane? That type of unrestrained power could've killed you both and what would've the point of this mission? The only thing that out weighs that is that you dare to break our sacred laws of the hunt! **We are warriors and hunters! Not savages!** I will discuss your punishment with the Elders; whether it is to be capital or not…now get out of my sight!" With quick movements they obeyed the barked order and sped walk out of the higher chambers.

Never had he been so scared of some one who was well over seven hundred years older than him. The Bounty Hunter shuddered at his recollection. Continuing his work, he crouched down and touched the dirt. His scaly fingers dung into the soft earth, it was dry and no sign of what it usually left behind. This was a disgrace, how he could be left to such petty child work; even after what he did, this was unbelievable! How could he be sent for the clean-up hunt? This was for hatchlings and broods of amateurs, someone of his caliber should never be left to do the clean-up. It was humiliating and ridiculous; hunting down the leftovers of prey or what escaped from battle. Not only was it easy, but of all planets chosen to have this done for; this place.

The electrical pulse swept across his sight vertically. The grass and trees were blue; shades of light and dark in all varieties. Among the blue figures of forest and lush vegetation were a few footsteps. The figure was also blue but its shape stood out to him; he touched it and let his vision change again. The green view blinded most of jungle details out his view but the footprint stood out well; there was a trail and it led to his left. It was shaped like a bird's foot, three long claw tips and a slender foot width. For some reason it was using its hind legs only right now. It could've been injured but then again, blood would've been found. Then again, the wound could've healed; the report from the kill team stated that though the objective was killed; a lackey or two was unaccounted for in the body count; one was certain he shot an arrow through the left arm of the creature. Once again the mandibles tapped the inner mask, changing the view to a bright white. Suddenly there were spots and droplets, all faded red. The speckled drops were nearly invisible; they had faded so much they almost blended into the bright white background that allowed for the specialized sight level of heat.

With a few more taps he looked at the trail, following it until he could see no more. His ears caught a snapping and he bolted up, spinning quickly. His vision changed back to bodily heats and his blades snapped out. He purred and called out for his prey, taunting it in a way. Through the blue trees he picked out a small patch of yellow and red on his left, he snarled as he glared it at it. Within a few seconds he grunted, almost passing off as a sigh. His body eased from the tension. The blades withdrew as his full battle ready body relaxed. The Bounty Hunter soothed his muscles; it stood up straight and quickly tilted his head, making a crack noise. This was getting a bit more annoying than what he was already dealing with.

Disappointed she stated, "Sorry," Her heart was racing; she spooked it but not as much as it spooked her with the sudden battle stance. Samantha slowly let her face come out from hiding; the tree wasn't going to hide what he already knew. "I can't find my way home…" She whimpered. The young hybrid didn't want to be alone at all. Nothing scared her more than being alone in an unknown area.

During his last visit everything that barely sensed him broke down into a literal state of panic but this child just did not even seem fazed by the fact that this was the first time that she had ever seen anyone looking like him. The more primitive animals of this planet ran for their lives as if he were hell's knight of death. Not even the largest mammals matching his height or maybe more, possibly in strength dared to attack him. Why was it that a youngling was not afraid? Violence, while not even considered, was not an option. Ignore, continue on even if there is a tag-along?

Samantha stepped into the open and walked front of him and lowered her head in fault. "Can you take me to my home?" Again the tallest person she had ever seen did nothing but turn around and continue to walk. He didn't say no, so she began to follow him more freely. With his height, the small steps made her little legs jog in order to keep up. She panted with a small smile growing as she kept pace with him. The child hugged her flowers to her chest to keep them from falling.

His helmet let a distorted laugh come through. He kept his pace but look back slightly. The young one still followed! As warrior he saw it unnecessary to intimidate it with a roar, not to mention the possibility that an elder would review his mission logs and recordings. Mistakes with these kinds of punishments can never be repeated. Tribal shame and humiliation amongst his equals, no matter the nuisance, this objective will go through without a single setback. Continuing with his tracking his vision filtered to a green outlining the blood splats in a brighter green. These were more recent, the wounds have not healed quickly enough. The spacing between the marks were close, it may have been reduced to crawling.

"_Silfff-rahhharg!_" The frequency of the hiss set off the sensors. With a soft clicking purr his mandibles tapped the inside of the helmet; he gritted his teeth as he turned back slightly. She had stopped with him. Her breathing was quick, apparently she was having trouble keeping pace. So why did she follow him? His hearing picked up the next gritted growl. It was aware of him. How close though, and in which direction? These woodland areas echoed every noise in all directions. The green screen outlined a few tree lines and many of the brighter foliage of the branches. From his left a twig snapped he charged towards the child. She yelped as he lifted her into the air, and closed her eyes in fear as he jumped. The air behind him whipped with a thick brutal cut. The Bounty Hunter turned around and saw the creature hiss at him, taunting with the inner jaw. The hunter set the child down on the ground near his side, everything was being recorded and the Elders would not let a thing go, especially a preventable death. There was no room for collateral damage, the Xenomorph touches no one and all evidence is taken.

Samantha slowed her breathing, "Why—" He bent his knees slightly and let a hand down in front of the child, keeping her from moving any further up.

"**Samantha!**" Someone shrieked, "Honey, mama wants you with her now!" The voice sighed heavily. "Oh goodness…I told you not to run off!" The comment was whispered with some mild sarcasm within her worry.

Wonderful. How lovely. Just perfect. The mother searches relentlessly for the hatchling. What a marvelous encounter it would be for her to spot him with her offspring. It would be a reunion to remember to say the least. He pressed his back to the tree he leaned on and tried to blend his body within the shadows. The Bounty Hunter tilted his head slightly enough to peak on the side of the tree. The dark eyes behind the mask scanned the area. He could not see anything through the filter, the objective had run off. An electrical pulse line ran from the tip of his head down his body and hummed. Samantha fell backward gently out of surprise.

"Hey!" She could see something but at the same time she saw nothing? He was just there. "Where'd…I don't wanna play hide and seek right now—"

The child felt someone's strong grasp pick her up, "**Samantha!**" The tight hands shifted into a firm hug, "Oh thank heaven!" She couldn't help but smile, these arms were unforgettable. "What did I specifically tell before I let you go out and play?"

"Mommy!" The little one giggled as she turned around in her mothers grasp. She hugged back as tightly as she could, "Mommy! I found white tulips!"

"Samantha…" Mina fought the water in her eyes as she tried to talk sternly to her disobedient daughter, "What…did I tell you before?"

The Bounty Hunter began to crouch slowly; the heavier shadows of the trees let his camouflage work flawlessly. He looked around his feet for a way to move unnoticed. Twigs, brush, uproot, crisp leaves and soft foliage. There was no way to move without making a small sound and he was not going to risk it. The mother had too much past experience, one move and she would look and one look in his direction and she'd spot him. As long as she was unaware she wouldn't look for him. He kept his patience, slowly turning.

"Mommy he was big! He was taller than daddy and almost as big as the house!" The child spouted off almost excitedly. "He was there and then he then he wasn't! He was like the air!"

Mina sighed with relief at the fact that she was fine, her imagination rampant as always. "I'm sure," She gave her child a smile.

"No!" Samantha knew her mother, "He had hair like Mr. Knuckles and it was really long! He had shiny parts and was like Prrrrr—mommy! Hey, too tight!" The little hybrid squirmed in her mother's tightening grasp. The little girl looked at her mother for a reason why for the extremely tight chokehold on her tiny body. "Mommy?" Her mother's eyes looked almost faded.

"Samantha what sound did you just make?"

"Huh?"

"The big person, what sound did he make?" Her voice had a vibrating feel.

"He didn't talk but he went prrrrr and he was quiet."

Only a few yards away, invisible while motionless the Bounty Hunter kept an eye for advancing movements. So long as he didn't move and she did not advance towards and notice his camouflage distorting the line of sight he could slowly disappear and continue without further interruptions.

"He had long hair, like Mister Knuckles but really long and more than him—"

"Where was he?"

"Right there!" Samantha pointed eagerly towards a tree just ahead of the rest the outlining trees of the narrow path.

The Bounty Hunter let his head fall back on the trunk of the tree quietly. The small spotted figure, a mix of yellow, orange and red through his filtered eyes pointed in his direction. He let out a silent gruff; this entire planet was a nuisance. He turned his head and peered slightly beyond the bark line of the tree. The mother let her daughter down and lowered herself to the young brood's level.

"Listen to me honey, I want to go home and look for your dad, if he's not there then just stay home okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now go up the trail and go left at the little pond and you'll see the house." Mina gave her daughter a serious stare.

"But what about—" Samantha's mother cut her short by forcibly turning her around and gently pushing her in the direction of the pond.

Mina sighed as she watched her daughter begin walk faster up the trail. "Hopefully it's just a crazy animals or please just let me be wrong." She slowly walked over towards the woodland area near where her daughter pointed to. Her eyes looked around for anything familiar to years ago. It was embedded in her mind, everything. The look when the camouflage moved slowly distorting the air it blended into. The empty dark eyes of a ghost, the glow of said eyes that would flash a grim yellow. It was years before the sounds of the common wildlife would stop making hypertension take over. Years before she had to stop staring intensely at all her surroundings. With her daughter came much peace of mind but horrors from hell and beyond could never really be eased. Her partner faired differently but that was only because he wasn't normal at all. Though he said he had let it pass him, she could see it in his eyes, and hear it in his voice. Nothing was ever the same for him. He was living with it but no could tell if he had progress. For his home, daughter and lover he hid his uneasy feelings. Trying to ignore what was sense in the background that had unwilling been developed, just like her.

It was life, just trying to move on and live on. Sometimes the past can be put aside and dragged along and not have much attention paid to it. Unhealthy, well no one was an expert on how to deal with it, so this was the best way. Only hope that it just stay back and never comes back to catch up.

Mina clenched her fists as she arrived near the area. Her green eyes scanned the area intensely. Ears twitched as the tried to make out differences between her own assumptions and the wildlife around her. What was natural and what sounded eerily familiar was too frightening. The lavender haired mongoose sighed and tried to relax. It was almost like years ago, hunted by silent shadows.

He looked down and to his left. Same height, bone structure, body heat was virtually the same. Why not confirm the creature? He still wouldn't be able to move without alerting her. She had walked just ahead of him, no movement and it would be as if was nothing but air in the wind. The hunter compared a few stats to an old record in a memory bank. Quietly his mandibles tapped the beneath the mask scrolling through data.

Metal sliding on metal, a sound deadly no matter what. It was flawless, the sheathing sound of intent to kill. The Hunter grunted as spun around saw it. He held up his right arm extending the shuriken with all six blades out. Instinct made him reach with his left arm, grabbing the armed hand and his scaly right hand latched on to the hedgehog's rib cage. With great force he steered the right downwards and lifted the smaller creature by his main body and flipped him over, aiming for the dirt. It was him again.

Shadow blinked rapidly and shook his head to get a grasp on the daze he felt from the powerful slam he just received. The killer revealed himself. The static crackle warped quietly as Shadow remembered his mask…his face. He sat up and gripped the shuriken; within a second's reaction he beamed it at his target. The black hedgehog witnessed the shock of his life; the Bounty Hunter stuck his arm bent slightly at his elbow and performed a skill only for masters. The Predator let the six bladed star spin onto his armored forearm make the alloys contacting spark and flash violently from consistent speeding impacts as his rode up his forearm and upwards towards his shoulder. As it neared his face he leaned sideways while keeping eye contact with the object and picked his moment carefully. As the shoulder length ran close to his face his left arm came up, reaching behind the object grabbing it, Shadow gritted his teeth. The Hunter leaned back upright and growled quietly as his chucked the shuriken towards Shadow. He caught it the spinning object, but he noticed upon its stop, blood ran down between his middle and index fingers. He looked back up and the Bounty Hunter. Heat waves vented off of his right arm's armor, he looked for green blood. Other than scratches on the armor, it was untouched.

"Shadow!" Mina turned around and saw only Shadow staring upwards at an all too familiar shape. With a grunt she bolted towards him instantly sliding next to him and putting an arm front of him as it were a barrier between him and old nemesis. "We're not doing this anymore," She said was uncertainty in her voice. "No more,"

The Bounty Hunter stared at the two. It was too late to move undetected, impressive the Hunter became the Hunted even for a moment. The female picked up her partner slowly while never losing eye contact with Bounty Hunter. Once on his feet forcefully, Shadow glared at him, the Hunter thought nothing of it. His lover tried to pull him more but he remained in place. She tried to wrap her arms around him and pull him again with all her strength.

"Mina, leave now!" Shadow tried to peel her latched arms off.

"No! Not again! You're not doing this anymore!" She yelled "You're not going to do this to me—"

"Stop yelling!" A high pitched voice cried from behind. "Daddy, why are you and mommy yelling?"

The Hunter tilted his head and saw the young offspring stand not a few feet from her parents. She was leave last he saw but after the mother came close, he lost attention on her. She held only a few flowers in a hand, wiping her eyes of the tears she couldn't explain.

"Samantha I told you to go home!" Mina gasped at the voice and let go of Shadow, running instantly in front her daughter's trying to block everything from her.

The hedgehog backed up slowly while never losing his fixed glare. The Bounty Hunter shook his shoulders in an act relaxation getting a slight flinch from Shadow. He let out a gruff cough; the hedgehog wasn't going to make a move that would endanger kin. He was protector first and the blood between him and the Hunter came second.

Shadow backed enough to crouch down next to his family. "Listen to your mother and go home, you too; both of you go home and—"

"Daddy you are you hurt?" Samantha grabbed her father's hand, ignoring the weapon it held.

"No, I'm fine," Shadow gently moved his daughter's hand off, with a small forced smile, "Mina, take her and go."

Mina picked up her up and kept the fighting child in her maternal grip, "You are too, we're one family and we're staying one family!" Mina didn't let a tear drop with her breaking voice.

Samantha kept trying to furiously separate herself from her mother's unmoving deadlock grip. The little child looked at her flowers on the ground while her mother and father argue about something. She opened her mouth flashing a set of baby fangs she had inherited. She was about to bite but notice something in her peripheral. It was the tall person again. She managed to pull every child's trademark trick, on her own mother. The child loosened her body into the most flexible thing ever. Slipping through her mother's grasp like she was covered in oil, she fell to the ground and pick up a tulip.

"Samantha no!" Mina reached down and tried to grab her daughters dress but the child moved a bit quicker than her. "Shadow!" Mina yelped

The Hunter took a step back and stood slightly sideways as the youngling jogged towards him. His watched mask tracked the father, the crosshair fixed on him for two steps then he disappeared. The young Predator shut off the alert system and used his eyes. Within seconds the child was lifted up and her father appeared again. Invisibility, could he have developed that technology? Behind the hedgehog and his struggling offspring a bit of dust kicked up and blew away in the wind just as quickly. He raised his brow, impressive. A dash so quick the eye fails to keep up with the movement. They were mere feet away from him and the hedgehog look up at him without fear. His eye caught something though, the hedgehog's body heat spike violently for a moment. As soon as he grabbed his offspring it went down. Was it and energy spike?

Samantha pushed on her father's chest trying to break from his hold. After failing to even budge him she grunted as she forced room between his death grip arms and his body to turn around. She held out her arm hold a flower towards the hunters.

"Samantha, what you doing?" Shadow put her arm down and held her closer, "Go to your mother right now!" He didn't let go just yet.

"I'm doing what you and mommy told me to do always when someone helps you," Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Here," The words made him lose a bit of concentration so the child managed to lean out much more of the hold.

Beneath the mask he remained curious. The child had more of these earlier and was very worried about them. Now the young brood was fighting her father's hold on her to reach out to him. Her tiny arm shook up and down as she tried to reach even closer to him with it. The brood was grunting and her face squinted as she continued to fight for breathing and moving room in her holder's arms.

"Daddy!" The child said annoyingly.

The Hunter let out a soft quick purr. He lifted his right arm out and opened his palm. The small heat figure squirm to reach even further, cautiously he kept a keen eye on the bigger heat figure. On his rough scarred and cold palm he felt a soft, almost string like object touch. Small drips of water were left from a recent rain. It was nearly weightless; it had no warmth to be seen through his vision filters. He blinked and shut off his filters and relied on common sight. A thin supportive healthy stem colored a rich green. The buds were pure white, with only a few nips of the outer rim lightly colored yellow and a faint green.

A white tulip flower from a hybrid child.

"My mommy and daddy always tell to me to say thank you if anyone ever helps or gives something to me!" The child looked up the masked tall person, "Thank you for helping me find my mommy and my daddy!" She grinned brightly at him.

Shadow kept an inner cough from escaping, "Samantha…" He looked at his smiling daughter. Then he looked up at the Bounty Hunter, as always the mask hid the, if any, expression. He looked back to his fair-haired mongoose, who was taking small steps while not looking away from the Hunter.

Mina placed a hand on her lovers back upon reaching him, "Maybe…" She looked at the hand the thing still held out.

"Put me down!" The child groaned "I wanna walk!" She kept squirming in her father grip. Her parents looked at one another and back at her. Life out here in more a secluded area with all type life and knowing their friends and company, sure life was different and unusual but had she really not been intimidated or seen anything strange about this? Finally she slipped out her fathers grasp, sighing with relief.

The Predator slowly closed his hand, the movement making Shadow look with a guard again. The Hunter shook his shoulders and flexed his neck. He then grunted to get their attention. Both parents looked up at him. Silently he lifted and moved his left arm in front, across his chest. With his right hand, he extended his index and middle fingers while keeping his ring and pinky closed to keep a hold on the stem of the tulip. He slowly his two fingers motioned walking across his left forearm, on top of the metallic armor. Shadow noticed, the index finger, dragged slightly. It wasn't a mistake. The young Predator then held up his left hand gestured with only his index finger. Mina nodded slightly and held back her child still who shook her leg while saying something. He then with the same hand closed it and stuck out a thumb, he ran it across his leather covered neck quickly making his shorter dreadlocks near his face sway slightly.

Mina swallowed her breath, "Please say it's not us," She leaned over and whispered to her dove. The Predator shook his head upon her words. Mina blinked surprisingly, it understood her.

Shadow noticed it looked at him. Almost as if was asking if he understood, what else could he do? He nodded slowly.

With that the Bounty Hunter turned slightly and looked back at them again. He looked down at the small child, then at his right hand. Looking back to her, it noticed she had been looking at him as well. He tilted his head once at her. She cocked her to the side confusingly. He began to flex his right wrist, shaking it a little. Samantha could see a black fabric yarn with decorations on. A large discolored white object about three inches hung off the middle. It was a tail bone of something larger, a youngling's keepsake of a small kill as a youth. On both sides of the tail bone were oval beads colored gray and a dark green, the stones had a smooth and shiny look. The flexible black string ran through one long side, going through the tail bone in between them through an forced opening and out to the other stone. The hard element wasn't native to the planet neither was the creature's bone. Keep with symmetry on opposite sides smaller beans two of blue followed by two of very light blue that seemed to have a shade of purple on its outer edges but when stared at they were blue. While the most stone and trophy draped part of the wristband was on one side the naked side had nothing but two strings of white that hung loosely off of tiny makeshift pin circles. The fabric seemed to shine vibrantly under sunlight. The child's mouth opened at little in awe of the gorgeous object. The enormous Hunter rolled it on top his forehand with his left and quickly maneuvered it off, leaning only slightly towards from waist up he let it hang off his index and middle finger.

Samantha stared at the wristband intensely. With both hands she reached for it, her tiny gloved hands crossing at her pinky fingers creating a nest like place for it. The tall person reached out towards her and let it fall in her hands. With a huge smile she grasped it and looked at it make sure it was there. She took her gift between her hands began to explore with it. The hybrid stretched it to tolerable lengths notice it was a very flexible fabric. She giggled as she began to put it on her wrists, switching constantly not able to decide which to wear it on. The Hunter kept his slightly turned stance while staring the young one's parents.

"Thank you!" Samantha squealed with a bounce in her movement.

Shadow felt a tug on his back from Mina just as the Bounty Hunter leaned towards their child. He knew what it was for but he felt different.

There was something different about this encounter. He couldn't figure it out though. It's as if there was no threat or danger. Shadow looked around and noticed something. His mouth opened slightly as if wanted to speak but nothing came out. Behind the Hunter a pair of eyes glowed a bright yellow, flashing white once. Then a humming sound crackled as blue and white mix of static lines behind a tree revealed another on his left, crouched. Shadow noticed it had one of its dual wrist blades out full. They were smooth, not curved and jagged like the others he had seen. In its other hand was a blade about a foot and half long. Another pair of eyes glowed blue, it remained cloaked down the trail's pathway, looking in their direction from afar. How did he not notice them? How long where they there? Where they on watch or protecting? Mina's eyes widen as they made their positions known, perfect stealth. Even if the three weren't there that whole time, they managed to position themselves without being noticed.

Samantha suddenly pointed behind the Hunter, "Look! His friends!" Samantha shouted excitedly. Mina pulled her daughter closer and whispered something about silence.

The young Hunter then turned around all the way. He reached back and grabbed something thin about a yard long and then his body began to have lines of static. As the lines began to hide him he pulled the pole object and gripped it. As the final parts of him began to blend with the environment he lifted it slightly and jerked down slightly just as quickly. Suddenly as the object itself began to become invisible as it snapped and sheathed against metal to a length equal to almost his own height. The eyes that watched began to turn around and fade like ghosts in the wind, all them extending their gauntlet blades just before he lost sight of them. Shadow looked for fearless one that revealed himself completely but there was nothing but a plant and jungle brush gently moving as a breeze came by.

Mina looked down as her daughter hopped up and down happily, "Bye-bye!" The innocent child waved her hand wildly at the disappearing figures that walked away.

"What just happened?" Shadow asked dryly.

"I don't know but I feel like…" The mother continued.

"It's over."

Mina mumbled her words, "Yes…I think…"

"No…it's been over, for us." Shadow quietly said. A blank look gave Mina the impressive of him collecting everything mentally. "It's been over for us, they're here for something. Something they need to get rid of, something that isn't supposed to be alive here."

"Daddy?" The child tugged on her father's gloved hand. It had thin trailed lines of dried blood staining it now, "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

He smirked with a small chuckle, "No, I'm fine."

"But mommy says you don't care when you're hurt though," Samantha looked at her father pointed at her mother, "Mommy said you're re-gic…re-giclously childish sometimes,"

Shadow chuckled softly, "Is that so?" He looked up and noticed Mina crossed her arms. Earlier in the relationship she would've blush, but at this point she had began to act more on her worry rather be shy of it.

Mina expelled a deep breath, "How could even let her reach out to it like that? Oh it never end with you does it? Sometimes your so careless, especially with yourself you know!"

"I am not," He smiled as he was finding humor in her reactions, which he felt were slightly excessive. "I'd never let anything happen, you know that." The ebony hedgehog leaned over and rested his head on hers. She let out a childish grunt for someone her age, "Fine, let's go home and I'll make it up to you okay?" He reached around her and began to force her to turn as she slowly moved with him. A giggle left her lips as he nuzzled with her.

"First we take care of daddy's ouches." The hybrid loudly stated while trying to squeeze in between both of her parent's crossing legs.

"No." Her father quickly responded.

"Mommy said that when you get hurt and it bleeds, you get…" She stuttered off as the complex word left her mind, "In…inf…?"

Mina laughed lightly while looking down at her stumped daughter, "Infected baby, in-fec-ted

The hyperactive child jumped up and down, "Yeah infected!" She licked her lips, "You get infected if you don't wash it with the stingy water…"

Shadow shook his head, "Uh no, absolutely not. No way, no rubbing alcohol." He picked up daughter with a sigh, "It's been a tiring day so let's just go home." This time she didn't fight. Happily she rested in his arms as she sat down between her father's warm body and on top of his crossing arms, almost as if where a place just for her to sit. Her tiny legs hung freely as the couple began to walk back up the trail. Samantha looked at her last three tulips as her mother and father conversed about something uninteresting.

"One, two, three." She giggled as she looked to her parents, "Just like us!" She began to remember that she had six. She was lost and met the tall person, and lost two when she climbed up him. Then she gave one to him as a thank you. "Can we tell Crystal and her mommy and daddy about this?" She began to move excitedly, "And Ms Amy and Mac and his dad! Can we please? I wanna show them!" She tugged slightly on the wristband that she now wore as a snug necklace. It was comfortable for her and wouldn't keep falling off this way or keep annoying her with a decision of left or right.

"We'll see," Shadow responded while securing his arms resting place for her again. He looked to the side and asked Mina without words. She in turn raised her eyebrows with uncertainty. With a nodded she silently pointed back to their daughter, Shadow didn't want to respond.

"Honey…I don't think you should be wearing that," Mina as they walked reached for her daughter's newly deemed necklace. The little one squirmed and tried to scoot away from her mother's hands, "Samantha…" Her mother groaned. This was going to get worse than going to the doctor for a blood sample. The memories made her sigh.

"No!" She covered the item, "I like it mommy!" The hybrid tried to cuddle up to herself and lean as much as possible against her father. Hopefully he would support his little girl.

"Honey, you have no idea where it's been or what it is!" Mina referred to the bone tail. Samantha was too young to no what a bone actually looked like. "Shadow, are you just going to let her wear that thing's…thing?" There was some shock in her voice. She expected him to be the one doing this.

Shadow nuzzled his daughter's hair making her giggle, "Leave her be, it'll be fine," Mina gasped at his words, "We'll look at it later and figure it out, she's happy right now."

The child giggled, "Thank you daddy," She rubbed the necklace's stones with a smile. As they continued to walk around to a turn she kicked her feet gently, anxious to go home.

"Samantha," The child turned to her mother's words.

Mina's daughter made eye contact with her mother, "Yes mommy?"

"From now on," Shadow looked at Mina as the two talked, "No talking to strangers…ever…anywhere…"

"Okay." She nodded obediently. Then she looked innocently back and forth between her parents, "What's a 'strangers'?"

With a smile and a deep blink he continued with his family progressing towards home. Shadow couldn't help but let out a silent chuckle under his breath.


End file.
